Otra vez
by Ewarda
Summary: AU Gender Bender. Kurosaki Ichigo se vuelve a encontrar meses después con Kuchiki Kou, un joven con quien pasó el verano gracias a sus padres. El chico, quien es ridículamente popular con el sexo opuesto, cae fácilmente ante una joven que ni siquiera intentó llamar su atención. Pero claro, Ichigo no es inmune a su a encanto.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola n.n/ Hace mucho que no subía nada y me sentía rara, así que ahora les traigo lo mas raro que se me vino a la mente; Un Gender Bender IchiRuki con posible Ooc. Escribí la mayoría en las notas del teléfono así que discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía :'c

Tendrá varios capitulo, tengo ya escritos 5 pero no los voy a subir *inserte risa malvada*, bueno aquí el primero

* * *

-Dime una vez mas porque tengo que estar aquí?- Una joven de cabello naranja le reclamaba a su padre, quien casi la habia amordazado para subirla al asiento del auto

-No se porque te molesta tanto, vamos a la playa. Va a ser divertido- su hermano pequeño tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no se podia quitar con nada mientras su gemelo (no tan identico) de cabello oscuro solo resoplaba

-Eso dices tu Yuzu, tu no vas a tener que aguantar que este viejo pervertido casi te ponga el traje de baño a la fuerza y luego te saque fotos en todos los angulos posibles- al decir esto Ichigo miro con ira a su progenitor

-Vamos hija mía sera divertido, antes te encantaba la playa. Ademas Byakuya traerá a su hijo-Isshin golpeó con el codo a la pelinaranja- tal vez se lleven bien…

-Ichi-nee es muy linda asi que lo mas seguro es que si se lleven… bieen…-el pelinegro que habia permanecido callado toda la conversacion miro a su hermana mayor con unos ojos que decian "If you know what i mean"

-Por favor Karin ahora tu?-se revolvio su larga melena que llegaba hasta la cadera- Salvenme!

Un poco mas atrás del auto de la Familia Kurosaki un joven de cabello azabache escuchó un grito de voz femenina el cual lo saca de su interesante inspeccion a lo mas profundo de su celular.

-Papá, tenia que venir? Aquí no tengo suficiente señal para el Internet- al decir esto agitaba su celular frente a él.

-Kou, tranquilo. Es solo 1 semana, ademas va alguien de tu edad, una chica.-cuando pronuncio estas ultimas palabra pudo notar como en el rostro de su hijo se formo la expresion deseada: una de profundo interes-Tambien sabe de kendo, y tengo entendido que a ti te gusta pasar el rato con chicas… no?

No recibio ninguna respuesta el ojivioleta ya estaba planeando todos sus movimientos para "pasar el rato" con esta chica.

Los autos de ambas familias se estacionaron frente a una cabaña bastante grande propiedad de los Kurosaki. Dos niños de alrededor de 12 años se bajaron de uno de los autos, un pelinegro con expresion aburrida se limito a tomar su maleta para dejarla junto a la de su padre, mientras que su hermano menor de cabello castaño miraba todo con emocion y curiosidad saltando por todas partes.

Del otro auto salio un hombre alto con el cabello azabache y una mirada fría, como saludo a la otra familia emitio un leve "Hmp". Detrás él apareció un joven de unos 16 años no tan alto con un cabello igual o mas negro que el otro hombre y unos ojos azules que si se miraban de cerca parecian ser violetas y asi era.

-Byakuya!- el progenitor de la familia Kurosaki, Isshin, apareció de la nada y salto a abrazar al aludido, siendo golpeado y dejado en el suelo por este- Porque no le das un abrazo a tu viejo amigo?

-Hmp-

-Buenas tardes señor Kurosaki- el pelinegro que se habia limitado a mirar saludó cortesmente al Kurosaki mayor

-Oh, pero si es Kou- Reviviendo magicamente Isshin se dispuso a examinar al Kuchiki de ojos violetas- Dime… aun no le das niet- Aghh!

Su comentario fue detenido violentamente por Karin quien lo golpeó en las costillas y se lo echó al hombro para dejarlo con el resto de las maletas.

-Hola Kou, tanto tiempo- El Kuchiki saludó al pelinegro que le extendia la mano con una leve sonrisa.

-Kuchiki-kun, buenas tardes-

-Que tal Yuzu, Karin- mientras decia esto bajó sus maletas y las dejó junto a las demas al lado de la puerta de entrada. Hecho esto se extrañó porque su padre le habia dicho que iba a venir una chica como de su edad y solo veia una manada de hombres…y Yuzu.

-Ichigo, sal de ahí. Ahora!- el tono de Isshin ya no era jugueton, era realmente serio- Lo digo enserio, si no sales les muestro a todos el musical escolar del año pasado.

Como si la estuvieran invocando Kurosaki Ichigo se presentó como un soldado con sus maletas al lado de los demas, no se movia y esto no era debido a su papel como soldado; era por el joven que tenia frente a ella. Sus ojos se movia por si solos recorriendo el rostro del Kuchiki, primero se concentraron en su oscuro cabello y como contrastaba tan bien con su blanca piel y esos ojos a los que podria mirar por horas. Se podia notar a traves de la polera que llevaba en ese momento que su cuerpo estaba bien formado, era un poco mas alto que Ichigo y tenia hombros anchos.

Las pesadas maletas que sostenia cayeron al suelo provocando un ruido que provocó que saliera del trance con un sonrojo cruzandole la cara, el cual no fue ignorado por Kou quien sonrió para sus adentros. Rapidamente como todo un caballero el pelinegro recogió sus maletas y como Ichigo aún no se movia de su lugar se encontró con unos orbes violetas que la observaban con detenimiento en el momento en el que bajó la mirada, el dueño de esos ojos sonrió ampliamente y dejó las maletas a un lado.

-Soy Kuchiki Kou, mucho gusto- aun con la misma sonrisa que derritiria a cualquiera le extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- le extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero el pelinegro la tomo como si saludara a una princesa, la reaccion de la pelinaranja no dejó satisfecho al Kuchiki por lo que se arriesgó con otra cosa- El gusto es m…- no pudo terminar la frase debido a que sintio como unos labios se posaban sobre su mano con delicadeza lo cual provocó que su rostro ahora se pareciera a su nombre; Una frutilla

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos- Kou simplemente le devolvio su mano con la misma delicadeza con la que la habia tomado y ronrió, tomo las maletas de ella y las suyas para entrar a la casa- Hey! Ichigo-chan vamos, ya todos entraron.

La joven de ojos marrones aun se mantenia en esa posicion, no movia ni un musculo tratando de procesar nuevamente lo que habia pasado, por lo que no se habia dado cuenta cuando todos ya estaban dentro dejando a los 2 solos.

-Ya voy-Ichigo se apresuró y empezo a caminar detrás de él- "Nota mental: si quedas asi de embobada con un chico significa que debe ser un imbecil. Siempre los guapos se aprovechan e intentan hacer de principe. Eso no funcionará conmigo"

Ya mas tranquila descubrió que magicamente no habia nadie, todos estaban en sus habitaciones excepto ella y "el tipo guapo" quien observaba detenidamente a su acompañante.

-Nuestras habitaciones estan allí, sigueme-La Kurosaki se adelantó, mientras caminaba sentia como la mirada de Kou la examinaba de arriba abajo lo que le provoco un escalofrío, subio las escaleras para encontrarse con un panorama que la dejó estupefacta; tendría que compartir habitacion con el Kuchiki.

La cabaña tenia 5 habitaciones; sus hermanos pequeños estaban ocupando 2 habitaciones distintas para Byakuya estaba la habitacion de invitados y su padre tenia la principal, claro era su casa. Asi que a ella le tocaba la vieja habitacion de sus hermanos la que tenia un camarote y por eso debia compartirla con Kuchiki (para su desgracia y felicidad del pelinegro).

-Ichigo-chan? Que sucede?- Kou se quedó detrás de ella y dejó las maletas dentro la habitacion a un costado de la cama. Con sus brazos rodeó su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre la cabeza y el hombro- Compartiré habitacion con Ichigo-chan?-

-Sueltame!- la pelinaranja entró en panico por la cercanía del chico- Que te pasa?! Ni siquiera nos conocemos por 10 min y ya me abrazas asi de la nada. Imbecil.

-Ah…no me recuerdas Ichigo-chan? - *inserte sonrisa explota ovarios aquí*- Yo tampoco me acordaba de ti al principio, pero ahora lo recuerdo…

-Que…?

-Fuimos juntos a kendo. Mi padre da clases y nos enseñó juntos, recuerdas?- la cara de sorpresa de la pelinaranja era impagable, su mandibula casi tocaba el suelo

-Tu eres el mismo Kuchiki Kou?-preguntó incredula la ojimiel

-El mismo- respondió con una sonrisa el Kuchiki

-Es imposible, él era agradable y tu… bueno eres tu.

-Me hieres Ichigo-chan-exclamó con una pose dramatica y una mano en el corazon.- Tu sigues siento la misma, pero con mas carácter. Espero que nos llevemos bien, despues de todo somos amigos de la infancia.

-Claro…-suspiró pesadamente- Eso no quita el hecho de que te tienes que comportar el tiempo que estemos aquí. No quiero ropa tirada y tampoco que de repente aparescas en toalla. Y por sobre todas las cosas manten tus hormonas controladas y has "eso" en el baño o cuando estes solo.

La mirada de sorpresa del Kuchiki era para sacarle una foto, nunca pensó que esa chica lo podria tratar así.

-Ichigo-chan, de verdad crees que yo hago esas cosas?-recompuso su cara y la miró impaciente, ella asintió- Bueno, no importa.

-Y lo de la ropa va enserio, no seré femenina pero no me gusta el desorden y el mal olor-puso los brazos en jarra. Hasta ese momento nunca se pasó por la cabeza del chico que ella no fuera femenina, por lo que se sorprendió y su plan para "pasar el rato" la chica se fue por la borda provocando que quien estaba hablando fuera él mismo y no su casanova interior

-Nunca pensé que no fueras femenina- el pelinegro se acercó un poco mas a la Kurosaki y tomó su cabello entre sus manos- Eres muy linda, enserio y este cabello anaranjado me intriga y es hermoso, tus ojos marrones son profundos y siento que me perderé en ellos, y aunque no lo creas son muy expresivos asi que te recomiento usar lentes oscuros si juegas poker-rió un poco y continuó mirandola, descubrió que sus comentarios provocaron una leve sonrisa y un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-…-no sabia que decir, estaba estupefacta. El "tipo guapo" era una buena persona realmente, su detector de sarcasmo estaba activado y él estaba limpio.- Gracias...-

Ichigo miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la calida sonrisa del ojivioleta quien a cada segundo se acercaba mas a su rostro, su respiracion se mezclaba con la de ella y le provocaba cosquillas en la nariz, cuando estuvo a punto de aprisionar sus caderas con las manos se detuvo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-De nada. Bueno bajemos que deben estar esperandonos- rapidamente se dio la vuelta y oculto su rojo rostro con los mechones oscuros que caian por los lado de su cara- "Que pasa con esa chica?, es sorprendente. Casi la beso… UN BESO! Se supone que se juega un poco mas antes de besarlas, al parecer Ichigo-chan es demasiado para mi jueguito."

"Este tipo debe tener esa sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, es un imbecil."- fue el ultimo pensamiento de la pelinaranja antes de seguir al Kuchiki hacia el comedor.

* * *

Cuentenme... es demasiado extraño para este mundo? Dejenme reviews para saber si les gusta, si no les gusta... pos me hago bolita y ruedo.


	2. Capitulo 2

No me aguanté y quise publicar el 2° capitulo w. Si se preguntan como seria Ichigo en GB es como una Tatsuki naranja y Rukia seria como un Byakuya bajito con el pelo corto.

* * *

-No puedo creer que conozca a ese imbecil- los profundo pensamientos de la peli naranja fueron interrumpidos por el protagonista de estos

-Ichigo-chan, vamos a la playa prepárate - el chico se dispuso a ayudarla pero al ver su cara de cállate imbecil retrocedió con un poco de miedo- Vamos, es que aun no puedes procesar que fuimos a las mismas clases de kendo?

-Idiota, ya tuviste siguiente con molestarme en el almuerzo así que desde ahora te voy a ignorar-

-Nee Ichigo-chan, solo llevas 2 horas conviviendo conmigo así que te pido que no juzgues un libro por su portada- ahí va de nuevo la sonrisa derrite polos del peli negro

-Hmp- la mirada de la Kurosaki era de ira pura, pero se suavizó al pensar bien esas palabras- De acuerdo, pero deja esas cosas de príncipe azul y caballero en brillante armadura

-Segura...?- al decir esto se acercó peligrosamente a la chica y entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba su cadera y la apegaba aun mas a él para mirarla profundamente a los ojos.- Pensé que estas cosas te gustarían.

-C-cállate, no te aproveches- ya separada del chico se dio la vuelta para tomar su reproductor de música, dándole la espalda para ocultar el nuevo tono rojo que adornaba su cara -Por cierto tienes unos ojos hermosos, me gustan mucho encajan mucho en ti.

Luego simplemente se fue dejando a un confundido Kou al cual le pasaban todas las variaciones del rojo por la cara. "Esa chica es rara, solo llevo 2 horas con ella y ya siento la necesidad de besarla. Argh! No es divertido, si sigue así no se que pueda pasar."

*raya*

-Hagamos castillos de arena-la familia Kurosaki, exceptuando la peli naranja, gritaba con entusiasmo mientras corrían hacia el mar dejando un rastro de destrucción.

La misma tarde en la que llegaron fueron a una pequeña playa cercana para acortar la tarde, Ichigo no estaba muy emocionada al respecto pero sus hermanos pequeños la amenazaron a punta de pistola porque si ella no iba lo mas probable es que tampoco Kou y no tendrían nadie con quien jugar además de su viejo, pero eso no era buena idea. Con la carpa para tapar el viento ya lista la peli naranja se sentó allí y se puso los audífonos para meterse en su propio mundo, Byakuya se aprovecho del desorden y se fue lejos a un café para no tener que aguantar los gritos de su viejo compañero de instituto, a lo lejos se podía ver como Isshin nadaba mientras que los gemelos jugaban con el ojivioleta a una pelea de bolas de...arena?

-Ichigo-chan, ven a jugar!- cuando la oji-miel se dio la vuelta para mirar en dirección al dueño de la voz lo encontró corriendo hacia ella usando un traje de baño blanco con diferentes diseños en tonos azulados que, obviamente, dejaba su bien formado torso al descubierto. - No tienes traje de baño?-

-No-contestó secamente pero al ver el desconcierto del peli negro suspiro y continuó-. El viejo siempre me toma fotos en las piscinas o la playa y es muy vergonzoso, así que desde hace unos años ya no nado si él está cerca.

-Segura que no es porque solo quieres que yo te vea con tu bikini?- preguntó en un tono seductor cuando ya estaba frente a ella.

-No, cállate-la mirada de ira que le mandó fue suficiente para que obedeciera.

-No disfrutas la playa con los demás?- un mísero "nope" fue la respuesta que recibió- Bueno...entonces yo te haré compañía, no soporto verte aquí sola.

-No tienes que hacerlo, prefiero estar sola- Kou negó con la cabeza, tomo un poleron de mangas cortas con capucha y se lo puso.

Dicho y hecho, el resto de la tarde se la pasó sentado junto a ella conversando sobre temas triviales, Ichigo comenzó a hacer un pequeño agujero con el dedo lo que no pasó desapercibido por el Kuchiki quien le comenzó a ayudar con mas animo. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando ya era tan profundo que podían sentarse ambos dentro, pero el peli negro si que se dio cuenta cuando la chica empezó a reír y sonreír cuando lo miraba. Encontraron en una esquina de la playa unos paseos a caballo así que el ojivioleta se las dio de caballero y pago para ambos un paseo por la orilla del mar.

-Te has divertido?- Ichigo fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos y miro hacia el dueño de la voz

-Si! Mucho-por primera vez el peli negro pudo ver de frente una amplia sonrisa de parte de la Kurosaki- Gracias por pasar la tarde conmigo- Esa sonrisa derrumbo todas las defensas de Kou, ademas tener de fondo un atardecer en la playa no ayudaba mucho. Su rostro se puso a competir contra un tomate para ver quien era mas rojo.

-Carrera hasta el otro lado de la playa- antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de su cara estilo cereza salió galopando dejando atrás a Ichigo quien sólo podía ver su espalda.

Esa tarde fue productiva para ambos, pero de distintas maneras; Ichigo descubrió que el "tipo guapo" no era tan imbecil como creía, de a poco se dio cuenta que las sonrisas que le dedicaba ya no estaban vacias como las que usaba para provocar sangrados nasales masivos en las chicas, sino que realmente estaba feliz de. Además compartían ciertos intereses en común, a ambos les gustaba el post-hardcore y el rock, la banda favorita de ambos era Green Day, y aunque fuera cliché le encantaban los animales, así que en conclusión puede que el idiota no fuera tan idiota si lo conocía mas a fondo.

Pero la productiva tarde del peli negro hizo que se preocupara mas, esa chica no era como las demás, ella tenía las mismas reacciones que las demás cuando coqueteaba con ella pero era la única que tenia algún efecto en él. Por favor, hizo sonrojar a Kuchiki Kou el explota ovarios #1, al parecer esto no era un simple juego sino que realmente se estaba enamo- "No lo digas!" Era solo una suposición, pero parece que acerté."Cállate!"

En el auto de vuelta a la cabaña se fueron sentados atrás solo los 2, como era una camioneta que rentaron por el tiempo que estuvieran allí era para 8 personas personas, al frente iban Byakuya manejando con Isshin de copiloto, en el medio estaban los gemelos durmiendo y al fondo estaban ellos.

Se fueron escuchando música del celular del chico, compartían unos audífonos por lo que iban muy juntos. El cansancio le ganó a Ichigo y se quedo dormida, en una curva se balanceo para la derecha y quedo apoyada en el hombro del chico a su lado. Él solo sonrió y se limitó a tratar de dormir también lo que logro causando una tierna escena; la peli naranja apoyada en su hombro mientras él descansaba su cabeza sobre la de la chica.

* * *

Chan chan... se ven tan wakaii juntos (?). Dejenme reviews para saber si les gusta :3, si no voy a llorar ToT... okno.


	3. Capitulo 3

Aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia sacada desde el fondo de mi extraña imaginación :D

* * *

Ocasionalmente habían salidas a la playa o al centro de la ciudad pero como Ichigo se rehusaba a salir con su padre cerca se quedaba en la cabaña con Kou, Byakuya era casi invisible porque no hacia mas que leer o encerrarse en su habitación.  
El tiempo que pasaban a solas lo ocupaban intercambian opiniones sobre música o riéndose sobre los demás, pero hubo una conversación que realmente no le cayó bien a la peli naranja:

Estaban en el patio acostados en el césped escuchando Green Day a todo volumen cuando a Kou se le ocurre hacer una pregunta de la nada

-Nee~ Ichigo-chan~- la aludida se sobresaltó y miro en dirección al dueño de la voz- Tienes novio?-

-...-la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa por lo que demoro en dar una respuesta cuerda-No.

-Mentira! Como puede una chica tan guapa como tu no tener novio?!- Kou, quien estaba acostado mirando el cielo, rodó y quedó mirando fijamente a la joven delante de él con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta.

-Q-que te importa? Además, de donde salió la pregunta?-

-Solo decía, en unos días es San Valentín así que me pregunte si ibas a llamar a alguien o algo por el estilo- respondió el pelinegro en forma desinteresada.

-Bueno, una vez tuve...pero no fue una buena experiencia...- una expresión de asco se apoderó de su rostro, la mirada de curiosidad de Kou causó un suspiro pesado- Se llamaba Inoue, era mas alto que tu y tenía el cabello naranja oscuro era lindo pero...también demasiado delicado, así que solo duramos 1 mes.

-A que te refieres?-

-No hacia ningún deporte y era un llorón, parecía que yo era el hombre porque tenia que cuidarlo. Incluso Yuzu es mas macho que él...-

-...- silencio

-...- silencio

-Bueno, no a tal extremo- Ante tal comentario ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Porque saliste con él en primer lugar?-

-Yo que sé, era lindo asi que le dije que si.- la chica se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando- Luego de que terminamos se cambió de ciudad y no lo volví a ver.

-Se acobardó- comentó Kou con una sonrisa-

-Y tu? Has salido con alguien?-Pregutó la pelinaranja

-Espera- el chico comenzó a contar con los dedos de las manos- a ver, pásame tus manos que me faltan dedos.

-No te creas tanto idiota- Ichigo rió un poco y luego lo volvió a mirar- Y ahora, estas saliendo con alguien?

-Quien sabe...- un adorable puchero adornaba la cara de Ichigo lo cual provocó que el chico no se resistiera a apretarle las mejillas- Ademas... Te importa mi vida amorosa? No me digas que estas celosa Kurosaki.

-Cállate-Un golpe en el hombro dio por finalizada la conversación, pero no termino con los pensamientos de la chica sobre el tema; Realmente le importaba si el chico estaba saliendo con alguien? No era posible. Según ella el tipo era un completo imbecil que se aprovechaba de ser endemoniadamente guapo y simpático, esperen...acababa de admitir que lo encontraba simpático? "No!, el imbecil guapo es solo eso, además que tiene que ver que sea simpático, gracioso, tier- Ese no es el punto!" Bueno creo que ya la escucharon.

* * *

Así los días pasaron, llegó el día de San Valentín y con él el último día de las vacaciones en la cabaña. Se instaló una feria en la ciudad y todos se decidieron a ir, pero como Byakuya no era el fan #1 de las ferias se quedo en la cabaña leyendo o quien sabe que. Los demás pasaron horas allí, con Yuzu puede que incluso necesitarán comprar una tienda para campar allí. Pasado un tiempo el grupo se separó; Isshin y sus 2 hijos pasaba a cada puesto de comida acabando rápidamente con todo a su paso, y la peli naranja hermana de estos gemelos se tuvo que quedar con el pelinegro.

-Ichigo-chan ven, hay demasiada gente así que toma mi mano para que no nos perdamos- Ichigo lo miraba con sorpresa, realmente creía que iba a tomar su mano? Así nada más?-Vamos. No crees que te voy a tirar a un callejón oscuro y me voy a aprovechar o si?- La cara de pánico de la chica era evidente-Me ofendes, no soy de ese tipo de gente, solo quiero que no nos separemos.

A regañadientes tomo su mano y sintió como él la apretaba con fuerza para no soltarla pero a la vez era delicado para no hacerle daño. Pasaron por varios locales de comida comprando algodón de azúcar, en un puesto de tiro al blanco Kou ganó un peluche de león y se lo dio. Hasta parecía una cita, se veían muy bien juntos y parecían un pareja muy enamorada y cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de esto ya era muy tarde porque no le importó, se sentía bien así.

De repente la chica sintió un tirón que la llevaba a la rueda de la fortuna que estaba frente a ellos y en menos de 5 segundos ya estaban sentados uno frente al otro dando vueltas en uno de los carros para dos personas de la rueda.

-No es lindo?-comentó el chico refiriéndose a la vista de la puesta de sol que estaba frente a ellos

-...-sin respuesta

-Ichigo-chan?-

-...-sin respuesta nuevamente, solo se escuchaba como temblaba una parte que estaba suelta del asiento.

-Te dan mas miedo las alturas?- un leve quejido fue la respuesta afirmativa que necesito- Lo siento, debí preguntar si querías subir. Soy un imbecil- Su voz estaba llena de una mezcla extraña de sorpresa y tristeza por saber que por el ahora la chica estaba aterrada.

Como si de una obligación se tratase Kou se sentó junto a Ichigo y la abrazó pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de su acompañante, tomando su cintura y dejando que se acurrucara sobre su pecho mientras que con su mano libre le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza. La peli naranja al sentir la cercanía del Kuchiki se sobresalto un poco pero al darse cuenta lo cálido y cómodo que podía ser su abrazo se dejó llevar y se limitó a sentir las caricias sobre sus mejillas. Se sentía segura con él.

Los 10 minutos que duró el paseo no dijeron palabra, solo se quedaron abrazados hasta que se bajaron y Kou la llevo hasta un lugar alejado de la feria.

-Perdón, no sabia lo que hacia- Ichigo lo miraba con sorpresa, nunca pensaria que ese era el Kou que conoció al principio de esa semana, el que la intentaba seducir a cada paso que daba y que no le importaba nada. Ese era otro, luego de conocerlo esa semana descubrió que le gustaba... que va, no le gustaba se había enamorado de él.- Estas bien?

-Si...- pensó mucho si realmente iba a decir la siguiente oración y pensó mas aun lo que iba a hacer luego de decirla- Pero o si me vas a volver a abrazar así si nos subimos de nuevo... No me importaría

Antes de que pudiera responderle Ichigo se adelantó y paso sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, el pelinegro quedo inmóvil hasta que sintió como la respiración de ambos se mezclaba y veía como unos ojos marrones que absorbían lo miraban profundamente. Como un instinto y tomo la cintura de la chica con sus manos y la acerco mas a él, finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso que comenzó tierno debido a la inexperiencia de la peli naranja pero el joven comenzó a mover mas intrépidamente sus labios sobre los de la chica provocando que se volviera mas apasionado pero igualmente significó mucho para la ojimiel.

Para descontento de Kou, su teléfono sonó y se tuvieron que separar bruscamente para que pudiera contestar.

-Discúlpame un momento-dijo tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Ichigo se tornaba rojo y su respiración se intentaba tranquilizar. El pelinegro se alejó un poco, tal vez para hablar tranquilo, por lo que se quedó sola con sus pensamientos hasta que su teléfono también sonó.

-Ichigo-nee donde están? Ya nos vamos así que los esperamos en el auto del estacionamiento-la voz de Karin sonaba del otro lado del auricular

-S-si, y-ya vamos-aun con la respiración algo agitada Ichigo se dirigió hasta el chico- Kou vámonos, nos están llamando

-Claro Ichigo-chan- esta vez el rostro del Kuchiki provocó una sensación extraña en la chica, la sonrisa que tenía no era SU sonrisa, era como las que le dedicaba al principio de la semana- Que sucede?

\- Que te sucede a ti...?- aunque su mirada expresaba descontento realmente estaba mas preocupada si la nueva actitud del ojivioleta era por su repentina acción

-Nada, solo estoy cansado así que vámonos con tu familia. De acuerdo?- le extendió la mano para irse, pero ella la rechazo y se encaminó rápido hasta el auto.

Kou no insistió mas y la siguió hasta el estacionamiento, ambos se subieron y se pusieron a escuchar música cada uno por separado. El chico no estaba contento en absoluto, esa llamada había sido en el peor momento posible...

* * *

:O que habrá sido esa llamada? A su debido momento lo averiguaran... pero ese momento no es hoy e.e

PD: No me hago responsable por lo que pase en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 4

El 4° capitulo :O este es el final de, por así decirlo, el prólogo. No me hago responsable por lo que pase en este capitulo, así que voy a correr y vuelvo cuando terminen de leer *corre*

* * *

Luego de los sucesos ocurridos en la feria cada uno se fue directo a la cama, lo cual no fue buena idea si querían evitarse, pero Kou estaba intranquilo, no le gustaba para nada que se tendrían que ir al día siguiente, puede que no volvieran a ver y eso no le convenía; tenía que terminar de "jugar" si no lo hacía no podría dar vuelta la página de su "supuesto" enamoramiento. Así que decidió hacer una ultima cosa antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de no hacerlo.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, todos estaban durmiendo excepto por Ichigo y Kou, como estaban en un camarote sentían cada uno de los movimientos que hacia el otro. De un momento a otro la peli naranja sintió como el chico se bajaba de la cama de arriba y se metía en la de ella.

-Que crees que estas hac...-sus réplicas fueran calladas por unos labios que aprisionaron los suyos- Que mierda crees que haces?

-Shh, tu solo cállate y déjate llevar. No haré nada que tu no quieras, tranquila.- El silencio de la chica fue suficiente para que el peli negro continuara.

Kou se posicionó sobre ella soportando su peso en las rodillas y las manos para tener un mejor acceso a los dulces labios de la joven, los atacó como si lo necesitara urgentemente causando sorpresa en la víctima de sus caricias pero esta no tardó en seguirle el ritmo con igual o más desenfreno. En medio del beso una mano traviesa bajó lentamente y delineó las curvas de la chica sobre la camiseta que usaba como pijama hasta que llegó al final de la tela y se infiltró bajo ella tocando directamente la suave piel del abdomen de la peli naranja provocando que entreabriera los labios, el ojivioleta no desaprovechó esta oportunidad y adentro su lengua en la boca de su acompañante, lentamente Ichigo se adecuó al nuevo ritmo que marcaba el Kuchiki y el beso se convirtió en una batalla entre sus lenguas.

La oji-miel estaba cegada por las caricias que le proporcionaba el chico pero si se detenía a pensarlo por un momento no lo detendría, aunque sus manos y boca habian tocado tanto como habian querido: ella lo habia permitido. En la feria habia caido en cuenta que le gustaba el "tipo guapo" asi que lo habia besado allí pero luego la sonrisa que ahora tanto le gustaba se habia vuelto vacia nuevamente por lo que se sintió arrepentida, ahora ella estaba recibiendo los besos y caricias que el pelinegro habia comenzado asi que no se detendría; estaba condenadamente feliz.

Las hasta ahora inmóviles manos de la joven subieron y se dedicaron a acariciar la espalda y el fuerte pecho del chico, para después enroscarse alrededor de su cuello, acercando mas aun sus cuerpos. La batalla que se libraba en sus bocas se detuvo por un momento a causa de la falta de oxígeno, pero las caricias continuaron inmediatamente cuando Kou rápidamente empezó a marcar un camino de besos y lametones por el cuello de la chica bajo él, al hacer esto un gemido se escapó de los labios de la joven causando que el peli negro sonriera contra su cuello.

-Me detengo?- su voz sonaba arrogante, pero en el fondo había un deje de preocupación real, el no era un imbecil que se aprovecharía de una chica virgen de esta manera. Ni siquiera estaban saliendo así que no haría nada mas de lo que ella le permitiera.

-Ah-aún no...- solo la respuesta entre gemidos de Ichigo fue necesaria para que el ojivioleta se concentrará de nuevo en su tarea.

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura pero la peli naranja sentía cada una de las caricias que le proporcionaba su acompañante, sus manos traviesas no paraban de explorar debajo de la tela que la cubría y su boca saboreaba su cuello dejando ocasionalmente algunas mordidas en su camino desde abajo hasta su mandíbula.

Ninguno de los 2 supo cuando fue que intercambiaron posiciones; ahora el peli negro estaba boca arriba con la peli naranja sentada a horcajadas sobre su abdomen mientras lo besaba como si fuera una de las necesidades básicas para vivir y, al parecer, para la chica así era. La posición aventajada que tenía ahora la joven le permitía mantener el dominio entre la batalla de sus lenguas que ahora se había convertido en un sincronizado baile, Kou tenía aprisionadas sus caderas con una mano y con la otra acariciaba las piernas que se encontraban a su lado.

-Que haces?- Cuando el chico sintió como unas delicadas manos estaban tanteando hasta encontrar la forma de sacarle su camiseta detuvo las caricias y se incorporó dejando a Ichigo sentada en sus piernas

-No puedo?- la chica aún tenía en sus manos la camiseta del peli negro- Me refiero a que no es justo, tu camiseta…- Ichigo infló sus cachetes haciendo que su actitud se tornara infantil, una risita se escapó de los labios del chico.

-Estas segura que quieres continuar?- la oji miel asintió- si seguimos no se si me pueda contener... Si me entiendes- al decir esto apuntó hacia abajo señalando el bulto que se estaba formando en su pantalón.

-Oh... Lo entiendo, pero no importa- dicho esto le arranco la camiseta de un solo tirón- Quiero seguir hasta donde se pueda.

Con energías renovadas, Kou ataco su cuello causando que un gritito de sorpresa saliera de la chica y que echara la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso a su cuello, como respuesta el ojivioleta comenzó a lamer y morder con mas ahínco mientras acariciaba la espalda y las piernas de la joven. Ichigo detuvo al peli negro para que ella fuera quien proporcionaba las caricias ahora, por lo que comenzó a recorrer la espalda del joven con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a besar su mandíbula y empezaba a bajar lentamente llegando a su pecho hasta detenerse en su abdomen, de la nada Kou la detuvo y se volvió a colocar sobre ella pero ahora esta entre sus piernas y la joven no tenía su camiseta y solo traia puestas unas bragas y el sujetador.

Sin previo aviso el ojivioleta besó el abdomen plano de Ichigo mientras con sus manos tomó los muslos de la chica aproximandose mucho a su trasero, los besos rapidamente se transformaron en lametones y luego en mordidas que subieron hasta su cuello y se ocuparon de alternar entre la clavicula y la mandibula para luego concentrarse en morder el lobulo de la oreja. La pelinaranja se aproximó hasta su cuello para comenzar a besarlo y dejar lametones abriendose camino hasta su boca para besarlo con necesidad. Luego de que se apartaran el uno del otro por falta de aire, Kou la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Si hago esto no hay marcha atrás- le advirtió el peli negro acercando peligrosamente su mano derecha al sostén de la chica

-De acuerdo- ella apretó los ojos preparándose para sentir la mano de él sobre su pecho pero esa sensación nunca llegó, en cambio sintió como era arropada nuevamente y el responsable de que estuviera desarropada en primer lugar desaparecía en la cama de arriba.-Que sucede?-

-Shhh- el repentino cambio de actitud del chico fue explicado cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó a la vista a Kurosaki Isshin inspeccionando la habitación.

-Hubiera jurado que escuché algo...bueh- y desapareció nuevamente.

-Kou...?- la chica preguntó por él preguntándose como escucho al viejo venir hasta aquí

-Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres-

-Pero no me imp...-

-Debería!- el repentino grito del peli negro asustó a Ichigo- Debería...tu primera vez no debería ser así, YO no debería ser tu primera vez. Para empezar ni siquiera debí hacer esto, lo siento y buenas noches...-

Esa fue la ultima conversación que tuvieron; A la mañana siguiente los Kuchiki se fueron antes por razones que aun no tienen sentido para la peli naranja. Al parecer en la confusión del momento Kou se llevó la polera vieja que llevaba Ichigo esa noche dejándole a ella la polera que llevaba él, tal vez se equivocó o tal es lo hizo para que algún día se la tuviera que devolver. Como sea que haya sido tuvo un buen efecto.

* * *

Ya?... listo. No se como ha quedado, no estaba segura de hacer este capitulo así :c pero me arriesgué :D

Cuéntenme que les parece la historia en los reviews :3


	5. Capitulo 5

Ya entré a clases :c *sufre* Asi que lo mas probable es que los capitulos esten para los fines de semana porque desde ahora tengo muchas mas cosas que hacer D:

Bueno, aqui el estupido y sensual capitulo.

* * *

Las vacaciones acabaron y con ellas la libertad de Ichigo, ese año comenzaba su primer año de preparatoria en el Instituto de Karakura. Su padre casi la habia echado de la casa para que se cambiara de ciudad al Instituto, era el mas prestigioso de la region por lo que supuestamente era bueno, así que ese año tambien comenzaria a vivir sola en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. No estaba realmente preocupada o asustada por vivir sola, desde los 10 que se quedaba sola en casa por lo que ya sabía cocinar y hacer esas cosas, ademas si se sentía sola la estupida de Ishida Umeko vivia tambien en Karakura asi la iría a molestar de vez en cuando.

El Instituto no estaba muy lejos de su casa por lo que tenia un tiempo extra para dormir, aunque eso le podria jugar en contra, como lo descubrira en el primer día.

-Mierda!- la pelinaranja corria a toda velocidad para llegar al instituto antes de que le cerraran las puertas en la cara- No puedo llegar tarde le primer día.

En tiempo record Ichigo llegó al instituto, subió las escaleras y se sentó en el asiento del fondo a un lado de la ventana 2 segundos antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta detrás suyo, respró hondo y se desparamó en la silla. El profesor comenzó a pasar la lista de asistentes asi que cuando dijeron su nombre respondio con un ligero "si" y el resto de los nombres pasaron como sonidos sin importancia pero en un nombre en particular se escuchó un bufido de decepcion por parte de las chicas del salón lo cual ignoró.

-…Kurosaki!- una chica de cabello liso negro azulado le gritó en el oido a la pelinanja que estaba perdida mirando hacia un arbol en el patio provocando que se sobresaltara-

-Ah?- preguntó Ichigo cuando se dio cuenta de que era Ishida quien le hablaba

-Como estuviste toda la clase mirando ese interesante arbol, te comunico que soy la presidenta de la clase y que deberias saludar a tus compañeros…imbecil-

-Si si, como quieras- dicho esto se paró de su asiento y dio un vistazo a quienes seran sus compañeros este año, y lo que se encontró no fue nada esperanzador:

En el centro del salon habia un monton de chicas revoloteanto alrededor de un rubio alto quien solo sonreia derritiendo a las muchachas a su lado, en el asiento que estaba mas cerca del monton de hormonas femeninas, según Ichigo, estaba una muchacha peliblanca de pequeña estatura que bufaba con una venita en la sien y miraba con un odio infinito hacia el horizonte mientras un joven igual de bajito que ella la intentaba calmar con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. En el frente estaba un chico con el cabello negro desordenado, ojos marrón y unos piercings en la oreja riendo estruendosamente junto a una chica de cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta, se podia ver que por el cuello del uniforme sobresalian unos tatuajes tribales, Ichigo se acercó lentamente a ellos quienes parecian mas "normales"…oh que equivocada estaba.

-Abarai Ritsuko, mucho gusto- subitamente una mano extendida apareció frente a ella

-Kurosaki Ichigo…- respondio algo sorprendida estrechando su mano-

-Arisawa Takashi-saludó el pelinegro con expresion aburrida- Debes ser nueva en la ciudad, no?

-Sep, me mudé hace un mes. Asi no tengo que soportar al viejo…-

-Viejo?-la joven de los tatuajes ladeó la cabeza- Tu papá es un asco?

-No sabes cuanto…-

Así los tres comenzaron a conversar hasta que llegó la siguiente clase. Hasta ese momento no se habia percatado pero el asiento de al lado estaba vacio asi que alguien faltaba "un imbecil que falta el primer día" pensó la joven y soltó una ligera risita.

-Parece que tenemos a la nueva Idol del instituto eh?- la peliroja le comentó a Ichigo dandole un codazo en las costillas

-C-callate- lo unico que podia hacer la joven era caminar e intentar no hacer contacto visual con todos los chicos babosos que la miraban y le gritaban: "Ichigo-chwan!"

-Es verdad Ichigo, tendras que acostumbrarte a esto. Recuerdas al rubio de nuestro salón, pues ese es el Idol, creo que se llama Matsumoto Raiko, pero aun no has visto al tipo que viene siendo Idol desde la secundaria, es ridiculo como se ponen por él…- el joven de ojos marrones notó como su amiga pelirroja comenzaba a enrojecer- Porfavor Ritsuko, detente!

-Lo siento- respondio entre risitas – Lo que dice Takashi es verdad, ademas dicen que viene a este instituto; puede que esté en nuetra clas- ahí va de nuevo.

-Lo que sea, yo voy a comprar algo asi que los alcanzo alla- con paso decido e ignorando a cualquiera se dirigió a la cafeteria, compró un pan yakisoba y se encaminó a las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea pero un "Kya!" colectivo de la mitad de la poblacion femenina la sobresaltó provocando que mirara en direccion a los gritos, lo unico que vió fue un monton de chicas rodeando a una sola persona a quien no podia ver claramente. Retomo su rumbo hacia la azotea cuando sintió que alguien paso corriendo a su lado sin siquiera verla provocando que se tropezara, con una vena en la sien comenzo a subir las escaleras, abrió lentamente la puerta, salió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Lo que vió fue suficiente para que si pasaba una jodida vaca voladora montando a superman en direccion al pais de la felicidad le importara un carajo…

-Es enserio…? OTRA VEZ TU?!- unos ojos violetas la miraban con tanta sorpresa como ella

-Se conocen Ichigo?- es enserio Arisawa? Tenias que preguntar eso?

-Ichigo-chan!-el joven de cabello azabache se apartó de Ritsuko quien descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él para correr abrazar a la ojimiel, ella se hizo a un lado dejando que pasara de largo- Asi recibes de tu amigo… y algo mas

-Imbecil, c-callate- para su suerte Kou dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, pero eso no pudo evitar que ella lo escuchara y todos los recuerdos que supuestamente habia olvidado volvieran de golpe- Si, este idiota fue de vacaciones junto a mi familia y su papá.

-Oh, que curioso…- la pelirroja se acercó y se apegó al ojivioleta, abrazando su brazo y recostando su cabeza en su hombro, el chico luego besó su cabeza y le sonrió. Eso provocó una sensasion desagradable en Ichigo, por lo que se dispuso a sentarse al lado de Takashi y simplemente comer para volver a clases.

-Hey, el idiota de los ojos violetas y la ridicula de los tatuajes traigan su culo hacia aquí para poder comer- reclamó el mas alto de los chicos

-Si, si- el Kuchiki se sentó al lado de Takashi, Ritsuko aun no se separaba de él por lo que se sentaron juntos y al otro lado del chico de ojos marron estaba Ichigo quien masticaba su comida lentamente sin despegar una mirada llena de odio del suelo - Por cierto, soy tu compañero de clases Ichigo-chan. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

La pelinaranja escupió la mitad de lo que tenia en la boca, dejando a una asqueada Ritsuko, un sorprendido Takashi y un siempre sonriente Kou. Este no iba a ser un año bonito…

* * *

Creo que era demasiado obvio quien era el tipo que se sentaba al lado de Ichigo xD. Hasta el prox capitulo.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6! (/^-^)/ Aqui viene la hermosa rutina que deberá llevar Ichigo con Kou rondando a su alrededor

* * *

-Ichigo-chan!-un pelinegro de ojos violetas pasaba volando al lado de un grupo de chicos para aterrizar en Ichigo quien en un movimiento rápido se hizo a un lado dejando que la, según la población femenina del instituto (incluida Ichigo), hermosa cara de Kou se golpeara contra la espalda de Takashi provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Idiota-la pelinaranja se dio la media vuelta cuando sintió como era abrazada por la espalda y una cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro

-No seas mala Ichigo-chan- el ojivioleta podía notar que un leve tono rojo adornaba las mejillas de la chica, por lo que la siguiente oración la susurró causando que su aliento provocara cosquillas en la oreja de Ichigo- Sé que aún...-

Antes de que terminara la frase estaba en el suelo apreciando el hermoso cielo mientras el alma se le escapaba por la boca, Ichigo…simplemente se iba al salón dejando a la pelirroja de los tatuajes y a Takashi con el bulto inerte en el piso.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso- comentó el pelinegro más alto para después llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca.

-Pero es Ichigo-chan~-respondió con un puchero

-Kou-kun, ven a comer algo- Ritsuko hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara a su lado

-Aunque Ritsuko también es muy linda- el joven se sentó a su lado y la abrazo por la cintura para después besarle la mejilla

-Cállense y coman- dijo Takashi con una voz en la que se podía percibir un poco de desprecio

Un sondo alarmó a los estudiantes que se encontraban en los alrededores: Uno de los miembros del fans club de Ichigo, que por cierto estaba en aumento, estaba estampado contra la pared mientras la pelinaranja caminaba hacia las escaleras para subir a su salón. Lo que pasó es muy simple, el joven de cabello castaño tentó a su suerte y se aventuró a abrazar a la Idol del instituto, a cambio recibió una hermosa patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar hasta la pared en la que se encontraba ahora. Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que la "nombraron" idol del instituto así que había tomado confianza y decidió golpear a cualquier imbécil que violara su espacio personal, por ejemplo el idiota de la pared. De alguna manera la joven no tenía solo a la población masculina babeando por ella, sino que parte de las chicas la admiraban tanto que al parecer más de alguna tenía un altar al fondo de su clóset, por lo que su club de fans tenía como miembros a todos los chicos y por lo menos a un cuarto de las chicas... Nada mal para el primer año.

En el medio de la marea de personas se podía apreciar una cabeza naranja que se movía rápidamente y tras ella, una roja y dos negras que le intentaban seguir el paso desde lejos. Súbitamente una de las cabezas negras aceleró llegando ágilmente a la dueña del anaranjado cabello.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir lo mismo?!- Kou repitió la maniobra que había intentado hace no más de 15 minutos atrás, pero ahora rodeó completamente la cintura de la joven con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello acercando a la ojimiel a él.

La cara de los demás era impagable, uno que otro "Kyaa!" se escapó de entre la multitud, pero la mayoría de las miradas eran de confusión o de un odio infinito.

-Lo sabía... Ichigo-chan es muy "abrazable"- comentó Kou a la vez que estrechaba aún más a la peli naranja en sus brazos.

-Eso ni siquiera es un adjetivo!- le gritó con un rojo en su cara, no se sabía si era de vergüenza o de ira. Luego se abrió paso ante las miradas de los demás y se dirigió nuevamente al salón aun con el chico abrazándola lo que, aunque no admitiría, no era tan incómodo..."Cállate" sabes que te gusta~ "No me gusta el imbécil!" Me refería a los abrazos "..." Tomare eso como una victoria para mí.

Como el chico se rehusaba a soltarla, Ichigo tuvo que caminar todo el trayecto con el pelinegro pegado a ella provocando miradas de odio e impresión. Cuando por fin se disponía a sentarse en su lugar a un lado de la ventana se dio cuenta que Kou aún no la soltaba por lo que comenzó a desesperarse.

-No me separaré de ti nunca...- pausa inquietante-...más

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la peli naranja, tal vez fue por el aliento del joven chocando contra su cuello o por las palabras que salieron de su boca. Como si un tiempo límite de cumpliera, el ojivioleta soltó a la chica con delicadeza y se alejó un poco permitiendo que se sentara, luego miro hacia la puerta encontrándose con alrededor de 20 rostros femeninos que lo miraban con impaciencia.

-Kou-kun~ Dame un abrazo a mí también~- el puchero de una chica de ojos verdes se escuchó desde el fondo del montón.

-Ah... No puedo hacer eso- lágrimas de decepción corrían por las mejillas de las jóvenes

-Entonces porque si lo haces con Abarai-san y Kurosaki-san?- de algún modo místico ahora el pelinegro se encontraba rodeado por las féminas

-Pues porque ellas son un caso especial- respondió vagamente dejando más dudas de las que se suponía debía aclarar- En especial Ichigo-chan~- a continuación le guiñó un ojo a la multitud y sonrío provocando derrames nasales masivos, seguido de esto se sentó en su lugar y simplemente miró a la ojimiel, quien estaba con su vista fija en un libro, hasta que el profesor entró.

* * *

-Kurosaki! No corras por el maldito pasi...- Ishida no fue capaz de terminar cuando un grupo ridículamente grande de alumnos le pasó por encima. Adivinen que querían?... Exacto a Kurosaki Ichigo. En las últimas 5 horas Ichigo había ganado más enemigos que nadie que ella conociera, todas y me refiero a TODAS las que habían visto como el gran Kuchiki Kou la había abrazado la estaban persiguiendo en este preciso momento, además estaba su club de fans quienes también la perseguían con cámaras fotográficas. Ya había pasado la última hora así que Ichigo fue al baño antes de irse al departamento, pero al salir se encontró con la horda dispuesta a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Al comenzar a subir las escaleras para buscar su mochila al salón logró perder a la mitad de la multitud así que continuó corriendo a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas y se libró de sus perseguidores.

Ya más calmada y con su mochila lista para ya largarse bajo asegurándose de no ser víctima de cacería humana nuevamente, en vez de eso se encontró con el ya famoso Matsumoto Raiko quien comenzó a caminar a su lado tranquilamente.

-Kurosaki-chan no? Deberíamos salir un día de estos, no sé a tomar algo o tal vez al cine, se ve que te gustan las películas. O tal vez la música? vamos a...- las palabras que no paraba de pronunciar el rubio a su lado no eran procesadas por su cerebro ya que estaba concentrada mirando como una cabeza negra y otra roja estaban endemoniadamente cerca, demasiado para su gusto.

Eran Kou y Ritsuko; estaba abrazados cerca de un árbol, él tomaba su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba su cabeza y ella estaba aferrada fuertemente a su torso con la cabeza en su hombro, no podía ver su rostro por lo que éste estaba en dirección al del chico. La misma sensación que tuvo cuando el Kou abrazó a la pelirroja en la azotea se apoderó de ella así que desvío la mirada rápidamente e ignoró por completo al chico a su lado dejándolo hablándole al aire mientras ella se apresuraba a la salida.

Ya en su departamento no tenía ganas de hacer nada, que le den por culo al profesor de literatura y su puto libro. Se acostó temprano sin prender la televisión y simplemente se durmió con tantas preguntas como puntos violetas tenía su pijama... Está bien, fue una mala comparación y peor si tomamos en cuenta el color.

Los siguientes días Kou no estaba tan apegado a ella, se limitaba a conversar durante la hora del almuerzo y entre los recesos (Como un compañero de clases normal según Ichigo) pero ya no estaban eso abrazos furtivos y esas mirabas que la taladraban. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir de algún que otro modo lo extrañaba.

Se había vuelto más cercana a Takashi luego de esos días y se dio cuenta que tenía el mismo sentido del humor sarcástico que ella además de que le mostró varias bandas nuevas que le parecían asombrosas, incluso el fin de semana lo acompañó a un local de piercings y tatuajes así que aprovecho y se hizo una expansión en la oreja izquierda. Le dolió más que un infierno pero le quedaba realmente bien.

* * *

Ese día comenzaban las actividades extra curriculares y ella se había inscrito en kendo junto a Takashi y, para su mala suerte, también Kou. Cada vez que iba lo encontraba allí (obviamente Ichigo, tiene que ir. Imbécil) hablando con Ritsuko lo que le provocaba un malestar en el pecho y garganta. El idiota de Takashi la había abandonado al parecer porque se largaba inmediatamente luego de que acabara el taller dejándola sola con Kou y aunque disfrutaba mucho los momento en que estaban solo los dos, se la pasaba tratando de articular palabras coherentes y establecer una conversación. Para conservar su dignidad ella vivía por el lado contrario al del pelinegro así que se iban por caminos separados.

Así que sus días se limitaban a esto: Profesores idiotas con más tarea y exámenes, conversaciones de temas ridículos con Takashi, Ritsuko y Kou, mientras que en la tarde su lengua se volvía una idiota al momento de hablar con este último a solas, tal vez era por nerviosismo o porque estaba molesta por lo de Ritsuko. Ella ya sabe porque es, pero no nos lo dirá a menos que la amordacemos. Como sea que fuera, así pasara la mayoría del año Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Kou... Como se atreve ¬.¬9

PD: Quiero hacerme una expansion D:

Reviews? Flores? Tomatazos? Hasta el proximo capitulo n.n7


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola n.n/ Capitulo 7 :'D Creo que ya iran adivinando que pasara este capitulo xD, pero aun asi espero les guste :3

* * *

En los últimos meses habían circulado muchos rumores acerca de la relación entre los 3 idols del Instituto: desde que la vieron caminando con Matsumoto, Ichigo sí que se había ganado a todas las chicas en su contra, por otra parte los chicos la admiraban como a una diosa. Además de dibujar bigotes y cuernitos en las fotos de la pelinaranja habían algunas jóvenes que se peleaban entre ellas por con quien se quedaría Ichigo: Con el alto y guapo Matsumoto Raiko, quien capturaba las miradas de todas solo con estornudar o con el moreno Kuchiki Kou, más bajo que su "rival" pero lo compensaba con unos ojos y una actitud que encantaba a quien hablara con él.

Por su parte la pelinaranja los ignoraba magistralmente y se dedicaba a concentrarse en los estudios, pero si en medio de la clase veía a Ritsuko y a Kou sonriéndose le provocaba una punzada como si realmente le hubieran golpeado, así que su lengua se trababa y hablaba con un idiota que se golpeó la cabeza con una viga de acero.

Dado que las punzadas no se debían a una enfermedad ni trastorno psicológico y que solo ocurrían cuando pasaba la situación ya antes descrita o cuando los 2 sujetos interactuaban llegó a una conclusión lógica: 1.- tenía un parásitos en el cerebro o 2.- estaba enamorada del idiota. Personalmente creo que es la segunda "Preferiría tener parásitos" si como no...

* * *

Ya era época del festival escolar, Ishida estaba ocupada con mantener todo en orden y mandaba a algunos "voluntarios" a ayudar a los profesores. La clase de Ichigo estaba haciendo un café con mayordomos, debían aprovechar a los 2 idols del Instituto, pero en vez de usar ternos usaban un shihakusho. Las chicas se ocuparían de la cocina y de la publicidad, exceptuando a la pelinaranja, quien también iba a servir en el café como maid. El festival comenzaba el lunes y terminaba el miércoles en la noche con una fogata. Hoy era viernes, y un viernes nada bonito...

Ese día en particular la habían abordado con miles de preguntas sobre su relación con el Kuchiki; alguien misterioso (Kou) había dicho que a Ichigo le gustaba Kou, la pelinaranja se dispuso a buscar al idiota (Kou) que se había atrevido a abrir la boca y se ocuparía que no la volviera a abrir jamás, pero al no encontrarlo ya que la chica que había comenzado el rumor calló acerca de quién se lo dijo, se dirigió al imbécil más cercano: Kou.

Para su mala suerte el joven "mágicamente" estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando a los profesores así que no pudo ni almorzar con ella y tampoco hablar en las horas de recreo...maldito suertudo.

-El idiota está muy ocupado últimamente- el grupo de amigos, exceptuando al bajito de ojos violetas, estaban en el salón mirando el techo y hablando estupideces sin ningún tipo de sentido, Ichigo comentó esto sin tomarle importancia para iniciar una conversación distinta y de paso averiguar dónde estaba el pelinegro

-Verdad? Lo extraño mucho, Kou~~- la pelirroja hizo un puchero mientras se retorcía en su lugar dando una impresión bastante infantil, el chico de cabello negro a su lado bufó y la miró con odio, seguido a esto Ritsuko se calmó y continuó- Si quieres saber dónde está tienes que esperar a que los profesores lo liberen. Por lo que sé tiene algo que hacer hoy así que deberías encontrarlo en unos 20 min más.

-Tal vez sus fans lo aborden de nuevo para llevarlo a alguna tienda de pastelitos o lo que sea- un ceño fruncido de marcó notablemente en la frente de la pelirroja, seguido de esto Takashi sonrió de medio lado- Pero bueh, a ti no te arrastran a lugares porque les volarías todos los dientes. Deberías mejorar esa actitud, tal vez hasta me interese por ti...

Los ojos de Ichigo casi se salen de sus órbitas y un rojo intenso coloreó sus mejillas causando un efecto gracioso si te ponías a pensar que era más rojo que el cabello de la chica a su lado.

-Q-q-que e-estas diciendo?!- el pelinegro estalló en carcajadas retorciéndose en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Es broma, es broma... Jajajaja debiste ver tu expresión- aun incorporándose después de casi caer al suelo miró a la joven frente a él- Mejor sigue con esa actitud de malas pulgas, si comienzas a ser dulce tal vez incluso los profesores te hagan altares en sus armarios. Cuidado.

-Muy gracioso Arisawa- le lanzó su mochila a la cara del joven- Ahora, tú el imbécil de los piercings, me podrías explicar por qué mierda soy la única "Idol" del instituto?

-Es bastante simple, eres la más bonita. La mayoría son lindas pero tienen una actitud horrible, y no me refiero a ser agresivas, sino que no tienen modales, como Ritsuko aquí presente- golpe en el brazo- Agh! Es verdad.

-Oh...- Ichigo miró el reloj que colgaba de la parte delantera del salón y salió disparada no sin antes quitarle la mochila la de las manos a Takashi y de paso golpearlo en la cabeza suavemente.-Tengo que alcanzar al imbécil! Adiós.

Dejo a 2 jóvenes con una expresión de "Wtf?" En sus rostros y a la velocidad de la luz bajo y con sus zapatos de calle ya puestos caminó por el patio hasta la salida del instituto buscando a su víctima.

* * *

-Vamos chicas- la mano del joven Kuchiki tomo delicadamente la mano de una chica castaña-, no queremos que cierren la tienda

-Claro Kou-kun- rodeando al pelinegro habían alrededor de 7 estudiantes que lo miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Antes de que se pudiera voltear para salir del instituto Kou sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su abdomen y como una cabeza era apoyada en su espalda.

-Kou...- la felicidad mezclada con sorpresa en la cara del chico al ver que era su preciosa Ichigo-chan duró sólo unos segundos, las manos que estaba abrazadas al torso del joven subieron y tomaron su cuello provocando que bajara la cabeza y sus brazos quedaran inmovilizados- Acompáñame.

El pelinegro se despidió rápidamente de las chicas y les advirtió que no se preocuparan por él mientras era arrastrado a un lado del instituto.

-Bien idiota ahora me vas a explicar muchas cosas- Ichigo lo soltó y quedo frente a él mirándolo fijamente provocando que el pelinegro retrocediera un poco topándose con una pared tras él; estaba entra la espada y la pared- Porqué este instituto?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, es uno de los mejores de mi región así que creo que es obvio porque vine. Pero cerca de tu ciudad hay unos bastante buenos no? Porque aquí?

-Para alejarme del viejo idiota- se cruzó los brazos- Ahora, explica por qué no me dijiste que te ibas tan temprano "ese" día?

-Oh... Yo tampoco estaba muy seguro del porque no te lo dije. Tenía que ver con mi mal hábito que precisamente tú entorpeciste- El ojivioleta se paró derecho y miro a los ojos a la chica

-A que te refieres?- la pelinaranja cambio la distribución de su peso de una pierna a la otra

-Recuerdas lo que hice cuando nos encontramos? Lo del príncipe caballeroso y guapo- ella asintió-, pues creo que es divertido hacerlo y como a las chicas les encanta yo me divierto y hago que ellas pasen un buen rato, si es que me entiendes.

-Y que tengo que ver yo ahí? Es mi culpa que no funcionara?-

-No es tu culpa... sino mía. Yo caí y me enamoré de ti.- lo dijo con simpleza aunque se le podía notar un tono carmín en sus mejillas, ella por otra parte estaba ridículamente roja y toda su compostura se perdió por lo que prefirió esconderse entre sus mechones anaranjados.

-...estas jodiendo verdad?- Ichigo levanto la vista y el joven pudo notar como los ojos miel que estaban frente a él estaban algo aguados, pero aun así la chica tenía una sonrisa que luchaba por reprimir provocando que se viera torcida

-No.-

-Si te enamoraste de mí, entonces... entonces porque sales con Ritsuko...?- el ceño del joven se frunció y su rostro adoptó una expresión de confusión total?

-A que te refieres?- entonces la pelinaranja le contó lo que vio hace algún tiempo en el patio del Instituto- Eso...

-Explícalo- desde que empezó la conversación su tono de voz paso de algo demandante a una voz quebradiza, como si casa palabra que pronunciara fuera ahogada por agua.

-Hace años que soy amigo íntimo de Ritsuko, nos conocimos hace mucho, creo que en primaria, el punto es que casi somos hermanos por lo que nos tenemos mucha confianza. Ese día comenzó a salir con Takashi, hace meses que babeaba por él aunque no se le notara así que estaba endiabladamente feliz cuando él le dijo que sí. Vino corriendo hasta encontrarme y me lo contó, como buen "hermano mayor" la felicite y abracé. Eso es todo, no hay nada más que contar.- Ichigo se quedó procesando todo lo que le dijo y cuadraba: esas miradas de odio cuando Ritsuko hablaba sobre Kou, que Takashi se desapareciera místicamente y que últimamente los había visto llegar juntos...es enserio Kurosaki? Ahora te das cuenta de todo esto?

-Jajajaja, soy una idiota, verdad?- mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos sintió como era estrechada suavemente y como una mano comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza.

-No eres una idiota, creo que es muy tierno que te pongas celosa así- inserte sonrisa aquí- Aclarado este asunto, hay algo que todavía te tengo que decir. Te amo.

La felicidad inmensa que invadía la mente de Ichigo fue detenida y reemplazada por una expresión sorpresa.

-No nos conocimos en las vacaciones, pero tampoco lo hicimos en el dojo de kendo-suspiró- Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años, siempre fue delicada de salud por lo que frecuentábamos los hospitales y clínicas, pero de un momento a otro empeoro drásticamente y fue internada en la clínica de tu familia- se podía notar como le costaba hablar del tema al chico, estaba apretando sus puños y miraba al suelo por un largo intervalo de tiempo entre cada oración- Luego de que muriera me senté en la recepción a llorar pero divise una cabeza naranja que me miraba con preocupación, esa eras tú. Tú también habías perdido a alguien hace poco pero aun así podías sonreír. Me contagiaste tu sonrisa y jugamos la mayoría de la tarde, por eso nuestros padres se conocen. A lo que voy es que ese tiempo que pasamos juntos pudimos olvidarnos un poco de nuestro dolor y todo fue gracias a tu sonrisa.

-Lo recuerdo...ahora lo recuerdo- ella sonrió y miró a los orbes violetas-

-He estado enamorado de ti desde ese día, luego de que terminaron las vacaciones recordé todo. Ese es por qué no te lo he dicho hasta ahora, además no parecía como si tú me apreciaras mucho...-

-Pero lo hago! Te a...- la joven que antes interrumpió al pelinegro fue interrumpida por una voz que estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Kurosaki-chan!- doblando en una esquina del edificio aparecía un chico de, aparentemente, la misma edad que Ichigo, alto y de un cabello anaranjado oscuro corto a excepción de un mechón que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda atado con una liga, poseía unos extraños ojos grises que se detuvieron al encontrarse con unos color miel.

-Inoue?!-

* * *

Kou es un amor de persona :3...Estupido y nada sensual Inoue arruinando momentos :c. Aproposito; que les parece la apariencia de Inoue?

Hasta el proximo capitulo n.n/


	8. Capitulo 8

Les traigo el capitulo mas corto de este lado del mundo, mas conocido como el Capitulo n° 8

* * *

Qué coño había pasado en menos de 10 minutos? Primero: se confiesa a la chica que ha amado desde niños, segundo le cuenta que se conocen desde hace años, ella le iba a decir lo que ella sentía pero un imbécil la interrumpió. Y ahora ese mismo imbécil la estaba abrazando mientras la alzaba en el aire

-Sabía que era Kurosaki-chan, reconocería ese cabello en cualquier parte- Ichigo estaba en un estado en el que no procesaba nada, estaba estática mientras el joven alto la envolvía con sus brazos y la levantaba del suelo.- No estas feliz de verme? Soy yo, Inoue Haru!

-Que haces aquí?!- la chica no quería ser descortés pero en ese preciso momento no quería a su ex-novio allí.

-A partir de la próxima semana iré a tu clase- el oji-gris ya había bajado a la chica pero la tenía sujeta por los hombros como si temiera que escaparía si la soltaba- Ya han pasado 2 años, no me extrañaste?

-...ejem, disculpa el idiota de ojos grises, me podrías explicar que mierda haces?- Kou miro con ira a Inoue, y este se hizo el inocente.

-Pues estoy saludando a mi novia luego de 2 años- respondió arrogante el chico

-...-el pelinegro se quedó de piedra.

-...-segundo le tomo a la chica salir del trance provocado por esas palabras- Inoue, que mierda andas diciendo? Cuando te fuiste terminamos!

-Técnicamente... no. Me mudé antes de que fuera oficial- ahora Ichigo también estaba de piedra- Así que, ahora tengo que hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace 2 años.

El campo visual del Kuchiki fue obstruido por el cuerpo del joven de cabello naranjo. Este se paró enfrente de Ichigo y le sujeto las caderas para atraerla a él, ella por su parte coloco sus manos en el pecho del chico para de algún modo detenerlo, lo que fue inútil pues segundos después sintió la presión de los labios de Haru sobre los de ella.

-Te amo Kurosaki-chan- el chico le sonrió ampliamente a la joven que aún estaba estática en su lugar-

-Imbécil!- el grito lleno de ira de Kou despertó a la joven- Ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar a alguien! Salieron por 1 mes y ya la amas? Es enserio!?

-Claro, es Kurosaki-chan- Haru se paró frente al pelinegro e hizo uso de su altura para intimidarlo, pero el joven no movió ni un pelo-Además quien eres tú para cuestionarme?-

-Déjame decirte, afeminado, que soy quien ha estado enamorado de ella por 8 años!- sonrío de oreja a oreja y lo miro fijamente- Y no pienso dejar que tú, imbécil, se interponga entre Ichigo-chan y yo.

-Ja! Eso lo quiero ver!-rio sarcástico-Cuéntale Kurosaki-chan-

-...Ichigo-chan?-

-...Kurosaki-chan?- aparentemente a nadie le importaba una mierda lo que opinara Ichigo, pero eso no importaba mucho, aun si ella decía algo no creo que la escucharan si ella está en su departamento.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- Ichigo casi se tele transportó hasta el departamento para no estar en esa situación tan ridículamente incomoda. Tiro su mochila quien sabe dónde y se tiro en la cama.

Claro que estaba sorprendida de ver a Inoue después de 2 jodidos años, y sí que había cambiado. Al principio, cuando lo vio aparecer en el patio, no lo reconoció pero al ver los ojos grises que la miraron con tanta alegría supo enseguida que era él, no había crecido tanto pero su presencia era más notoria, ya no se encorvaba ligeramente al caminar, tampoco jugaba constantemente con sus dedos, se paraba derecho y se podía notar que si entraba a algún lugar nadie lo ignoraría, se veía más... varonil.

De alguna manera extrañó el tiempo que paso con él, se divirtió mucho y él era atento con ella, pero realmente no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

"No es como Kou..." Oh, acaso estas admitiendo que te gusta Kuchiki? "Nope, no me gusta" vamos sabes que...- "Estoy enamorada de él" ...mierda.

Quien les diga que la vida de Ichigo era fácil, mándenlo al carajo. Un tipo a quien catalogaba como imbécil se enamoró de ella, se confiesa y ella se admite que también está enamorada, pero no se lo dice, y mágicamente aparece su ex-novio diciéndole que la ama... es como decía Karin, a Ichi-nee le va bien con los chicos.

-Putos viernes, desde ahora el peor día de la semana- se pasó con rudeza la mano por su cara y suspiró sonoramente-"Hasta el festival escolar..."

Ichigo nunca pensó que tendría tanto temor de abrir una puerta, era solo la puerta del salón pero detrás estaban los culpables de los 2 días de insomnio que había pasado. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que decirle a Inoue y que responderle a Kou, desperdició todo el fin de semana pensando mientras miraba el hermoso techo de su habitación.

Debía abrir la puerta, llevaba 10 min mirándola con pavor, así que se armó de valor, infló el pecho y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con 2 pares de ojos mirándole: unos grises con felicidad tatuada en la retina y otros violetas con curiosidad y dulzura. Entró tranquilamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero se borró rápidamente al sentir otros 27 pares de ojos sobre ella; ¡Que día más bonito le espera!

* * *

Voy a subir el nueve hoy tambien, para compensar este que quedó demasiado corto :c

n.n/


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola n.n/ Capitulo 9! Como el ultimo capitulo era demasiado corto me esforcé y traté de compensarlo. Ya es el festival escolar! pero en mi instituto viene la temporada de examenes D: *se desangra* Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Princesa- un "kyaa!" perforó los tímpanos de Ichigo provocando que se tropezara y mirara con odio a todo aquel que la había visto. El "kyaa!" vino de una de las tantas estudiantes femeninas que esperaban fuera de la clase 1-3 su turno para ser atendidas, con suerte, por uno de los 3 idols.

Si, ahora eran 3. Matsumoto había causado impacto desde que entró por las puertas del instituto el primer día, Kou era famoso desde la secundaria así que todas lo tenían en la mira, pero Inoue solo tuvo que ponerse la yukata y sonreír para que a la población femenina les diera una hemorragia nasal. Ya no era un triángulo amoroso entre Kou, Ichigo y Raiko, ahora era un rombo con la introducción de Haru al grupo. Pero al parecer en poco tiempo sería un triángulo de nuevo, corría el rumor de que Matsumoto estaba saliendo con una chica de 2 año, todos decían que era extraña, me refiero a que no es muy normal tener casi una sonrisa tatuada en la cara y casi no abrir los ojos. Como dicen: "Para gustos, colores"

-Kurosaki-san, un café helado por favor- el café estaba divido en clientes hombres y mujeres; 3/4 del salón era para las chicas y el resto para los chicos, para desgracia de la pelinaranja ella era la única que tenía que atender ese lado del salón, además había estado lleno desde que abrieron...HACE 2 HORAS.

Puto instituto y putos alumnos, pero por sobre todas las cosa putos cafés maid.

El "hermoso" servicio del café incluía que los clientes podían pedirle lo que fuera a la maid y los mayordomos. No le molestaba mucho ya que los fans que iban eran respetuosos y se limitaban a poder hablar con ella...pero esa clienta era mala, muy mala. Mientras era atendida por Inoue le pidió, casi ordenó, que jugaran al juego del rey y como se necesitan más que 2 personas término siendo arrastrada junto a Kou, Ritsuko, quien se unió por voluntad propia, e Ishida que rondaba por ahí para su mala suerte. Se podría decir que este juego seria la atracción principal del café.

-Porque tengo que estar aquí?- la chica de las gafas estaba confundida.

-Porque pasabas por aquí- respondió con una sonrisa felina quien había comenzado todo esto.

-Bien, solo acabemos con esto- bufó tomando uno de los palitos.

-Yo soy el rey...-murmuró Ishida con algo de molestia- Que el número 6 sea acariciado en la cabeza por el 1.

-Soy el 3- levantó la mano Ichigo y en ese momento la cara del pelinegro entró en pánico.

-Yo soy el 1- la chica de sonrisa felina se levantó tranquilamente y camino hacia el número 6, puso su mano sobre la mata de cabello naranjo y lo acarició por unos segundos.

-Listo- por un momento todos pudieron notar un color rojo en las mejillas de la ojimiel.- Siguiente.

-Mi turno- el ojigris levantó la mano, seguido de esto una mueca malvada se formó en su rostro- Que el 4 le pase una gomita con la boca al 5.

La mandíbula de cualquiera del salón que hubiera escuchado la inusual petición del chico calló hasta más abajo que sus rodillas. Un pánico general se apoderó de todos y se apresuraron a revisar qué número tenían: Ishida tenía el 1, Ritsuko era el 2, en el palito de Ichigo decía 3, por lo que quienes quedaban eran Kou y la chica irrespetuosa, el 4 y el 5 respectivamente. Maldito Inoue, no era ningún idiota.

-…ah…?-confusión, confusión y muchas caras rojas fue lo que predominó en el grupo que jugaba.

-Es enserio?- preguntó con algo de pánico el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a Ichigo y tragaba duro, Haru asintió inocentemente- Tsk…está bien. Tú no tienes problemas, verdad?

-No y aunque los tuviera no creo que este imbécil nos libraría de esto- sonrió dejando ver como un colmillo sobresalía dándole una apariencia algo salvaje

-Je, tienes razón. Acabemos con esto-

Se sentaron uno a cada lado de una mesa, ella estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su mano en un claro indicio de aburrimiento, él estaba desenvolviendo la gomita y sentía como la mirada de todos allí le perforaban la nuca. Con un cuidado ridículo colocó la gomita de color rosa entre sus dientes, dio una mirada fugaz a su entorno y comenzó a sudar frio cuando vio esos orbes marrones con expresión de dolor, se concentró de nuevo en terminar esa idiotez así que se inclinó en dirección a la chica y se levantó de la silla para así tener una mejor posición, con sus manos soportó su peso y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de la clienta. Los ojos de los presentes casi se salían, había algunos que sacaron cámaras y teléfonos para capturar el momento y, por otro lado, estaba Ichigo que no podía con su ira. Con su mano derecha Kou tomó lentamente la izquierda de la joven de ojos azules para apartarla de su rostro, no puso mucha resistencia en este movimiento pero se pudo notar el rojo que comenzaba a subir por su rostro, el chico la obligó a extender su mano dejando su palma hacia arriba y se acercó depositando suavemente la gomita color rosa en ella. Se separó sonriendo.

-Hecho.- dejó a todos hechos de piedra excepto a Ichigo quien volvió a respirar y sonrió levemente- Nunca dijiste que ella tenía que recibir la gomita con la boca.

-Me gusta tu estilo bajito- ahora la gomita estaba en la boca de la chica, siendo triturada por sus dientes. No parecía enojada o decepcionada, más bien era algo así como curiosidad-

-Afeminado, no olvidaré esto.- Dicho esto y superados los gritos entre ambos sobre las reglas estipuladas y el pacto de confianza en el juego del rey, todos se volvieron a sentar para continuar con ese "evento"

-Yo soy el rey…- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Inoue y "TERROR" estaba escrito en su cara, Kou era el rey después de sacar los dichosos palitos- Que el número 5 tome la mano del 2 por el resto del juego a menos que otro rey diga lo contrario.

Todos se miraron buscando al 2, pensaban que al encontrar una cara de pánico lo encontrarían y esa cara concordaba con la de Ishida, saber quién era el número 5 transformó su cara de pánico en una de vergüenza: Inoue Haru.

-Me niego, solo puedo tomar de la mano a mi dulce Kurosaki-chan~- el pelinaranjo hizo una cruz con sus brazos y miró a Ichigo-

-Tu accediste a jugar, apégate a las reglas-Ritsuko apoyó a su amigo de la infancia en esto, quería ver que sucedía, era una metiche.

-Bien... No te pongas celosa Kurosaki-chan

-Cállate- murmuró con la cabeza gacha. La actitud de Inoue estaba poniendo a la chica nerviosa, que le pasaba? Donde estaba ese chico tímido y nervioso de hace 2 años? Y quien era el tipo egocéntrico que estaba aquí ahora? Esa seguridad sin fundamento y el creerse irresistible la molestaban terriblemente.

Inoue se paró lentamente y de reojo miró a Ichigo a quien le importaba poco y casi nada lo que él hiciera, cambió de lugares con Ritsuko, la que estaba sentada junto a Ishida, y tomo su mano entrelazando los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la mano derecha de ella. "Kyas" resonaron en el aire

-...-era gracioso ver a la temida presidenta de la clase estar del color de un tomate. El chico hizo amague de soltar su mano pero fue detenido por los gritos de una pelirroja hiperactiva.

-Eh! Que es hasta que termine el juego!- murmuró un "bien" y bajo la mano hasta su pierna y por consiguiente también la de la chica llegó ahí.-Siguiente ronda

-Soy yo- dijo sin importancia la clienta de cabello ¿celeste?- Que el numero 1 le dé una vuelta por el piso al 6, pero debe llevar al 6 en su espalda.

Ichigo era el 6 y, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Haru y la felicidad infinita de Kou, el pelinegro era el 1. Rápidamente le chico extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la silla, él se agacho para tomarla y acomodarla en su espalda, como estaba usando el "uniforme del café", mejor conocido como yukata, tuvo que subirla un poco para poder subirse en la espalda del joven, por eso en el momento que el chico tocó su pierna su rostro se volvió un tomate bien maduro.

-Estas cómoda?- le susurró a la joven, ella solo emitió un leve "...si" y se acomodó en la espalda pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Kou.- Nos vamos.

-Alguien los tiene que seguir, nadie nos asegura que lo van a hacer- Ritsuko frunció el ceño al igual que Kou, quería estar a solas con su Ichigo-chan.

-Yo lo hago!- el pelinaranjo gritó levantando su mano izquierda junto a la derecha de Ishida.

-...Tendrías que ir con Ishida-

-Bien, vamos- decidido empujo a la pareja frente a él y salió con todo un salón observando a las 2 parejas con sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Todas y cada una de las miradas de alumnos y profesores que se encontraban en la segunda planta del edificio iban dirigidas a las parejas, primero porque allí estaban 3 de los 4 idols y la presidenta demonio de la clase 1-3, y segundo por las expresiones de todos: Ishida e Ichigo estaban jodidamente avergonzadas, era evidente, pero se podía ver en la pelinaranja que no estaba incomoda, en cambio la presidenta estaba nerviosa y roja. A Haru no le importaba mucho Ishida pero igualmente parecía como si estuviera diciendo con su actitud que no se acercaran, Kou tenía una sonrisa boba tatuada en la cara y de vez en cuando miraba a la chica en su espalda, pero tengan cuidado, si se acercan mucho a su Ichigo-chan pueden salir heridos.

Volviendo al salón de clases después de pasearse por todos los puestos de comida y casas embrujadas las miradas de los alumnos presentes allí se posaron rápidamente en esos 4 jóvenes que entraban discretamente. Para su sorpresa en el café ya no jugaban al juego del rey y las actividades volvieron a la normalidad.

-Terminó el juego?-preguntó el pelinegro extrañado

-Creo que si- bufó molesto Inoue por el simple hecho de hablar con él

-Ichigo-chan, listo ya puede bajarte- sin respuesta- Ichigo-chan?

La chica de ojos marrones estaba profundamente dormida en la espalda del joven.

-Ichigo-chan!, despierta! Aun estas en el instituto- la chica comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y al percatarse de donde estaba se bajó rápidamente y arregló ropa.

-Lo siento!- estaba demasiado nerviosa, casi temblaba allí mismo-

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes. Eres ligera, demasiado diría yo, deberías comer más.- bromeó un poco para aligerar el ambiente, pero él también estaba nervioso que pavo en navidad.

-Nos vemos luego- se esfumó del lugar sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, el chico se dirigió a la cocina luego de ver que se había quedado hablando con el aire.

Mientras tanto Ishida se revolvía nerviosa al lado del pelinaranjo.

-Este…Inoue-kun?-

-Si Ishida-san?-

-Ya podrías soltar mi mano?- no se había percatado de este hecho hasta que se lo hizo notar, se había acostumbrado a su cercanía.

-Discúlpame, no me di cuenta- Estaba rojo, demasiado rojo para que fuera legal. Suavemente soltó su mano y se rascó el cuello intentando que su mano volviera a ser suya y no tener que compartirla con Ishida.

-No te disculpes, era el juego. Ahora… vuelve al trabajo.- Ahí estaba, la presidenta que todos conocemos y tememos, el chico corrió hacia la cocina para ser el mayordomo más eficiente que este lugar tenia para ofrecer. Claro, que ella sí que extrañaba la mano de Inoue.

Terminado el juego del rey y con todos en su trabajo la jornada continuó como debía, salvo algunos que otros casos de fanáticos locos por las celebridades del café. Pero eso es irrelevante para estos momentos.

* * *

Aun no interiorizaba como estaba en esa situación tan incómoda.

~Flashback~

-Buen trabajo Kurosaki-san- la pelinaranja le sonrió a la chica castaña que le ayudaba a dejar los vasos en la mesa de la "cocina".- Puedes recorrer el resto del festival. Nos vemos de nuevo a las 3. Bye Bye

-Gracias, nos vemos- la chica se quitó el delantal blanco que llevaba dejando a la vista la yukata que había usado para atender a los clientes. Era blanca en su mayor parte pero tenía unos diseños florales regados por la tela, a medida que se acercaba al borde el color empezaba a volverse rosa, el obi también era rosa y se ceñía a la cintura de la joven.

-Yo también tomaré un descanso!- Haru salió entre las cortinas que separaban la cocina del comedor- Vamos Kurosaki-chan

-...- la ojimiel miraba fijamente al chico que estaba frente a ella y no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado. Estaba usando una yukata negra que tenía un patrón blanco dibujado, estaba entreabierta dejando ver su pecho y usaba un obi de color vino tinto, además dejaba caer el mechón de pelo que tenía atado en un costado, esta imagen había provocado un incremento considerable de clientes cuando él comenzó su turno. Quien creería que Inoue Haru sería así de guapo, pero no todo era físico, también era amable y dulce con la gente que consideraba amigos, y hostil con los enemigos, es decir, Kou.

-Puedo tomarlo, verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa tremenda a Ishida quien coordinaba el café.

-...s-si- la peliazul no podía ocultar ese rojo tan intenso que se apoderó de su pálida piel

-Si el afeminado toma un descanso yo también!- Kou salió de la nada gritando y agitando el puño en el aire.

-Eso ni hablar Kuchiki- Ishida volvió a su usual actitud de "Me importa una mierda lo que pienses" y miro con ira al chico que agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota- Si te vas tu perderíamos la atracción del local. Ya Matsumoto anda paseando por ahí con esa chica extraña y ahora se van Kurosaki e Inoue-kun. Tú te quedas.

-Ganas esta vez afeminado- lo miro con ira y volvió a entrar a la cocina desde donde se escuchó: "Si le llegas a tocar un solo pelo te mato!"

-Ja, eso lo veremos. Enano.- río de manera despectiva y miro hacia Ichigo quien estaba roja como un tomate por el comentario de Kou.- Vamos Kurosaki-chan.

-...S-si-

~Fin Flashback~

Ahora estaba paseando por todo el instituto con Haru muy apegado a ella, como si él quisiera decir: "Es mía", al parecer funcionaba: todos los miraban y más de algún chico se dio la media vuelta para evitar una posible golpiza a manos del ojigris. El chico había comprado un algodón de azúcar y ahora estaban de camino a la casa embrujada de la clase 3-2.

-Quieres algo en especial?- preguntó el joven mirándola con una sonrisa radiante, ella negó con la cabeza pero sin mirarlo a la cara-...muy bien. Ya son las 2:30, comamos algo. Mañana vamos a la casa embrujada

-De acuerdo- se dirigieron hacia el patio donde estaban los puestos de comida y Haru compró Takoyaki para ambos. A un lado del gimnasio habían bancas y estaba más tranquilo que en el pasillo principal, así que se sentaron allí con la sombra de un árbol sobre ellos e inconscientemente Inoue se sentó con 2 cm de separación entre él y la chica-

-...te lo pago cuando encuentre mi dinero-Ichigo buscaba por todas partes buscando su billetera, la cual estaba en el salón-

-Jajajaja, yo invito. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi novia- la pelinaranja se atragantó con el bocado que masticaba, mientras que el chico sonreía-

-Sobre eso...-la sonrisa radiante fue despegada brutalmente de su rostro, como si esas palabras fueran un fuerte viento que se llevaba todo a su paso, incluyendo su tranquilidad.- No creo que...-

-No, Kurosaki-chan, si hay algo que hice mal , dímelo. Cualquier cosa.- Haru se sobresaltó y tomó entre sus manos las de ella, provocó que la chica se diera la vuelta y lo mirara a los ojos.

-No has hecho nada mal. Eres tan atento y dulce como hace 2 años, creciste mucho y, no lo voy a negar, eres muy guapo- sonrisa en el rostro del chico- Yo estoy enamorada de alguien y no quiero seguir saliendo contigo si tus sentimientos son tan reales como los míos por esa otra persona, no quiero herirte.

El silencio inundó el ambiente, aunque hubieran gritos y música sonando por todo el edificio, la banca debajo del árbol estaba aislada de lo demás, solo se escuchaba la suave respiración de los dos adolescentes allí sentados.

-Kurosaki-chan! Yo no te quiero perder! Dime que hacer y lo haré!- Haru se paró y se posicionó frente a ella cuando sintió como una mano lo tomaba del cuello de la yukata y era arrastrado hasta el edificio.

-Llegan tarde e Ishida los mata!- Arisawa Takashi había salido de quien sabe dónde y rápidamente estaba logrando su objetivo: Llevar al ojigris de vuelta al café.

-Vamos Ichigo-chan...- el pelinegro bajito apareció tras Ichigo y se adelantó así que inconscientemente ella comenzó a caminar tras él. Kou llevaba una yukata azul marino con diseños en tonos violeta y blanco, el obi era de color negro y dejaba, al igual que Inoue, que la yukata se entreabriera dejando al descubierto parte de su torso.

La muchacha caminaba tras él y sentía una extraña incomodidad, pero prefirió no decir nada y limitarse a seguir al chico. Al parecer el también optó por su derecho de permanecer en silencio.

* * *

El resto del día la pelinaranja mantuvo una cara de "Yo no vine al instituto para hacer esto" y continuó atendiendo a los clientes. Inoue ya no irradiaba felicidad pero no se le veía triste, Kou actuaba como de costumbre aunque Ichigo sospechaba que él sabía algo más. El primer día del festival se cerró para el público a las 5 de la tarde pero los jóvenes de la clase 1-3 pudieron abandonar el edifico recién a las 6pm. Adivinen, estaban exhaustos.

-Ichigo! Kou! Traigan sus traseros aquí!- Takashi gritaba desde el otro lado del patio- haciendo señas ridículas

-Ya voy-respondieron al unísono y se unieron a Ritsuko, Takashi, Inoue e Ishida quienes estaban en la puerta del instituto conversando

-No hay réplicas: Hoy a las 8 en el centro, concierto, y van a ir.- la chica pelirroja técnicamente ordenó a los demás y estos al ver el aura amenazadora de su novio tras ella solo asintieron.

-Como mierda tienes tanta energía?- la chica ojimiel suspiró y miro a Ritsuko quien estaba colgada del cuello de Arisawa.

-Cuida tu boca Ichigo- el pelinegro alto le reprochó y añadió-Se supone que eres una señorita

-Tsk, cállate Arisawa-

-A mí me gusta Kurosaki-chan tal y como es- la chica aludida se preparó mentalmente para un abrazo que nunca llegó, en lugar de eso solo vio a 3 personas mirándola extrañados, 1 mirándola como si esperara su aprobación y el ultimo se limitaba a mirar con ansias la puerta de salida.

-Cállate afeminado-bufo el ojivioleta con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba hasta la salida- Nos vemos en un rato chicos!

-Nos vemos Kou!- Ritsuko se despidió agitando su mano en el aire de manera tosca, los demás sonrieron.

-Quienes tocan?- Ishida estaba agotada, pero como el idiota de los piercings los estaba obligando a ir, por lo menos tenía que saber quiénes iban a tocar

-Son varias bandas, es una tocata. Es rock y algo de punk, lo podrás soportar?- el chico pelinegro que quedaba contesto mientras acomodaba a su novia a su lado para poder pasar el brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Hmp, quien te crees imbécil?- La chica de las gafas se burló y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para también irse a su departamento.

-Yo también me iré, nos vemos- la chica de cabello naranjo acomodó la mochila en su hombro y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para alcanzar a la peliazul que le llevaba bastante ventaja.- Ishida! Espera!

-Nos vemos en un rato Inoue, nosotros también nos vamos- la pareja se despidió y luego tomo la dirección contraria a las 2 chicas que salieron antes, dejando a Haru en la puerta mirando a un punto invisible en el suelo del patio.

* * *

Es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, hice la mitad en las notas del celular y el resto en el computador, me divertí mucho haciendolo y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leerlo.

*Juego del Rey: Los participantes sacan un palito que está marcado con números dependiendo de los jugadores, uno de esos palitos tiene una corona o está pintado en la punta, quien lo saqué será el rey y podrá ordenar a los participantes que hagan algo. Sin embargo no sabrá quien es que numero por lo que cualquiera tendrá que cumplir con sus ordenes.


	10. Capitulo 10

Fusílenme, cuelguenme, tírenme tomates, lo que sea. Disculpen por no subir nada en 2 semanas, es que apenas tengo 1 capitulo adelantado y ademas estoy tapizada en pruebas y trabajos D:

Este capitulo es todo lo que ha pasado desde el capitulo 6 hasta el 9 desde el punto de vista de nuestro bajito de ojos violeta n.n

* * *

Un montón de mantas y frazadas era lo único que arruinaba la prolijidad de la habitación donde un chico de cabello negro dormía desparramando en la cama. Un pitido agudo rompió el silencio y provocó que el adolescente se sobresaltara y cayera de la cama.

-...duele- el chico no se tomó ni siquiera la molestia de volver a la cama, sino que buscó con su mano las frazadas que estaban en algún lugar del piso y se acurrucó en ellas para seguir durmiendo sin importarle que en 30 min comenzaba su primer día de instituto.

La alarma volvió a sonar, pero esta vez lo hizo directamente en el odio de Kou, él se levantó rápidamente golpeándose con el borde el velador en la espalda, el dolor lo hizo despertar totalmente y en ese momento fue en el que procesó la hora que marcaba el reloj y salió disparado hacia la ducha.

-Meh, ya llegué tarde- el pelinegro estaba caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos y la música que sonaba en sus audífonos a todo volumen. No le importaba mucho que digamos que luego tuviera que entrar saltando la reja del Instituto, tampoco le emocionaba mucho la idea de que las chicas del instituto tuvieran más tiempo para acosarlo, era divertido cuando se trataba solo de una, pero 20 rodeándolo cansaba.

Así que se decidió a pasear un rato y de paso comprar el almuerzo para el día, el problema estaba en que como andaba con el uniforme del instituto todos lo miraran como si fuera un delincuente que se escapó para ir a comprar y/o vender droga fuera otras escuelas. Esas hermosas miradas lo siguieron hasta la tienda más cercana para después volver como niño bien a las clases. Compró un pan yakisoba y muchas bebidas enlatadas, como si fuera que hace meses no probaba una gota de agua.

Eran las 12:30 y en media hora comenzaba el receso para almorzar, así que el pelinegro decidió apresurarse un poco porque se había alejado demasiado del camino. Evitó las calles concurridas y llegó a las grandes rejas del edificio a las 13:00 en punto, para su suerte no había profesores cerca así que escaló y saltó fácilmente la reja provocando un ruido metálico que sonó por todo el patio.

-...- sudor frío bajó por toda su espalda cuando vio la marea de chicas corriendo hacia él, cuando asimiló lo que estaba pasando puso su mejor sonrisa y caminó con la manos en los bolsillos mientras la población femenina revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Kuchiki-kun! Me recuerdas de la secundaria?- una chica baja y de cabello castaño le sonreía con ojitos de esperanza, el chico asintió no estando muy seguro- Vamos, recuerdas mi nombre?

-Claro que si... Eh, princesa.-Kou se había acercado a ella y había jugado con los mechones castaños que caían a un lado de su cara, en ese momento a ella le importaba nada y un poco menos si el pelinegro de verdad recordaba su nombre; podría morir en ese preciso momento.

Los demás estudiantes pasaban por al lado de la acumulación de hormonas femeninas y habían algunas que se unían al griterío causado por el Kuchiki.

Kou ya cansado se despidió lo más cortésmente que pudo, pero las jóvenes no se lo dejaron fácil, provocando que tuviera que empezar a correr por la mitad del edificio. Ya sabía que a su hiperactiva amiga de la infancia le gustaba almorzar en la azotea y como a la mayoría de su club de fans le daba pereza correr, se apresuró en dirección a las escaleras dejando una nube de polvo tras suyo, lo único que podían ver los alumnos era una mancha borrosa pasando a toda velocidad. El chico sonrío para sus adentros al notar que ya no lo seguían, pero aun así subió corriendo las escaleras a la azotea llegando donde lo primero que vio fue a Ritsuko sentada al lado de un tipo con piercings.

-Kou!- la pelirroja se paró bruscamente del piso y saltó a los brazos del chico, quien cayó de espaldas.

-Ritsuko-chan- Takashi observaba a ambos jóvenes en el suelo con una mueca de fastidio- Has crecido mucho. Estas muy guapa, tendré que empezar a cuidarte de los idiotas como ese de allá.

-Shh...!- la chica estaba roja e intentaba callar a toda costa a Kou, en eso el pelinegro alto ya estaba parado al lado con una mano apretando el hombro del ojivioleta como indicando que era suficiente y que se pararan en ese preciso momento.

-Arisawa Takashi, compañero de clase de Ritsuko y también su amigo, buenos días- la pareja de jóvenes se incorporó y el Kuchiki estrechó la mano que se mostraba frente a él

-Kuchiki Kou, amigo de la infancia, compañero de clase de Ritsuko-chan y por lo visto también tuyo-

Lo que sigue ya lo saben, el trío de adolescentes se sentó a almorzar hasta que por la puerta entró una mancha naranja que comenzó a gritarle a Kou para la sorpresa de los otros dos jóvenes. Lo que no saben son los profundos pensamientos que invadieron al Kuchiki cuando vio de nuevo esa cabellera naranja.

-"MIERDA! TIENE QUE SER UNA PUTA BROMA!"- sep, muy profundos-"PASARON MESES SIN VERLA Y AHORA ME LA TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR ASÍ?! Y ADEMÁS EN EL INSTITUTO?!..."

-Otra vez tú?!- La protagonista de sus pensamientos interrumpió su diálogo mental y lo miro fijamente con esos orbes violetas que tanto le gustaban

-Ichigo-chan!-fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que lo empezaran a mirar raro-"Por lo menos no he sabido nada de Ka-chan, todo va a salir bien"

* * *

Abrazos, una Ichigo roja, Kou sonriente a mas no poder, Takashi celoso de Kou, Ritsuko enamorada, un pelinegro tirado en la mitad del patio con el alma escapándosele por la boca, eso fue básicamente lo que sucedía los días siguientes en el "tranquilo" instituto de Karakura. Las cosas estaban por cambiar para el pelinegro y ese día después de clases sucedería.

-...me enamoré de ti- no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Es que estaba loco? Solo había salido seriamente una vez y ahora andaba proclamando su amor a esa chica de cabello extraño.

-Estas jodiendo, verdad?- "esta chica enserio cree que joderia con algo como esto?, es enserio". Los ojos de la pelinaranja estaban aguados, lo que le oprimió el corazón-

-No.- idiota, esa respuesta no te convence ni a ti mismo

-Entonces porque sales con Ritsuko?- su tono de voz sonaba quebradizo y ahogado.

-A que te refieres?- al escuchar su explicación no pudo evitar sonreír internamente por notar lo tierno que era-

-Hace mucho que conozco a Ritsuko-chan, somos amigos desde la infancia y hace meses que babea por Arisawa. Ese día comenzaron a salir así que vino a contarme y como buen "hermano mayor" la escuché y felicite. Eso es todo. No hay nada más entre Ritsuko-chan y yo- se sentía más tranquilo ya aclarada la situación, pero aun así no estaba todo listo. Cuando vio la expresión de la ojimiel suspiró y comenzó a hablar-

-No nos conocimos en las vacaciones, pero tampoco lo hicimos en el dojo de kendo. Mi madre siempre fue delicada de salud, así que nos lo pasábamos en clínicas y hospitales, pero cuando yo tenía 8 años de un momento a otro empeoró y allí fue cuando se internó en la clínica de tu familia...Ella murió- trago duro y miró al suelo evitando que la chica viera la expresión de su rostro- luego de que eso pasara simplemente me senté en la recepción a llorar pero pude ver una cabeza naranja que me estaba mirando preocupada, esa eras tú. También habías perdido a alguien ese día pero aun así sonreías, me contagiaste esa sonrisa y jugamos toda la tarde, así es que nuestros padres se conocen. El punto es que ese tiempo que pasamos juntos nos olvidamos un poco de nuestro dolor y todo gracias a ti.

-Lo recuerdo...- esos ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos causando que un escalofrío de recorriera la espalda.

-Desde ese día he estado enamorado de ti. Luego de las vacaciones lo recordé, por eso no te lo había dicho, además no parece que tú me apreciaras mucho...

-Pero lo hago! Te am...- fue como si la vida le hubiera entregado un galleta y luego lo hubieran tirado al suelo y quitado la galleta. Esa frase interrumpida de Ichigo le dio esperanzas, pero a algún idiota se le ocurrió aparecer. El idiota que fuera; estaba muerto desde ya.

-Kurosaki-chan!- el imbécil en cuestión era un joven alto de cabello naranjo oscuro, parecía ser castaño, y unos ojos grises que, para su molestia, miraron fijamente a Ichigo para que después el dueño de esos ojos la alzara y abrazara en el aire.

-Sabía que era Kurosaki-chan!- Kou se concentró en no romperle la cara al tipo en ese preciso momento pero no pudo más cuando noto que el tipo se negaba a soltarla

-...ejem, disculpa, el idiota de ojos grises, me explicas que mierda haces?- allí empezó una discusión que empeoro cuando Inoue se atrevió a besar a la pelinaranja frente él.

La discusión se convirtió en gritos y una vez que se percataron de que la joven por la que estaba peleando se había esfumado casi se convierte en una pelea no verbal.

-Basta, te lo voy a dejar bien claro afeminado: Ichigo-chan es mía.-

-Es MI novia, tuyo no es nada.-

-Hmp, es la persona que amo. Tú no sabes nada.-dicho esto el ojivioleta se dio media vuelta y metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de tela gris que usaba como uniforme. Inoue Haru lo miro con arrogancia y también se fue del lugar.

-Y ese imbécil que se cree?- a Kou no le importó nada y golpeo con el puño la pared del edificio, habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde que Ichigo-chan se había ido y él aun no podía pasar por la puerta del instituto. El idiota de Inoue le tenia los pelos de punta. Según Ichigo el tipo era un completo afeminado, pero mírenlo, el idiota podía tener a quien quisiera a sus pies con solo pensarlo, y lo estaba diciendo él!. Pero se tenia confianza, se había acercado mas a Ichigo en unos días de vacaciones que él en todo el tiempo que habían salido, incluso era dueño de su primer beso. La amaba, de eso estaba seguro, y no iba a dejar que un tipo salido de quien sabe dónde se la quitara así como así.

Jamás hubiera creído que trabajar de mayordomo seria tan agotador, llevaba horas allí con la sonrisa falsa estampada en el rostro, sin embargo esa sonrisa se había vuelto boba luego del juego que propuso una cliente ("Te lo agradezco chica extraña de cabello celeste!") y ahora si que no se la podía quitar de la cara. Aunque se tuviera toda la confianza de mundo le molestaba enormente que Ichigo se hubiera ido con el tipo afeminado. Ahora le estaba agradeciendo mentalmente a Ishida por mandarlo a él y a Takashi a buscarlos, se habían demorado demasiado y estaban muy ocupados como para prescindir de 2 personas. Los encontró sentados a un lado del Instituto, aislados de todo y de todos.

-…Kurosaki-chan, si hay algo que hice mal, dímelo. Cualquier cosa- esa era la voz del chico pelinaranjo y sonaba bastante desesperada.

-… lo siento, yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas y no quiero seguir saliendo contigo si tus sentimientos son tan reales como los míos por esa otra persona. No quiero herirte- se quedó helado en su lugar junto a Takashi, quien comprendió de inmediato la situación y se encaminó sin ningún problema hasta la pareja.

-Llegan tarde e Ishida los mata!- casi sin inmutarse el pelinegro tomó al chico ojigris del cuello de la yukata y lo arrastro hacia el café.

-Vámonos Ichigo-chan…- el Kuchiki se adelantó a la pelinaranja para que ella no pudiera ver su cara. "Ella ya quiere a alguien, podrá ser que…? No, es imposible, seria demasiado perfecto."

La tarde pasó igual que la mañana: llena de trabajo. Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde fue "convocado" por el tipo de los piercing y su hiperactiva novia de tatuajes para reunirse con ellos y el resto de los pobres jóvenes que habían sido arrastrados hasta allí. Le gustaba la idea de ir al concierto, hace mucho que no se dignaba a acompañar a su amiga a alguno. No le importaba escuchar el resto de la conversación, solo necesitaba saber a que hora y donde, así que averiguado esto, y luego de hacer callar a Inoue, se encaminó a la salida con las manos en los bolsillos,

-Nos vemos- se fue en dirección a su casa sin mirar hacia atrás, sin embargo no estaba realmente preocupado por llegar pronto, así que tomó el camino mas largo que pudo llegando a su casa recién a las 7 de la tarde. Demoró 30 minutos en bañarse y vestirse, salió apenas estuvo listo y llegó por lo menos 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada así que se quedó tras un poste de luz con los audífonos a todo volumen, esperando con una expresión aburrida.

* * *

No me maten por no seguir con la historia D:, estoy trabajando en ese capitulo, va a ser largo, además solo escribo en las noches en las notas del celular (ahí llega la inspiración xD)

Hasta el procimo capitulo n.n7


	11. Capitulo 11

Buen Día. No me asesinen por no actualizar, no me convencía el capitulo, pero ya que.

* * *

Aunque fueran solamente las 8 de la tarde el paisaje ya estaba oscuro, las calles de la ciudad estaban iluminadas por los faroles y el resto de luz de sol que quedaba. Ichigo caminaba nerviosa hasta el punto de encuentro que habían decidido entre todos, llevaba las manos jugando con las correas de su mochila en un claro de gesto de nerviosismo. Traía puesta una polera completamente negra que se ajustaba a su figura, pero sobre ella llevaba una camisa a cuadros roja que le quedaba muy larga, los pantalones negros eran lo único ajustado que estaba a la vista y en el extremo de ellos estaban las zapatillas con caña que, adivinen, ¡eran negras!.

Bajo una de las luces de la calle estaba su grupo de amigos: Ritsuko tenía una vestimenta bastante similar a la suya, con la diferencia de que en vez de la camisa levaba un sudadera, Takashi estaba a su lado con una chaqueta algo vieja y con unos jeans ajustados igual de gastados, en su nariz estaba el septum* que debía esconder de los profesores en el instituto, además ahora tenía puesta la expansión de color roja en vez de la negra, era la primera vez que lo veía con ese color. Al parecer a Ishida le importaba una mierda todo, ya que traía puestos unos pantalones de color celeste y una camiseta blanca junto a unas zapatillas también celestes. Iba a ser un jodido punto blanco en medio de un océano negro.

Inoue no estaba vestido de negro, pero tampoco usaba colores tan claros como la chica de las gafas, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y una camiseta de color rojo oscuro con las mangas arremangadas, en la mano, como si se hubiera arrepentido en el último minuto de traerla o no, tenía una chaqueta negra. El joven Kuchiki, que había pasado desapercibido de la mirada de Ichigo hasta el momento, estaba apoyado en el poste de luz usando unos pantalones ajustados de color negro junto a una camiseta que tenía un degradé pasando de blanco en la parte superior a negro en la inferior, tenía un collar que le llegaba a la mitad del pecho pero era escondido por los pliegues que formaba su chaqueta

-Tardaste demasiado!- la chica pelirroja le golpeó el brazo y luego la comenzó a empujar en dirección a, supuso Ichigo, el lugar del concierto.

-Sí, si, como sea- antes de la siguieran empujando la pelinaranja comenzó a caminar al mismo ritmo que llevaba la chica de los tatuajes. Tras ella estaban Inoue, Kou e Ishida, los primeros 2 no llevaban un semblante muy amigable pero al menos no se estaban matando entre ellos. La ojimiel estaba entre Takashi y Ritsuko así que después de unos minutos de caminata optó por retroceder un poco y empezar a conversar con el trío de adolescentes. Grave error.

-Kurosaki-chan- Inoue, automáticamente y sin considerar que el chico ojivioleta estaba junto a ellos, se abalanzó para abrazar a Ichigo, pero ella siendo más rápida se anticipó y utilizó como excusa que tenía una zapatilla desabrochada para detenerse y dejar que el pelinaranjo pasara de largo.

-...imbécil- masculló Kou, quien sonrió ligeramente al ver que la chica había evitado a propósito ese abrazo. Cuando termino de "atar" su zapatilla, Ichigo alcanzó de nuevo a su grupo de amigos, pero esta vez fue más lista y comenzó a caminar junto a Ishida.

-Idiota, no encontraste ropa más blanca para ponerte?- la chica bufó- Te van a empezar a patear si entras así.

-...cállate- todos rieron al escuchar el hilito de voz con el que lo dijo. Lo demostrara o no, estaba nerviosa.

* * *

Era tal y como había dicho Ichigo; Ishida apenas puso un pie en el lugar y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, y no eran por algo bueno.

-Je, te lo dije- la chica pelinaranja pasó al lado del punto blanco quien se había quedado parada con una expresión de pánico.

Había un escenario grande que ocupaba por lo menos, si contábamos la cancha, la mitad del lugar. A un lado estaba la barra, una puerta que estaba escondida entre la marea de gente daba a un camino que conducía al parque cercano, afuera estaban fumando quien sabe qué.

-Nosotros nos vamos por aquí, ya van a tocar- el grupo formado por 2 pelinegros y 2 chicas de cabellos extraños se dirigió a la cancha del escenario, dejando a Inoue e Ishida en la barra.

-Porque viniste?- preguntó Ishida luego de un tiempo de silencio.

-...hay una banda que quería ver- Claro Inoue, y Kou es alto y Ritsuko educada.

-Como no, viniste por Kurosaki...- la chica de los lentes afirmó con seguridad pero con una pizca de tristeza. Súbitamente se tapó los oídos con las manos. El concierto había empezado.

La siguiente parte de la conversación no se escuchó, solo ellos 2 sabían sobre que estaban hablando, pero a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Inoue y de algún modo la avergonzada cara de Ishida se trataba de algo personal.

El grupo de 4 jóvenes que se había aventurado a la multitud de gente acababa de salir de ella. Estaban despeinados, cansados, golpeados y tiritando. No fue bonito.

-...eso fue...ASOMBROSO!- gritaron al aire Takashi y Ritsuko al mismo tiempo que se volvían a adentrar al escenario.

-Los salvamos?- preguntó Kou desinteresado.

-Nah, estarán bien- Ichigo estaba a punto de unirse a Ishida en la barra para molestarla, cuando una mano la tomo por el brazo.

-Kurosaki-chan, me puedes acompañar?- la chica dudó por 2 segundos pero Haru soltó el agarre al ver que ella comenzó a encaminarse a la salida. El pelinegro que estaba cerca miraba con ira al chico ojigris, estaba dispuesto a seguirles cuando Ishida lo detuvo.

-Cálmate, deja que hablen. Será una última vez que se hable del tema- el joven no sabía que significaba eso, pero se sentó de mala gana a beber algo, aunque siempre con un ojo en la puerta en busca de Ichigo.

* * *

Llegaron a la parte de atrás del recinto, casi no había personas porque todas estaban dentro bebiendo o gritando como si les pagaran por ello.

-Y bien...? Que sucede?-

-Kurosaki-chan, que tengo que hacer para que no te alejes de mi lado?- el tono de voz del chico sonaba desesperado, casi que llegaba a dar lastima. Ichigo esperaba que Haru sacara el tema, sim embargo no pensó que lo enfrentaría tan directamente

-Inoue... lo siento. Pero no entiendo como puedes decir que me amas si solo salimos por 1 mes, antes de eso éramos solo compañeros de salón, ni siquiera amigos, es ridículo pensar que alguien se puede enamorar así de rápido y por ninguna razón. No voy a negar que me gustaste en algún momento y disfruté salir contigo, pero ahora que apareces de repente y sales con todo esto...perdón.- Si mirabas con atención podías ver como se rompía el corazón del chico, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se encorvó ligeramente. Por otro lado Ichigo no estaba orgullosa de lo que hizo, pero era la verdad, en ningún momento pensó en lastimarlo aunque de un u otro modo lo hubiera hecho.

-...pero te amo!. No quieren eso todas las chicas? Te he amado desde que nos conocimos! Por favor Kurosaki-chan- solo se escuchaba la música y los gritos del concierto, nada mas-...Entonces a quien quieres?- La pelinaranja miraba el suelo como si allí pudiera encontrar algo para sentirse menos culpable, respiró profundo y levanto la cabeza en un movimiento rápido y miro al chico a los ojos.

-Perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto, no lo mereces, nadie lo merece. Sé que sonara cliché pero encontraras a otra persona.-diciendo esto de adentró de nuevo al recinto mientras el joven la seguía a un paso ridículamente lento con la mirada perdida.

* * *

4 horas, 4 asombrosas horas habían pasado Ritsuko y Takashi en medio de toda esa gente.

-Idiotas! nos vamos!- la pareja estaba apoyada contra la pared contigua a la puerta de salida, mientras llamaban a los adolescentes que los acompañaron.

Los 4 pobres diablos (Dícese los amigos de la pelirroja y su novio) caminaron lentamente y sin ningún animo hasta la puerta. Todos estaban agotados, pero 2 emocionalmente y 2 físicamente, adivinen ustedes.

El grupo se dirigió hasta la calle que habían utilizado como punto de encuentro, en el camino tuvieron que soportar los gritos y la hiperactividad de Ritsuko, todos sonreían nerviosamente y asentían como si supieran perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

-Aquí nos separamos, yo me voy por aquí, perdón Kurosaki tengo que visitar a alguien.- Ishida suspiró y se dio vuelta mirando a quien sabe donde- No lleguen tarde mañana o lo sabré y trabajaran como mulas- la chica dijo esto último acomodándose las gafas con el dedo índice, cosa que causó un escalofrío en la espalda de todos.

-Abarai y yo nos vamos.- el pelinegro alto tomo de la mano a su novia y casi la arrastró por la calle.-Fue asombroso y lo saben! Nos vemos.

-Buenas noches- Ichigo sacudió la mano para despedirse y se giró sin mirar a ninguno de los 2 chicos que quedaban allí- Adiós, que pasen buena noche.

-Adiós Ichigo-chan/Kurosaki-chan- dijeron ambos al unísono y vieron como la pelinaranja empezaba a caminar por una calle alumbrada a penas por 3 postes.

-Entonces me vo...-

-Tengo que hablar contigo enano- Kou miro con curiosidad y odio al chico pero suspiro y metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Que quieres?-

-Ve con Kurosaki-chan.- los orbes violetas casi se salen de su cara

-Que...?- Haru bufo con molestia como si el pelinegro estuviera preguntando como se sumaban 2 mas 2

-Ve. Quiero que sea feliz aunque yo no pueda ser el motivo de esa felicidad. Tú la haces feliz.- su voz estaba llena de tristeza y Kou supuso que los ojos grises que escondía entre los mechones de su cabello también lo estaban.

-Mentiras, solo soy yo el que tiene sentimientos por ella- el pelinaranjo tenía una vena en la sien, ya costaba mucho hablarle de esto, y ahora tenía que explicarle que ella lo amaba a él?. Que tan idiota era este tipo?

-Escucha enano, ella no me quiere porque ya ama a otro. Cuando le pregunte quien era no dijo nada pero en sus ojos se podía leer tu jodido nombre. Así que si no vas ahora mismo a hablar con ella te rompo la cara.- de un momento a otro Kou enfureció y olvidó por completo el rumbo de esta conversación.

-Ah..? Crees que me podrías romper la cara afeminado? Veamos si es cierto- el chico era realmente estúpido cuando quería, Haru se pasó la mano por la cara con molestia.

-Te puedo romper la cara las veces que quiera, enano- ahora era él quien cambiaba de tema

-Pruébalo, afeminado- se miraron con ira por alrededor de 2 minutos, cualquiera que pase por allí podría ver chispas saltando en el punto donde sus miradas se cruzaban. Súbitamente Inoue recordó el porque estaba hablando con él en un principio y sacudió su cabeza.

-Eres imbécil o qué? Te estoy diciendo que vayas a buscar a la única chica que me ha gustado y tu vienes a golpearme?- El bajito pestañeó varias veces y miró fijamente a los ojos grises frente a él.- Muévete idiota, se está yendo y tu aquí parado.

-Te debo una imbécil- Kou se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a la calle que era alumbrada por solo 3 postes.

-Nah, era obvio que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano- el chico murmuro más para si mismo que hablando en voz alta y caminó a un paso lento hasta encontrarse con alguien que se frotaba los brazos en señal de frío.

-Te tardaste- él río un poco y vio como ella caminaba dándole la espalda por lo que se apresuró e igualó su ritmo

-El idiota me quería golpear, si omitimos eso fue bastante simple lograr que se fuera-

-Realmente es un imbécil- Ishida suspiró y adoptó una expresión de preocupación mirando al chico- Estas bien?-

-...si. Ya era hora de que dejara a Kurosaki-chan tranquila. Ella no me quiere tanto como yo lo hago, ella quiere al enano.- la chica de cabello azulado miró hacia el suelo mientras seguía caminado-

-Es lo mejor. Encontrarás a alguien mas, aunque suene a película romántica- en ese momento Inoue comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, tanto que la chica por un momento pensó que le había dado un ataque de locura.

-Ustedes sí que son amigas! Kurosaki-chan me dijo lo mismo- ella también empezó a reírse pero más suavemente, el ambiente se había animado.

De vez en cuando Ishida se frotaba los brazos tratando de calentarlos, así que el joven le dio la chaqueta que había sido inútil para él. Le quedaba muy grande, aun cuando la cerraba por lo que era tierno verla vestida así.

-Hace frío, no es así?- el chico pelinaranjo le sonrió haciendo que todas y cada una de las posibles quejas y frases tsundere de la chica se mantuvieran solo en su mente.

* * *

Pasos lentos era lo único que sonaba por la calle a esa hora de la noche, daban la impresión de que quien fuera que estuviera provocándolos no quería llegar nunca a su destino, pero de a poco el sonido de unos pasos más acelerados los opacó.

-Ichigo-chan!-

-Eh? y este tipo que hacia aquí?- se preguntó Ichigo al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Kou corriendo hacia ella- Kou?

-Te amo, serias mi novia?- a la mierda el romanticismo, directo al grano.

-Ah?- no es que no entendiera a que se refería el chico, lo que pasa es que su cerebro necesita un mínimo de 3 segundos para recopilar y procesar información, pero no la habían dejado ni siquiera percatarse de que le estaban hablando.

-Hace un tiempo leí- el ojivioleta comprendió que la chica estaba impresionada y algo confundida así que sólo se dejó llevar y comenzó a hablar- que si te enamoras de dos personas, deberías quedarte con la segunda. Porque si realmente te hubieras enamorado de la primera no lo hubieras hecho de la segunda.

-A qué quieres llegar?- la chica estaba expectante y lo miraba ansiosa.

-Que pasaría en mi caso?- se escuchó un "ah?" murmurado por lo bajo- Que pasaría? La primera persona de la que me enamoré fuiste tú hace más de 8 años ese día en la clínica. Nunca más me volví a enamorar, y ahora, sin saber que eras esa chica hiperactiva con una sonrisa radiante, me enamoré de ti... otra vez. Que crees que debería hacer?

Oh Dios mío, era de las cosas mas bonitas que le habían dicho, estaba roja a pesar de hicieran 5 grados, su corazón latía rápido y no podía quitar una estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Sin embargo, Ichigo empezó a pensar bien que es lo había dicho el joven, sonaba muy bonito y tenía las palabras "enamoré", "de" y "ti" de por medio, pero algo no le calzaba.

-...eso no se aplica a dos personas al mismo tiempo?- se produjo un silencio incomodo en el que el ojivioleta se puso rojo y se escondió entre los pliegues de su chaqueta.

-Jajajaja, me atrapaste- Kou salió de su escondite y sonrío nervioso- Pero lo que te dije es verdad, eres la única persona de la que alguna vez me he enamorado- ya recuperado de su lapso vergonzoso, camino hacia el frente y tomo las manos que caían a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica entre las suyas, ella agachó la cabeza- Ahora me podrías responder de una vez por todas? Llevo mucho tiempo esperando tu respuesta.

-...si- se escuchó claramente aunque la ojimiel casi haya susurrado estas palabras. Kou frunció el ceño pero sacudió la cabeza y sonrió enormemente.

-Si? Si qué? Sí, quiero ser tu novia? O Si, sabía que me amabas, soy asombrosa?- el chico soltó sus manos y la tomo por los hombros.

-Si, quiero ser tu novia, y...también te am- fue callada por unos labios que aprisionaron los suyos, pero de una manera gentil y delicada, de alguna manera no le sorprendió y tardó nada en responder.

-Era yo de quien hablabas hoy cuando fuiste con Inoue a un lado del instituto?- la chica abrió los ojos como platos y se escondió en el pecho del muchacho.

-Lo escuchaste...?- él asintió.-...es muy vergonzoso.

-Gracias Ichigo-chan- se limitó a decir el pelinegro. La joven se separó un poco del cuerpo del Kou, pero fue detenida por este mismo y volvió a besarla tomándola de la cintura mientras ella pasaba los brazos por alrededor de su cuello. Al separarse el pelinegro le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, ella arrugó la nariz, cosa que le causó gracia al chico, logrando que soltara una pequeña risita. La mano izquierda del joven pasó de estar aferrada firmemente a la cintura de la pelinaranja a comenzar a apretar sus mejillas mientras que la derecha hacia lo mismo.-aún te sigues viendo hermosa-

-Idiota- la chica sacudió la cabeza y le tomó las muñecas para apartar las manos de su ya adolorida cara- Nos vemos mañana- Ichigo se dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse pero fue detenida por unos brazos que la rodearon

-Solo déjame acompañarte a tu casa- un puchero acompañado de un tono rojizo se apoderó de su rostro causando que fuera imposible decirle que no.

Te lo agradezco, te lo agradezco estúpido y sensual departamento por estar lejos. Fueron 20 min caminando lentamente por las calles iluminadas solamente por un poste de luz, 20 minutos en los cuales ninguno mencionó palabra, 20 minutos en los cuales solo se tomaron de las manos y caminaron, 20 minutos en los cuales se dijeron todo lo que se tenían que decir y más con solo intercambiar una mirada.

-Allí es, la tercera puerta de derecha a izquierda - Ichigo tiró de la mano del chico y se apresuró a sacar las llaves para luego abrir la puerta. No era un departamento grande, pero tampoco pequeño, se podría decir que era perfecto para Ichigo. A simple vista estaba ordenado, pero cuidado al entrar a la habitación principal, la ropa te podría tragar a una dimensión desconocida. La cocina tenía restos de, suponía, el desayuno de esta mañana lo que arruinaba la prolijidad del color negro del mesón, en el centro de la habitación había una televisión y a su lado un sillón negro de cuero.

-Gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos mañana- la pelinaranja se inclinó lentamente para darle un tímido beso en la mejilla al joven, pero él fue más rápido y se las arregló para recibir dicho beso en la comisura de los labios.-Idiota.

-No me invitas a pasar?- el pelinegro sonrió al ver lo roja que se había puesto su novia-

-Y Byakuya?...Debe estar preocupado- aún roja hasta las raíces del pelo, la chica lo miró con una ceja naranja levantada.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde está Byakuya, tal vez en otro país o en otro continente. No vive conmigo. Como tu y Kurosaki-san.- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Cuando vio como la chica delante suyo se retorcía incomoda rio y dijo-Es broma, es broma, ya me voy. Nos vemos.- cuando ya se había dado la media vuelta sintió como la manga de su chaqueta era detenida por la mano de Ichigo.

-...hace frío, te puedo preparar un poco de té...- ella no lo miraba a la cara, esto era demasiado vergonzoso para su salud.

Kou con mucho cuidado entró limpiándose los zapatos y cerró la puerta tras suyo, entre tanto Ichigo ya había dejado su mochila en su habitación por lo que se podía ver la pared blanca contraria a la puerta, él se había sentado en el sillón que estaba mirando hacia la televisión así que tenía la cocina y la puerta del dormitorio de Ichigo a su espalda. La pelinaranja ya estaba hirviendo agua y preparando una taza para el chico, pero cada movimiento que hacía lo ejecutaba con sumo cuidado y rigidez.

-Ichigo-chan, relájate un poco. Parece que fuera la primera vez que estás conmigo rondando cerca... y sabes que no es verdad- la joven sabía a lo que él se refería, "esa" noche. Ambos tragaron duro.-

-Cállate- la pelinaranja sacó la tsundere que lleva dentro y le grito violentamente, se sentó con mucho cuidado en el sillón al lado del chico y le pasó la taza con la delicadeza con la que tratarías un pedazo de porcelana. Encendieron la tele, nada bueno, y pusieron un canal con música que los dejara conversar tranquilos.

-Porque no vives con Byakuya?-

-...pues porque no quiero.- así de simple fue la respuesta del chico, "no quería".

-...-

-Además no es como si hiciera mucha diferencia, se la pasa en otras ciudades, viajando. Pero me envía dinero y nunca deja de llamar para saber si incendié la casa o no...- Ichigo soltó una risita y miró a Kou a los ojos.

-La has incendiado alguna vez?- los ojos violetas miraron para otro lado y negó no muy convencido, en eso la pelinaranja le había empujado provocando que él se apoyará en el brazo del sillón. Ella se había apoyado en el hombro del joven mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo, como ya era bastante tarde Ichigo cerró los ojos con cansancio y sintió como otra cabeza era apoyada sobre ella. Se habría quedado dormida, si no fuera por una pregunta algo...espontánea.

-Puedo entrar a tu habitación?-preguntó Kou con toda seriedad

-...-antes de que el chico pudiera apenas hacer el gesto de moverse, Ichigo ya estaba dentro su dormitorio cerrando la puerta de golpe tras ella.-Lo siento! Espera un poco!

-...je- Kou se levantó lentamente y tomó con cuidado el té que estaba sobre la mesa. Estaba condenadamente feliz, tanto que debería ser ilegal, tenía una sonrisa estampada en la cara, así que sacudió la cabeza pero la sonrisa boba se apoderó de nuevo de su rostro. Dio un pequeño sorbo al té, miró a su alrededor y asimiló lo que estaba pasando: estaba en la casa de su novia, ella se encontraba en su habitación y no había nadie más en casa...

Como si fuera una bofetada la sangre se le subió a la cara, parecía que le salía humo. No importaba que tan casanova fuera o que tanto se jactara de saber "tratar" a las chicas, cuando se trataba de Ichigo-chan era distinto.

-Ichigo-chan...?- preguntó en voz alta tratando de hacer que su voz llegara a la otra habitación, pero al no recibir respuesta se aventuró a entrar.

Casi se le cae la taza, y la baba, al ver la escena que había allí dentro: la cama del cuarto actuaba a modo de isla en medio de un mar de ropa amontonada que te podría llevar a las profundidades del océano, en dicha "isla" se encontraba Ichigo durmiendo en su costado derecho, aun con la ropa que había usado en el concierto, sobre ella estaba tirada una frazada la cuál al parecer tenía intención de guardar en el armario pero que se quedó a medio camino.

Kou dejó la taza a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama apreciando el rostro durmiente de la joven, sus ojos marrones estaban cerrados, "Claro que sí idiota, quieres que duerma con los ojos abiertos?" Cállate. Su cabello naranja estaba desparramado por el cobertor, ella arrugó la nariz al sentir como el pelinegro quitaba de en medio un mechón naranja que no lo dejaba verla bien, al hacer esto el chico se dio cuenta que las pestañas de la joven eran ,sorprendentemente, también naranjas. Sus labios se veían especialmente dulces, inconscientemente el ojivioleta se relamió los labios y lentamente se acercó a su rostro.

-...Kou...- murmuró la joven entre sueños-...gracias.

-Ichigo-chan...- el pelinegro se separó y sonrío. Quien creería que algo tan simple lo haría tan feliz.

Con cuidado se acostó al lado de la chica mientras la rodeaba con su brazo dejando descansar su barbilla sobre su cabello naranja, ella se removió un poco al sentir la cercanía del chico y de apoco se acomodó abrazando la mano que se apoyaba sobre su vientre. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, tendría que irse en algún punto, pero esperaba que fuera en un poco más de tiempo, con una sonrisa besó la cabeza de su novia mientras la abrazaba aún más.

-Yo debería agradecerte a ti...-

* * *

He ahí el capitulo 10.

Adiós n.n/ Nos vemos en otros 6 meses... Mentira D:


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 11: Que se joda el festival

El segundo estupido y sensual día del festival escolar estaba empezando en el Instituto, los estudiantes abrían los salones y preparaban los puestos de comida. En la clase 1-3 ya había una fila que daba vuelta al pasillo solo para poder entrar al café, chicos con yukatas, sonrisas radiantes, comida lista, Ishida mirando feo a quien se le pase por delante, sep todo listo...creo...

-Donde mierda están Kuchiki-kun y Kurosaki!- nope, no está todo listo.

* * *

Ropa en el suelo, cosas botadas en el camino a la habitación, cobertores de cama desordenados y 2 jóvenes tirados sobre esa misma cama. Suena mal si lo piensas, pero esta no es una de esas situaciones.

-...aaah, que hora es?- Balbuceó Kou mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo para desperezarse, sin embargo no puedo hacer lo mismo con el derecho. Ichigo estaba fuertemente abrazada al brazo derecho del chico, quien intentaba moverse lentamente y así soltarse de su agarre, a pesar de que con cada movimiento la joven se aferraba mas él.

Cuando ya pudo liberarse de los brazos de la pelinaranja, le dio la espalda para poder pararse del colchón pero sintió como los brazos de ella se aferraban nuevamente a él, pero esta vez lo hacían rodeando su torso.

-Ichigo-chan?- ella no respondió, simplemente se acurrucó más aún y suspiró causando un escalofrío en el chico y un tono más de rojo en su rostro, lentamente se dio media vuelta hasta encontrase con el rostro somnoliento de la chica en su pecho. Kou apartó con cuidado los mechones naranjas que caían sobre la cara de su novia, vio como arrugaba la nariz y sonrío de lado.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-chan, es hora de despertar...- al darse cuenta de que con palabras no lograría nada, el ojivioleta se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Cosa que, como verán a continuación, alarmó terriblemente a la chica.

-Aaah! Que mierd..!- Ichigo saltó al sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos por lo que se separó bruscamente y abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera gritar ese improperio completo el pelinegro la callo con otro de sus besos para después decirle:

-Buenos días, Ichigo-chan- con una sonrisa que Ichigo encontró irritante.

-Que estas haciendo aquí tan temprano...? Que hago con la ropa que usé ayer...? ...PORQUE ESTÁBAMOS DURMIENDO EN LA MISMA CAMA?!- con toda clase de situaciones extrañas visualizadas en su mente, la chica cubrió su cara con las manos para evitar de cualquier manera mirar a los ojos violetas que la miraban divertidos.

-...no hicimos nada si eso es lo que te preocupa- ella suspiro, por un segundo perdió de vista a Kou quien ya se había parado y se estaba estirando a un lado de la cama- Aún hay tiempo... Si quieres podemos hacer algo~.

Rápidamente volvió a la cama, posicionándose sobre Ichigo con toda la intención de "atacarla".

-Eh...ah...- él comenzó a reír ante la reacción de su novia, cosa que la irritó- Imbecil- soltó como un susurro.

-Broma, broma-el pelinegro se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Ichigo sola en su habitación, cosa que hizo para, aunque no lo crean, ocultar el nuevo tono rojizo de su piel.

Sin la más mínima prisa Ichigo se levantó, busco el uniforme y se metió al baño , importándole un pepino y medio que a su novio le estuviera saliendo humo de las orejas por lo rojo que estaba al escuchar como el agua de la ducha comenzó a caer. Al salir se vistió relativamente rápido, se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro y ojos violetas sufriendo mientras intentaba hacer huevos revueltos usando un delantal de conejitos que quien sabe de donde salió.

-Déjame a mi, tu ve a casa por tu uniforme y nos encontramos en el Instituto- la chica intentaba quitarle la cuchara de palo con la que él se empeñaba con todas sus fuerzas en cocinarle un desayuno, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Kou ya tenía su uniforme puesto sino hasta que se quitó el delantal.

-Mientras te duchabas fui a buscar mis cosas, no me quiero perder ni un segundo de estar con mi Ichigo-chan-

-...que se le va a hacer.- transformación a tsundere en 3-2-1...- Yo... Yo tampoco me quiero perder los momentos contigo...

-Ah...? Que dijiste? Déjame oírlo de nuevo-

-Cállate- se notaba a kilómetros que se tuvo que preparar mentalmente por horas para decirlo, al parecer su cara había inventado un nuevo rojo.

Demoraron 30 minutos entre que Ichigo se intentaba calmar, los besos y abrazos de Kou, los huevos quemados en la sartén y la resignación de tener que desayunar solo pan con mantequilla.

-Ichigo-chan~, no quieres irte por el camino largo?~- preguntó el chico melosamente a la pelinaranja mientras ella cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

-Ishida nos va a matar... sígueme- luego de pensarlo por míseros 2 segundos Ichigo bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió hacia un espacio que había entre su edificio y la casa vecina, este era lo suficientemente ancho como para que entraran dos personas pero también lo suficientemente estrecho para que estas dos personas se encontraran pegadas una contra la otra, como estaban ahora ella y Kou.

La chica sonrío felinamente cosa que le provocó un escalofrío al pelinegro.

Lentamente ella subió sus manos al rostro del joven dejándolas en sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, por el contrario, el movimiento que hizo para unir sus labios fue increíblemente rápido. Kou, abrumado por el accionar de la chica, no hizo el mínimo movimiento, solo se dejó llevar.

La corbata que llevaba puesta en ese momento sirvió para acercarlo mas a la ojimiel quien se había tomado la molestia de buscar por ella entre los pliegues de su chaleco, tomándola con la mano derecha la enroscó entre sus dedos y con la mano izquierda se sostuvo del hombro del pelinegro.

Alguien me puede explicar como es que esta chica no tenía ningún problema en besarlo tan descaradamente y sin una pizca de vergüenza, y ÉL, Señorito "Se tratar muy bien a las mujeres", estaba demasiado nervioso como para siquiera pensar con claridad, con sus brazos rígidos a los lados de su cuerpo y su rostro peor que un tomate bien maduro.

Cuando se adecuó al ritmo y bajó un tono el color de su cara, Kou tomó a la chica por la cintura para reducir el espacio entre ellos, Ichigo sonrió contra sus labios al sentir que el joven había despertado del trance, el pelinegro puso su mano derecha en la nuca de su novia profundizando el contacto. El beso duró más de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera pensado, la caricia algo furiosa en la que se enfrentaban los labios de ambos adolescentes terminó por unos segundos dándoles tiempo para respirar, sin embargo el chico se aventuró a apresar nuevamente la boca de su acompañante con la de él. Entre cada mísera pausa entre los besos se escuchaban ligeros jadeos que eran callados nuevamente por un nuevo contacto que daba la impresión de necesidad.

-Me estas arrugando la corbata- el chico fue el primero en hablar luego de que se separaran por falta de aire, ambos estaban rojos hasta las raíces del pelo. La chica soltó el pedazo de tela que tenía en la mano y llevó la mano a su nuca para encontrarse con la del joven.

-Ahora tomemos el camino corto?- Ichigo rió entre dientes y miró profundamente los ojos violetas frente a ella quienes también la miraban-

-Oh no! Yo los llevo!- una mano que salió desde la abertura que les permitió entrar allí en un primer lugar arrastró del cuello del chaleco a la pelinaranja y la arrebató bruscamente de los brazos de Kou.- Que mierda creen que hacen?! Deberían estar en el Instituto! Además, búsquense un cuarto!- agregó esto último roja de furia y vergüenza.

-Mierda- susurraron los inculpados, eran responsables de todo eso.

-Nada de "mierda" aquí, nos vamos- dicho y hecho, arrastrando a Ichigo como un bulto por las calles de la ciudad a una velocidad insospechada, Ishida logró que Kou la siguiera sin ningún reproche, de vez en cuando se podía notar un intercambio de miradas cómplices entre violeta y marrón.

* * *

-Me sigue incomodando usar yukata, a ti no?- la joven de ojos marrones acomodaba por enésima vez su obi mientras caminaba lentamente al lado de su novio

-Realmente no, ademas solo nos queda hoy y mañana trabajando aquí.- al ir a las escaleras, la pareja de jóvenes se encontró con la mitad del Instituto allí. Caminaron con cuidado de no chocar con nadie, pero daba la impresión de que les abrían el paso conforme ellos avanzaban.

-Por suerte, me cansé de soportar a Ishida y su griterío matutino, sin mencionar a lo hiperactiva que se pone Ritsuko cuando alguien se atreve siquiera a mirar a Takashi...- comentó con pesar la joven, él soltó una pequeña risita.

-... Que termine en festival no te va a salvar ni de los gritos de Ishida, ni de los celos de Ritsuko-chan.- Kou le sonrió y dejó a las chicas que se encontraban cerca a él casi babeando con la mandíbula por las rodillas, sin embargo Ichigo frunció levante el ceño y las mandíbulas volvieron a su lugar.

-Ah... Por lo menos ahora voy a tener a alguien que me haga compañía- luego de esa fracción de segundo con el ceño fruncido la chica le devolvió una dulce sonrisa. Llegaba ser irritante lo bien que se veían juntos, irradiaban felicidad, ni siquiera notaban lo bien que se complementaban el uno al otro pero los demás si que lo hacían, con el simple hecho de estar juntos parecían brillar.

Entraron discretamente a la sala de clases, tratando de que la ya enojada presidenta de la clase no explotara porque demoraron mucho, la ojimiel se apresuró a tomar las órdenes de los clientes mientras que el pelinegro ofreció ayuda en la cocina del lugar.

-Buenos días- una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos verdes que contrastaban con lo blanco de su piel entró al salón y camino sin ninguna duda hacia Ishida.

-Joder...- susurraron todos al mismo tiempo cuando la vieron acercarse a la joven de los lentes.

-Presidenta, necesito un favor.- con una voz igual de impasible que su rostro llamó a Ishida para hablar en privado. Unos 10 minutos después la joven de las gafas volvió y sin vacilar se dirigió hacia la parejita.

-Kuchiki-kun, Kurosaki, síganla.-

-Síganme.- la chica de mirada verde se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar ignorando completamente la confusión de los adolescentes.

-Ah...?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes y miraron a Ishida pidiéndole una explicación.

-Obra para el festival, necesitan 2 personas más, ustedes lo harán. Ahora muévanse- a la chica le importó nada y un poco menos lo que tuvieran que decir, así que Ichigo y Kou guardaron sus posibles quejas y siguieron inmediatamente a la estudiante.

El grupo de estudiantes llegó para ver a una multitud de alumnos que se encontraban en el gimnasio del Instituto moviendo cajas de un lugar a otro, vestuarios, escenografía y, ocasionalmente, personas.

-Te digo que no lo pienso hacer!- un chico alto con cabello algo largo de un color verde azulado y una extraña marca roja que cruzaba su rostro a la altura de la nariz pataleaba enérgicamente mientras era arrastrado por una joven que ya conocemos.-Gio! Que me sueltes!-

-Cállate Nel! No seas niñita- Gio, así se llamaba la clienta irrespetuosa de cabello celeste que llegó ayer al salón. Bueno, pues ella estaba sacudiendo de un lado a otro al pobre chico que aparentemente se llamaba Nel.

-Gio, detente, se supone que debe ser Romeo y si le sigues sacudiendo puede terminar siendo Rofeo- unos ojos verde profundo fulminaron a unos de actitud felina.

-Je, Ume no eres divertida.- Gio soltó bruscamente al joven peliverde quien se quedó allí tirado sin señales de vida.-Oh...son los de ayer!-

Cambiando de interés la peliceleste miró a las pareja de adolescentes quienes no se habían movido ni un milímetro de donde los había dejado Ume.

-Mierda, es verdad! No pensé que fuera de segundo año- sorprendida Ichigo apuntó a la joven y miró a su novio con pánico en el rostro.

-Gio Jaegerjaques, clase 2-1, y por lo tanto su senpai- con paso firme caminó y rápidamente bajó las cabezas de Ichigo y Kou con sus manos bruscamente.- Muestra algo de respeto...

-Gio-senpai...?- preguntó el pelinegro pidiendo permiso para llamarla así-

-Así me gusta, Kou-kun- la chica peliceleste se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y se dirigió hacia el escenario para ayudar con la escenografía.

-Hmp, bueno. Nel.- dijo la chica pálida llamando la atención del joven que aun no mostraba señal alguna de vida.- Kurosaki será Julieta, así serás Romeo, verdad?

-...ah?-Kou al escuchar esto abrazó a la chica junto a él pasando su brazo por sobre dos hombros en una actitud posesiva, sin embargo el peliverde que se había parado rápidamente se la arrebató de los brazos dejándolo abrazando el aire.

-Sí ella es mi Julieta... Yo seré su Romeo!- Ichigo estaba siendo sujetada por la cintura mientras los dedos de su mano derecha eran aprisionados por los de la mano izquierda del joven. El chico se había inclinado sobre ella dejando que sus ojos café rivalizaran con los de ella para ver cuales eran "más" café.

-Ejem, Ume-senpai?- ocultando toda la ira y el pánico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el ojivioleta se acercó y esperó a que la joven le diera alguna señal de que había escuchado, esta señal fue una mirada molesta.- Porqué necesitan solo a Julieta? Podría ser que yo fuera Romeo? O que alguien mas sea Julieta?.

-No y no. Ya teníamos a Nel para Romeo así que faltaba Julieta, no puedes ser Romeo y no tenemos a nadie mas que sea Julieta.- rápidamente y sin ningún indicio de verdadero interés en lo que decía el chico, Ume le contestó y se dio la vuelta- Los tres! Síganme!

Iban uno al lado del otro, Nelliel a la derecha de Kou quien a su vez iba a la derecha de Ichigo, como si quisiera actuar a modo de muro entre ambos. Llegaron a la parte de atrás del escenario donde estaban reunidos la mayoría de los actores así que se pararon detrás de la chica pelinegra quien estaba al frente del grupo dedicándoles una mirada de desprecio que al parecer llamó la atención de todos.

-Escuchen bien: como faltaban 2 personas llamamos a Kurosaki y Kuchiki de la clase 1-3 para que nos ayuden. Kurosaki Ichigo será Julieta mientras que Nel Tu Odelschwanck será Romeo. Kuchiki Kou será el árbol numero 2 o, si lo prefiere, ser el guardia primero.

-Es una broma...?- la joven negó con la cabeza- No puedo ayudar con escenografías?- ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y de reojo le mandó una mirada que congelaría hasta el infierno-

-Ishida-san te vendió a cambio de publicidad para el café, así que tendrás que hacer lo que nosotros te digamos- Ume explicó esto con total tranquilidad, sin embrago el uso de la palabra "vendió" provocó una ira tan inmensa en el joven pelinegro que nunca pensó posible que esta estuviera canalizada hacia una mujer.

-Ishida... Agh! Te voy a...! Agh!- luego de murmurar un par de cosas que por el bien de los oídos de todos vamos a omitir, Kou respiró hondo- ...aquí está el guardia primero.

Con una sonrisa jodidamente forzada el Kuchiki se dio la vuelta y tomó a Ichigo del brazo para atraerla hacia él.

-Lo toleraré, pero que te conste Nel. No te acerques más de lo necesario.- dicho esto la arrastró lejos de la multitud mientras ella se tapaba la cara pensando que si ella no los veía, ellos no la veían a ella.

-Ejem... vuelvan aquí.- Gio fue quien habló- La reunión no termina.

Ambos volvieron a subir con la mirada fija en el suelo, avergonzados por la situación se sentaron en el suelo para escuchar a Ume quien daba todas las indicaciones como si le estuviera hablando a un escuadrón militar en lugar de a una clase de preparatoria, sin embargo el chico de cabello verde, alias "Romeo", no había dejado de ver con curiosidad a la pareja.

"Esto es una mierda" eso era el centro de los pensamientos de Kou, luego de salir del gimnasio bufando y resoplando Ichigo le pidió que le esperara un momento ya que quería ir al baño, así que ahí estaba él; apoyado en la salida del baño de mujeres con una cara de pocos amigos. "Cree que no me importa, Nel cree que Ichigo-chan es un juego pero no sabe nada. Solo ayer empezamos a salir y Ishida sale con esto... Agh!" Quienes pasaban por allí trataban de tomar distancia al ver como el joven se revolvía el cabello bruscamente y sin ningún motivo aparente.

-...Kou?- el chico de topó con una mancha naranja que obstruía su visión- Nos vamos?

Él sacudió su cabeza y asintió, caminaron lentamente por los pasillos pasando en frente de numerosos puestos de comida y uno que otro salón que ocultaba sorpresas, pero llegando a la entrada principal del edificio Kou se detuvo y miró fijamente a Ichigo, ella lo miro a los ojos. Él, sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, se volteó rápidamente hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero, solo quiero que lo tengas presente- la pelinaranja se sorprendió pero eso no impidió que también lo rodeara con sus brazos, lentamente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro y susurró algo a lo que él respondió nuevamente con un "Te quiero...", eso fue todo lo que le dijo mientras se aferraba ella.

* * *

Despues de mil años he aqui la continuación :3


	13. Capitulo 13

**He vuelto! Y les traigo personajes nuevos 7u7**

* * *

Un suspiro pesado cruzó el aire en el momento que los nuevos actores de la clase 1-3 entraron al salón.

-Ishida...- Ichigo tenía una mirada amenazadora que haría temblar hasta al más valiente, sin embargo su actitud se suavizaba considerablemente al verla tomada de la mano de Kou y con un tono rojizo adornando sus mejillas-¿podrías venir un momento?

-Kurosaki...- sin embargo Ishida ignoró todo esto y se concentró en competir con esa mirada- ¿que se te ofrece?

-Yo... voy a ver si necesitan ayuda...- Kou huyó del lugar en dirección a la cocina antes de que se mataran una a la otra, soltó suavemente la mano de la chica y le dio una última mirada antes de adentrarse a la cocina.

-Se puede saber que te van a dar a cambio de que nosotros ayudemos a los de la clase 2-1?-

-Ja, publicidad gratis.- la chica de cabello azulado miró a Ichigo y se acomodó las gafas dando una impresión de superioridad.

-No es gratis si tengo que trabajar, idiota- la ojimiel bufó y dio media vuelta bruscamente para continuar con el trabajo que tuvo que abandonar gracias a cierta personita, quien ahora reía por lo bajo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin ninguna sorpresa que importunara el excelente desempeño de la clase 1-3 en su café. Clientes entrando, ordenando, mayordomos (e Ichigo) llevando los pedidos, las chicas terminando los pedidos, mayordomos (e Ichigo) trayendo los pedidos y finalmente unos clientes satisfechos saliendo por la puerta. Este mecánico sistema se vio interrumpido por el sonido metálico de una bandeja cayendo al suelo.

-Kasumi, Minori?!- el salón se detuvo en el instante en que vieron una expresión de terror real en el rostro de Ichigo.

-Ichigo!- una joven con un largo cabello castaño y ojos marrones oscuros se abalanzó bruscamente hacia la chica pelinaranja en un intento fallido por abrazarle.

-Asano-san, compórtate- la chica que había entrado junto a ella era bastante más baja, de cabello negro corto hasta el mentón contrastando con lo claro de su piel, sus ojos negros estaban mirando constantemente la pantalla de su celular, esto a pesar de que ya estuviera supuestamente conversando con alguien .-Buenas tardes Ichigo.

-Qué demonios hacen aquí?- la ojimiel había recogido la bandeja del suelo y ordenado su yukata ya que a raíz del "ataque sorpresa" de la chica hiperactiva el obi se había soltado un poco.

-Es esa la forma de saludar a tus compañeras de secundaria?- la joven castaña fingió llorar a mares mientras que la chica bajita no le tomaba mucha importancia, cuando hablaba lo hacía sin mirar a los demás.

-Vinimos a ayudarte con tu café. Y por ayudar me refiero a que nos tienes que atender-dijo la pelinegra sin despegar sus ojos del celular.

-...ah?- mientras que Ichigo trataba de procesar lo que sucedía e intentaba no entrar en pánico, un chico se acercó curioso a intervenir.

-Amigas de Ichigo-chan?- la repentina aparición de Kou la turbó más aún.- Si quieren yo las puedo atender, así me cuentan más sobre ella cuando estaba en la secundaria.

Que demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba dejando que el idiota de su novio atendiera a sus compañeras de clases mas problemáticas. Además de que Kasumi era un dolor en el trasero si estaba cerca de un chico lindo.

-Oh Dios mío! Minori, míralo, es hermoso!- Sep, esa era Kasumi con su sangrado nasal interno al cual Minori ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Je je, gracias señorita. Por aquí está su mesa- Kou río ligeramente por cortesía e hizo el ademán para que lo siguieran.-Me pueden llamar para lo que necesiten, mi nombre es Kou.

-Claro-contestó Kasumi emocionada.

-Si les parece bien, luego de que termine mi turno podemos ir a recorrer el festival junto a Ichigo-chan. Quiero saber mas sobre ella-al principio de la oración la chica castaña miró a Kou con estrellitas en los ojos, sin embargo en el momento que escucho el nombre de su amiga de la secundaria de por medio, esas estrellitas cayeron a tierra.

-De acuerdo- Minori miró curiosa al joven pelinegro, por lo que a Ichigo, quien los observaba de reojo, le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Después de dejar a las chicas en la mesa más lejana a la puerta (no es por maldad, es que no había otro lugar) e ir a tomar las órdenes de otra mesa, Kou fue directo a la cocina para ser sorprendido por su novia cuando salía de allí.

-No te acerques demasiado a Kasumi- la ojimiel estaba a su espalda y había tomado la manga de su yukata para evitar que él saliera de la cocina.- no me gusta...-

-Porqué lo dices?.- el pelinegro daba la impresión de inocencia absoluta, no tenía ni idea de la presencia de unos ojos que lo miraban desde el otro lado del salón- Después del turno vamos a pasear por el festival, no creo que hayan visto mucho. Kojima-chan no habla mucho, verdad?, pero por otro lado Asano-chan parece una persona con la que podrías conversar por horas. Aun tienes...

Kou perdió toda la atención de Ichigo en el momento en que comenzó a hablar tan animadamente sobre sus amigas, especialmente sobre la castaña. No le importa que hubieran sido sus compañeras y amigas en un principio, luego de entrar a preparatoria ya no tenía nada que ver con ellas.

-No quiero...- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, él detuvo su animada conversación de una persona y la miro extrañado- no quiero que vayas con ellas...

-Porque?- el pelinegro no le veía nada malo a pasear por el instituto con las amigas de su novi...Oh mierda. Antes de que pudiera retractarse respecto a salir a pasear con las chicas Ichigo comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Solo no quiero... Tú eres mi novi-avergonzada hasta lo mas profundo de su alma se tapó la boca con ambas manos y caminó rápidamente hacia el interior de la cocina.

-...o?-Dijo para si mismo el chico completando la palabra de la pelinaranja. Sonrío y continúo su camino para dejar un pedido.

Mientras tanto Ichigo se escondía en el rincón más alejado de la cocina avergonzada por haber llamado por primera vez a Kou su "novio".

Estaba claro que estaba celosa, en realidad estaba siendo posesiva, no quería que absolutamente nadie se acercara a Kou con las intenciones de Kasumi, en especial Kasumi. Desde la secundaria se obsesionaba muy fácilmente con los chicos, en segundo año supo de la existencia de un tipo llamado Yuu y no fue bonito, cada vez que podía buscaba una excusa para abrazarlo, se colgaba de él ocasionalmente y no dejaba de estar pendiente de él, honestamente yo no diría que le gustaba, sino que solo lo quería cerca.

-Oye tú, la bola naranja que está entre los delantales, sal de ahí.- la chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz proveniente de un chico con piercings.

-Takashi, solo cállate y vete- la pelinaranja salió lentamente de su escondite y miro a su amigo.

-Tú cállate! y vete a atender a los clientes- bufó el joven al escuchar la réplica de la chica.

-Mierda, Ishida me va a matar.- ya tenía suficiente con tener que actuar con la clase 2-1, así que salió rápidamente de la cocina con la sonrisa mas jodidamente radiante que pudo poner y se encaminó a recibir al nuevo lote de clientes que llegaban.

* * *

Aunque fuera la hora mas ajetreada del día Kou se retiró de su turno y consiguió pasear por el festival acompañado de las ex-compañeras de secundaria de su novia, ella por su parte batalló con la presidenta de la clase para tener al menos 1 hora de descanso y así acompañar al pelinegro, no le preocupaba él, pero si la castaña que lo acompañaba.

-Que quieren ver primero? Ichigo-chan, cual es un buen lugar?- Kou miro a su novia y al ver la expresión que tenía le sonrió ampliamente intentando contagiarle su alegría, llevaba una cara de pocos amigos dirigida exclusivamente a Kasumi, provocada por su cercanía al pelinegro, éste último iba al lado de la joven Kurosaki con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Minori caminaba a la derecha de Ichigo y Kasumi a la izquierda del chico ojivioleta.

-La casa embrujada de la clase 1, luego vamos a comer algo al puesto de la clase 3-2- la pelinaranja no dijo nada de esto con especial entusiasmo, ella se dedicaba a observar insistentemente cada movimiento de la castaña que no despegaba su mirada de Kou.

-Les suena bien?- el joven desvió su mirada de la ojimiel y la dirigió a la chica de ojos marrones expectante por su respuesta. Ella se limitó a asentir enérgicamente y sonreír.-Kojima-chan?

-De acuerdo- tal vez no lo había notado, o si lo había hecho pero no le quería tomar importancia, pero la mayoría de los chicos que veían pasar a la pelinegra la seguían con la mirada hasta que salía de su campo visual. Aparentemente en la secundaria Minori era realmente popular pero no le prestaba atención a nadie, habían rumores que decían que tenía un novio en otra escuela o incluso que estaba en preparatoria. La chica ahora mismo solamente miraba la pantalla de su teléfono y de vez en cuando se le veía sonreír ligeramente.

-Minori! Deja el chat por un rato, Koji no se va a ir a ningún lado- Kasumi le reprocho con falso enfado a la joven de cabello corto, quien la miro fríamente y suspiro para luego guardar el movil quien sabe donde.

El único chico del grupo rió por lo bajo al notar que la joven castaña se había asustado por un momento con la mirada de su amiga, de cualquier manera Kasumi no despegaba su mirada del ojivioleta, cosa que no dejaba de causar molestia en cierta pelinaranja. Kou no era ningún imbecil como para no darse cuenta de la situación, así que sutilmente le dio la espalda a la chica a su izquierda para así enfrentar los ojos miel que tenía a su derecha.

-Ichigo-chan...- susurró el pelinegro en su oído mientras se acercaba lentamente, ella adoptó una mirada curiosa-Tengo algo para ti, extiende tu mano.

La chica levantó su mano con la palma extendida hacia arriba y bajo la mirada curiosa de Kasumi su mano fue capturada por la del joven a su lado quien como respuesta a su accionar solo le sonrío ampliamente, el ojivioleta entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica y la obligó acercarse más a él, ella le entregó una sonrisa más amplia como respuesta.

-Hacia la casa embrujada entonces- dijo Ichigo con un ánimo renovado.

* * *

Fotos? Es en serio? Unas cuantas fotos fue lo que les cobraron para entrar a la casa embrujada de la clase 1-1.

Lo sucedido fue realmente extraño pero Ichigo y Kou pudieron percibir claramente lo que pasó. En un principio los 4 jóvenes se formaron en la cola para entrar, la cual era relativamente larga, ahí el pelinegro comenzó la tarea de intentar obtener más información sobre su novia cuando estaba en secundaria. Averiguó que en su primer año de secundaria la chica usaba una cola de caballo todos los días, además de que no conversaba con mucha gente pero que sin embargo en su segundo año comenzó a ganar admiradores de cursos más bajos, sus notas eran bastante buenas, y lo siguen siendo, pero en el mes en que salió con Inoue sus calificaciones bajaron.

-Inoue te distrajo por todo un mes- les cuento algo sobre Minori? tiene la mala costumbre de decir algo y luego escudarse con su teléfono, he aquí un ejemplo.-Esperemos que Kuchiki-kun no lo haga.

-...ah?- Kou la miró extrañado, pero cuando quiso preguntarle sobre el tema a la joven, un grupo considerablemente grande de estudiantes se abalanzó hacia ellos.

-Ichigo-chan!- gritaban algunos.

-Kou-kun-gritaban otras.

Ninguno de los 4 se había percatado de que fueron esos estudiantes los que los arrastraron hasta la entrada de la casa embrujada sino hasta que un chico les llamó la atención preguntado que se les ofrecía.

-Estee... queremos entrar, cuanto cuesta?- preguntó la pelinaranja inclinándose hacia delante elevando su voz por sobre los gritos que clamaban por ella y por Kou, para así hablar mas claramente con el chico que estaba en la entrada

-Esto- fue una repuesta no muy clara, pero con lo que paso segundos después de que pronunciara esa única palabra todo se explicó. El joven entró al salón y salió acompañado de una chica pequeña de cabello rubio quien traía una cámara fotográfica, y sin ningún escrúpulo apunto y sacó alrededor de 10 fotos por todos los ángulos posibles.- Espero que no se asusten demasiado, que lo disfruten- como si lo que acabó de pasar fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo el chico les abrió la puerta gentilmente con una sonrisa maligna.

Los 4 jóvenes entraron lentamente bajo los gritos de los demás estudiantes. El salón estaba completamente oscuro gracias a la tela negra que colgaba de las ventanas, el recorrido estaba construido por mesas y mas tela negra para impedir que los participantes vieran los sustos que se aproximaban.

-Esta muy bien hecho, no?- Kou miraba todo con un inusual interés, hace años que no entraba a una casa embrujada.

-Sip, pero veamos si nos pueden asustar de verdad- la pelinaranja estaba atenta a cualquier persona que apareciera desde la oscuridad pero aún así estaba tranquila.

Ichigo no era de esas chicas que se asustaban fácilmente, en pruebas de valor era quien asustaba a los demás porque era demasiado fácil para ella. Kou prácticamente era de hierro, cruzaba este tipo de cosas rápidamente y sin inmutarse pero de cualquier manera le divertía, Minori no le prestaba atención a nada excepto a su teléfono, por lo tanto no le movían ni un pelo. Pero a pesar de que sus 3 acompañantes tuvieran estas características, Asano Kasumi era una miedosa.

-Esto no fue una buena idea...apresúrense y salgamos a comer takoyaki- Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que su vieja amiga no había cambiado, no fue por nada que eligió venir a la clase 1-1. Conocía perfectamente a la castaña y tenía más que claro que no lo iba a pasar bien, si se aseguraba de ir junto a Kou todo el recorrido no tendría problema alguno con Kasumi, además Minori era buena como muralla humana móvil.

A medida que se adentraban más en el salón más oscuro se volvía, las primeras sorpresas que se llevaron fueron pequeños tirones de ropa cuando se acercaban demasiado a una pared. Más adelante apareció el primer "fantasma"; de la nada un viejo ropero se abrió lentamente y dejó ver a una joven vistiendo una manta negra rasgada y manchada con algo rojo escarlata, la capucha de la manta y su mullido cabello castaño no dejaban ver su rostro claramente.

-Soy linda?- su voz estaba dirigida específicamente al chico del grupo.

-Si me dejas ver tu rostro te podría responder- Kou ya sabia a donde iba esto así que le siguió el juego y a juzgar por la mirada expectante de Ichigo ella también lo sabía.

-Así?- la estudiante levanto la mirada del suelo hacia el grupo de jóvenes y así pudieron ver que era una chica de tez morena y ojos castaños, sin embargo la manta negra aún tapaba su boca.

-Vaya, eres muy linda- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, ignorando a la chica castaña que temblaba escondiéndose tras una chica bajita.

-Y que me dices ahora?- la joven llevó su mano derecha al trozo de tela que aún tapaba su boca y con el dedo índice lo deslizó para mostrar un rostro mutilado. La comisura de sus labios se extendía brutalmente hasta la mitad de su mejilla provocando que su mandíbula estuviera algo suelta lo cual a su vez dejaba ver una lengua larga y atemorizante.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar ante la apariencia del "fantasma" un bulto castaño pasó corriendo a toda velocidad tras ellos en dirección, supongo, a la salida del salón.

-Discúlpanos, tenemos que alcanzarla- los 3 jóvenes se despidieron de la chica ignorando completamente su maquillaje para después apresurarse a alcanzar el "bulto castaño"

-Gran maquillaje por cierto, ayúdanos en algún momento con la obra de la clase 2-1- Kou miró sobre su hombro y se despidió agitando la mano- Nos vemos después-

-Hmp.- fue lo único que se escuchó como respuesta.

* * *

Los estudiantes que se encontraban en la entrada principal del Instituto estaban expectantes ante el más mínimo movimiento de proveniente de la pareja violeta y naranja que se encontraba en ese momento comiendo takoyaki en el puesto de la clase 3-2.

-Oigan, ustedes dos están saliendo...?- Kasumi estaba apoyando su rostro con la mano izquierda en un gesto de aburrimiento, pero súbitamente levanto la cabeza y apuntó con el palito que usaba para comer los takoyaki a Ichigo y Kou quienes se encontraban delante de ella. Cualquiera de los presentes que hubieran escuchado esta pregunta miraron a la chica que la hacía diciéndole con los ojos: "Es enserio?".

-...- la pareja de jóvenes la miró con una expresión cansada para luego mirarse el uno al otro, suspirar y comenzar a explicarlo.

-Realmente no te diste cuenta Asano-san?- Minori les ahorró cualquier palabra que tenían pensado decir- Se llaman por su primer nombre, así nada más, camino a la casa embrujada se fueron tomados de las manos. Además de todo esto no notas el brillito en los ojos cuando se miran?. Llega a ser irritante.

La chica pelinegra dijo todo esto con una sonrisa muy dulce pero de algún modo en su tono estaba tratando a la castaña como idiota. El único hombre de la mesa seguía comiendo tranquilamente su takoyaki.

-En conclusión: Si, estamos saliendo.- la chica pelinaranja se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante con una sonrisa autosuficiente estampada en el rostro. Rápidamente se acercó a Kou e interceptó la bolita de pulpo que iba en dirección a la boca del joven ojivioleta a su lado, la quitó del palito con los dientes y se volvió a sentar en su lugar tranquilamente. La situación dejó a la castaña sorprendida, no por el hecho de que estaban saliendo, sino por la osadía de la chica, el resto de espectadores del suceso intentaban asimilar de lo que fueron testigos.

-Nos tenemos que ir, la presidenta nos regañará si nos tardamos. Fue divertido verlas de nuevo.- la chica ojimiel ignoró totalmente lo que sucedía fuera del perímetro de la mesa, miró fijamente a su compañera de secundaria y se tomó del brazo de su novio.- Nos vamos?

-...de acuerdo- nadie se había percatado de la reacción del chico víctima del accionar de Ichigo, luego de que viera desaparecer frente a sus ojos su preciado takoyaki se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que era la pelinaranja la responsable de esta desaparición y que la bolita de pulpo ahora se encontraba siendo masticada en la boca de la chica. Aún mantenía el palito que en algún momento sostuvo la bolita frente a sus ojos, estaba rígido y se podía apreciar como un leve tono rojo comenzó a subir lentamente hacia su rostro.

-Nos vemos- la joven pelinaranja se levantó rápidamente luego de que el chico se despertara del trance en que ella lo había puesto, él la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta el edificio para después perderse entre la multitud.

-Te gustó molestar a Ichigo, eh?- Minori quito su mirada del teléfono para ver la cara llena de risa de su amiga.

-Fue demasiado divertido- ella sonreía ampliamente mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaleco- Además en la secundaria era de mi de quién se burlaban.

-No puedo discutir contra eso. Pero tampoco tenias que mirar tanto al chico, hiciste que Ichigo se enojara- al encontrar lo que buscaba Kasumi sonrió para luego mirar a la pelinegra frente a ella.- Puede que tenga que comentar esto a Yuu?

-No es necesario Minori!- dijo la castaña mientras agitaba sus manos delante de ella negando enérgicamente- Me voy a la estación, me acaba de mandar un mensaje.

-También me voy, Koji está cerca así que te acompaño hasta donde pueda.- las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron rápidamente hacia la salida del instituto, al llegar a la puerta ambas miraron hacia dentro tratando de divisar un punto naranjo en la distancia, lo encontraron apoyado en una pared casi unido a un punto negro.

-Bye Bye Ichigo-chan-

* * *

Luego de levantarse del puesto de takoyaki, los jóvenes se dirigieron de vuelta al salón, en el trayecto pasaron cerca de un juego de tiro al blanco justo en el momento en que alguien estaba tirando. No se puede explicar cómo o por qué, pero una de las pelotas que estaban usando para derribar las botellas del puesto salió disparada directo a la cabeza del pelinegro quien la ignoró completamente y continuó caminando como si nada.

-Oye...estás bien? No tienes fiebre?-a Ichigo le sorprendió la falta de reacción por parte del chico, eso combinado con su actuar mientras comían le hizo hacer esta pregunta.

-Ichigo-chan, idiota, eres mala.- ella lo miró sin comprender, por lo que él aprovechó que estaban cerca de un puesto bastante grande para llevarla detrás de este sin que nadie se percatara- Estas consciente de que lo que hiciste allá no se puede ignorar?

-Te refieres a lo del takoyaki? Eso era para molestar a Kasumi, imbecil.- al pelinegro le importaba nada y un poco menos por qué hizo lo que hizo.

"No me importa..." Le susurró al oído causándole un escalofrío, acto seguido besó ligeramente su cuello y dejó sus labios allí, estáticos mientras la sujetaba de los hombros para impedir su escape. "No puedes hacer cosas como esas en público Ichigo-chan. No queiro que dejes de hacerlo, uno que otro beso no está mal tonta, pero eso fue totalmente sugerente, y lo sabes.", aún sin despegar sus labios del cuello de la chica, Kou habló dejando que su aliento chocará con su piel provocando que se erizara.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- Ichigo frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos dejando que chocaran con el pecho del chico.-Tu no me dices que no puedo hacer, idiota.

-Hazlo en otras situaciones, no cuando estemos hablando con alguien. Hazlo cuando estemos solo los dos, de alguna manera especial, como tú lo eres para mí.- el ojivioleta sintió como la chica enrojecía e intentaba articular una mísera palabra.- Además soy yo quien da besos espontáneos, cuídate porque te puedo sorprender en cualquier momento.

Actuando como si nada hubiera pasa Kou se levantó y la miro con una sonrisa, la besó en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta.

-No te retrases, vámonos tonta.- Ichigo comenzó a caminar tras él con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Era ridículo, pero que le haya dicho que era especial para él la había hecho tremendamente feliz aunque de algún modo ya lo supiera.

¿No les encantaron todos esos adjetivos tan cariñosos con los que se llamaban? "Idiota", "Imbecil", "Tonta", eso es amor. Bueno, en realidad llevaban casi un año llamándose de esa manera, los amigos se tratan así ¿no?, no se pueden abandonar viejos hábitos tan fácilmente.

Estos dos son muy competitivos, no sólo en lo que respecta a verdaderas competencias como los deportes, sino en cosas tan simples como avergonzar a los demás o ganar el último asiento en el tren. Con esto ya dicho podrán entender porque Kou le hizo esto a Ichigo, no permitiría que ella lo avergonzara, así que él tenía que avergonzarla. Sin embargo no contento con dejarla roja como tomate, decidió retarla a una no muy justa carrera.

-Atrápame si puedes!- dijo el joven al notar que la chica ya lo estaba siguiendo, se deslizó suavemente entre la multitud y se perdió de la vista de la pelinaranja cuando entro al edificio principal y subió las escaleras.

-No es justo! Mi yukata!- la chica dijo esto pero realmente no se preocupó por su vestimenta.

Ichigo salió disparada haciendo que se aflojara su obi y la yukata fuera más holgada, rápidamente pasó por entre la gente y llego a las escaleras las que subió de a dos escalones. Al llegar al 2 piso donde estaba el café se encontró al pelinegro jadeando justo al lado de las escaleras.

-Donde quedo la buena condición física?- preguntó burlonamente la joven.

-En el mismo lugar que la tuya- respondió él con una sonrisa

-Es culpa del traje-

-Lo mismo por aquí- respiró profundo y estiró los brazos- Carrera al salón.

-Hecho- Ichigo le sonrió y fijo sus ojos en la entrada del café, estaban a uno salones de distancia así que sería rápido. Súbitamente vio como una mancha negra pasaba a su lado.-Idiota!-

Los estudiantes que allí se encontraban siguieron con la mirada a la pareja mientras les abrían el paso dejando que continuaran su carrera. Llegaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo y la empujaron sin ningún escrúpulo arrasando con todo a su paso.

-Ustedes dos! Vengan aquí en este momento!- gritó Ishida desde el fondo del salón, cuando los jóvenes se acercaron con la cabeza abajo recibieron un fuerte golpe en la coronilla- A trabajar!-

Con una sonrisa cómplice la pareja se encaminó a la cocina para tomar las bandejas con órdenes para los clientes, bajo la mirada de sus compañeros de clase dejaron los platos en sus correspondientes mesas y continuar su trabajo como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.

El resto del día se desarrolló sin más sorpresas, cerraron el lugar a las 6 de la tarde y a las 6:30 ya estaba todo el grupo dispuesto a irse del instituto.

-Kurosaki! Kuchiki!- sería una pena que dos de ellos tuvieran que quedarse a ensayar- Al gimnasio! Ahora!

-Si Gio-senpai- dijeron ambos jóvenes con una voz cansada mientras caminaban lentamente y se despedían con la mano de sus amigos.

* * *

**Reviews? Flores? Tomatazos? **

**Ahora, me voy! Llevándome los personajes nuevos :3**

**Hasta la próxima actualización n.n/**


	14. Capitulo 14

Me decidí a traer la continuación antes, no se porque, pero aquí está :3

* * *

No se podía ver ni un alma en todo el instituto, el último de los estudiantes se había ido a las 6:30 de la tarde, luego de ordenar los salones y reír un poco. No había nadie excepto por la clase 2-1, quien estaba ensayando su obra del día siguiente, y sus nuevos actores; Kurosaki Ichigo como Julieta y Kuchiki Kou como el guardia primero.

Estaban alrededor de 6 estudiantes en el escenario mientras algunos se sentaban en el suelo a leer sus diálogos y el resto se dedicaba a arreglar el vestuario y escenografía. Entre quienes estaban actuando en ese preciso instante estaba Ichigo, no lo hacía nada mal, pero podía ser mejor. Kou ya había leído y ensayado sus diálogos por lo que no tendría ningún problema mañana, así que se podría haber ido pero tenía que cuidar a la pelinaranja de idiotas como Nel.

Durante todo lo que había durado el ensayo Kou no se había quedado quieto. A pesar de que no se pegaba a Ichigo ni tampoco se había puesto a mirar feo a quien se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra, se revolvía inquieto en su lugar cada vez que ella tenía que actuar, cosa que desconcentraba a todos.

-Kuchiki! Ve a probarte el vestuario mientras Kurosaki ensaya con Nel!- Ume, la senpai de hielo, había evitado las escenas donde Romeo y Julieta interactuaban directamente, pero ya había llegado el momento por lo que se decidió a sacar al Kuchiki de allí y así evitar que algún que otro alumno saliera lastimado.

-Si Ume-senpai.- el chico se paró del suelo y miró una última vez al escenario donde estaba su novia –Vamos Gio-

-Gio-senpai para ti, no te pases- la chica del extraño cabello celeste se había ganado la simpatía del joven ojivioleta. Con su actitud bromista y rebelde Gio se acercó fácilmente a Kou y rápidamente el chico comenzó a conversar animadamente con ella; principalmente burlándose del resto.

Detrás del escenario había un vestidor para los actores, donde montones de trajes y distintos accesorios ocupaban todo el espacio de la sala, incluyendo las mesas y sillas. En el lado opuesto a la puerta se ubicaba un pequeño cubículo donde se podían cambiar de ropa. Kou entró primero y miró alrededor buscando su vestuario, mientras que Gio entró lentamente y se sentó en una de las mesas cubierta de ropa.

-Es este? O el que está dentro la cómoda?- el chico apuntó a un traje con unos pantalones de un ridículo tono rojizo y una camiseta plateada simulando ser una cota de malla, junto a un casco también plateado.

-Es ese, anda y vístete que yo vendo las fotos a tus fans locas- la chica sacó su teléfono y lo apuntó en dirección al joven pero, al ver la cara de "no te atrevas" de éste, lo guardó y se limitó a jugar con sus dedos en un gesto inocente. Kou entró al vestidor y se pudo notar claramente desde afuera como se quitaba la camisa del uniforme y la dejaba tirada en cualquier lugar.- Que vas a hacer con respecto a Nel?

-...disculpa?- aquí hay una señorita a la que le gustan las preguntas espontáneas-

-Me refiero a que no te agrada que este tan cerca de Kurosaki, verdad?- Se escuchó un fuerte suspiro proveniente del vestidor para que luego éste fuera abierto dejando ver al pelinegro vestido de guardia

-Lo único que me molesta es la escena final- el ojivioleta se dio vuelta y se miró en un gran espejo que se encontraba escondido tras unos vestidos.

-Te refieres al beso?- él trago duro y asintió aún mirándose en el espejo.- Sí es eso no te preocupes, no es un beso de verdad, es en la mejilla.

-Segura? No confío en el idiota verde- ella chasqueo la lengua y se levantó de un salto de la mesa.

-Si quieres te muestro- la peliceleste se acercó lentamente al joven y lo hizo retroceder hasta la pared adyacente a la puerta, el chico no sabia como responder a eso- Yo ayudaba a Nel a ensayar estas cosas, sabes?

El chico reflexionó un poco sobre lo que estaba sugiriendo su senpai; técnicamente era un beso, según ella uno falso. Aunque fuera uno real no hubiera tenido problema en hacerlo hasta hace 2 días pero ahora estaba Ichigo-chan, no podía hacerlo, era tremendamente feliz simplemente estando cerca de ella. Además sería un idiota, le había dicho a Ichigo que no hiciera estas cosas en público porque a él le molesta compartir sus momentos con el resto del mundo, pero claro, él estaría siguiendo su consejo besándose con su Senpai en un vestidor mientras su novia ensayaba. ¡Bien hecho imbécil!

-Vamos, es falso, no?-

-...si tú lo dices- a Kou le preocupaba lo que pasaría si Ichigo lo descubre, pero mientras no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos cerca no tendría problema. Si no se entera no le hace daño. El joven se paró derecho y esperó a que la chica le diera alguna indicación.

-Sería algo más o menos así...tu mano izquierda en mi cintura- le tomó del brazo y guió con su mano derecha a la izquierda de él hasta su cintura- tu mano derecha en mi mejilla- la palma del joven hizo contacto con la suave piel de la chica, cuando su dedo pulgar tocó suavemente los labios de ella le produjo un cosquilleo que reprimió mentalmente.

-Yo lo veo bastante real- el joven frunció el ceño.

-Já, ahora viene lo falso.- Gio tomo el cuello del Kuchiki con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tiraba ligeramente de la camisa.-Tu mano derecha no deja ver nuestros labios desde la perspectiva del público- con la cabeza hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de la sala, él asintió- Y ahora se supone que se hace esto.

Suavemente se empinó y posó sus labios justo en la comisura de los de Kou cerrando los ojos al contacto, el joven también había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente y además había atraído a la chica hacia él gracias a la mano que mantenía en su cintura.

Aunque el "beso" duró solo unos pocos segundos se pudo ver perfectamente desde la perspectiva de Ichigo.

-...Ichigo-chan...- Kou se separó rápidamente y se giró hacia la pelinaranja-

Pero ya era muy tarde, la chica ya se había dado media vuelta y se dirigía rápidamente a buscar sus cosas para largarse del lugar. Por otra parte Kou estaba inmóvil, solo en el momento que Gio articuló suavemente la palabra "mierda" despertó de su estado.

-Agh! Ichigo-chan! Agh...!- luego de expresar los profundos pensamientos que lo invadían en ese momento, el pelinegro se volvió hacia su senpai con una mirada de odio.- Me besaste! Y no de mentira!

-Lo hice? Lo siento- su disculpa no sonaba para nada honesta pero era lo máximo que iba a poder sacar de esa chica felina.

-Si! Que le voy a decir a Ichigo-chan...!?- el chico se estaba revolviendo tanto su cabello negro que parecía que pronto quedaría calvo si no se detenía.

-La verdad? Digo yo.- la chica peliceleste no le tomó mucha importancia al pánico de Kou, solo suspiró.

-...nos vemos mañana Gio-senpai- la idea de tener que explicarle todo a su novia le asustaba.

En ese momento le importaba nada y un poco menos la hora que fuera o como lo recibirían, así que luego de dejar a Gio arreglando la escenografía como si nada hubiera pasado, se fue del instituto en dirección a la casa de un imbécil perforado. Arisawa Takashi.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche, casi las 9, cuando Takashi tuvo que interrumpir su práctica de guitarra para ir a abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Se puede saber qué haces a esta hora en mi casa?- el pelinegro se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró al chico bajito con una mirada de "lárgate o no respondo por lo que haga".

-Besé a Gio-senpai en frente de Ichigo-chan!- ningún "hola" o "buenas noches" salió de los labios de Kou, fue directo al grano y gritó su problema en la cara de Takashi.

La reacción del chico fue casi instantánea, se puso sus zapatillas, tomó una chaqueta del perchero, gritó algo como "vuelvo en una hora" y salió rápidamente arrastrando al pelinegro hacia un parque cercano.

-Explícate, ahora.- exigió Takashi en un tono autoritario.

Luego de narrar lo sucedido Kou esperó un consejo, alguna palabra de apoyo, como mínimo una palmadita en el hombro, pero lo que consiguió fueron risas, muchas risas.

-Imbécil, es lo único que te puedo decir. Hay dos opciones: o tienes nada de suerte o eres un desgraciado.- dijo Takashi secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Pues no tengo suerte- afirmó el ojivioleta sin atisbo de duda- En ningún momento tuve que pasar por algo parecido, nunca engañé a nadie y nunca me engañaron. No es como si a las chicas se les pasara por la cabeza hacer algo así, además si yo hubiera hecho algo lo más probable es que me hubieran perdonado, digo mira esto...-hizo un gesto con las manos para enfatizar su rostro, Takashi suspiró pesadamente-...pero ahora es Ichigo-chan de quien hablamos, no sé que puede pasar.

-No pasará nada. Ella espera que le expliques las cosas apropiadamente, si no lo haces creo que se enojará. Además no es como si por un beso tu amor por ella fuera robado por Gio o se desvaneciera y creo que ella comprende eso.- luego de esas risas burlonas Takashi al fin dijo algo que servía

-...entonces debí haberla seguido cuando salió del vestuario?- preguntó el pelinegro sintiendo remordimiento al no haberlo hecho.

-Tu qué crees?- haciendo uso de su altura el chico de ojos marrones miró hacia abajo al pelinegro, quien se sintió amenazado por su actitud- La cagaste, idiota.

-Mierda... Dejando eso de lado, eres bueno dando consejos así, no Takashi-kun?- Kou utilizó un tono inocente para decir esto así que el aludido solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos- Como van las cosas con Ritsuko-chan?

-Eso no te incumbe, enano infiel.- un golpe duro para el Kuchiki.

-Gracias por recordármelo, idiota agujerado- se escuchó un breve "Hmp" de parte de Takashi mientras se alejaba de Kou en dirección a su casa- Nos vemos mañana, no entretengas a Ritsuko-chan hasta tan tarde.

¿¡Cómo diablos sabía que Ritsuko estaba en su casa!? ¿¡Cuando se dio cuenta!?

-Dile que no se emocione tanto cuando cante- ahí está, los hermosos gritos de Ritsuko mientras cantaba la delataron.

-Cállate, nos vemos- fue lo último que le dijo Takashi al joven bajito antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y ponerse sus audífonos con el volumen a tope.

Ya más tranquilo por el consejo, si se puede llamar así, que le dio su amigo, Kou caminó hasta su casa pensando únicamente en Ichigo. Al llegar se dio una ducha y se puso la playera vieja y el pantalón desgastado que usaba por pijama. Esa noche durmió relativamente bien, pero aún seguía nervioso por lo que diría Ichigo a la mañana siguiente, no preocupado, nervioso.

* * *

Una mochila se estrelló con furia en el suelo de la habitación y se escuchó claramente como algo se rompía allí dentro.

-Diablos- definitivamente ese no fue su día.

Ichigo se fue del Instituto enojada, llegó a su departamento enojada, se bañó enojada, se vistió enojada y cuando vio su mochila en el sillón la arrojó bruscamente hacia su habitación enojada. Un buen día, como no.

"No sé a quién debo matar; a Gio-senpai quien besó a Kou o a él que, en primer lugar!, había besado a senpai y además se atreve a reprocharme los momentos en que lo quiero besar. Porque, vamos, es totalmente correcto besar a tu senpai en el vestuario mientras tu novia está afuera ensayando para una obra en la cual no quiere estar. Perfecto."

La joven pelinaranja no dejaba de revolverse en la cama, un poco más y tiraba todas las mantas por la ventana.

"...se veía que era Gio quien se había inclinado sobre Kou, así que supongo que ella lo obligó... No importa! Eso no cambia nada! No se resistió!"

Aparentemente Takashi estaba equivocado, Ichigo no entendía que no importaba si lo besaban, los sentimientos de Kou hacia ella no cambiarían, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Ichigo era una de esas celosas que si no son posesivas, son vengativas.

Mañana sabrán de lo que hablo, por ahora les deseo unas buenas noches.}

* * *

Ahora es cuando vuelvo a desaparecer por otro mes.

Nos vemos ~~


	15. Capitulo 15

Mañana acaba Bleach D:! Vamos amigos, lamentemos.

* * *

Ultimo día del festival escolar, último día del café de la clase 1-3, último día viendo chicos vistiendo yukatas, último día soportando los gritos de Ishida, bueno eso tal vez no, pero por otro lado era el primer día en que Kou vería a Ichigo luego de lo sucedido ayer en el vestuario.

Kuchiki Kou se despertó con una sonrisa radiante, se bañó, hizo su desayuno y llegó al Instituto con una sonrisa radiante, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó el día anterior, o mejor dicho; no quería hacerlo.

-Oye, el enano de ahí, como te va?- Inoue Haru apareció de la nada y comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Excelente Inoue, tráelo de vuelta a la realidad.- Por qué la cara larga? Kurosaki-chan te botó y se dio cuenta de que yo soy mejor para ella?

-...joder- Pum! De vuelta a tierra, la sola pronunciación del nombre de Ichigo fue suficiente para recordarle lo ocurrido.-A callar Inoue, molestas-

-Oh...entonces si pasó algo, eh?- dijo el chico oji-gris burlonamente, se inclinó hacia delante para ver la cara que pondría Kou y así regodearse pero se notaba que en el fondo estaba preocupado por lo que sucediera con Ichigo.

-Dije que te callaras o no?- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de apresurar el paso y dirigirse al salón.

Kuchiki Kou no es de los que se asustan o se ponen nerviosos fácilmente, se podrán haber dado cuenta de esto cuando pasó por la casa embrujada o por el hecho de no tener ningún problema con participar en una obra que verá todo el instituto, sin embargo ese día estaba aterrado de abrir una puerta. Encontrarse con Ichigo luego del día de ayer lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

Al ver la indecisión plasmada en la cara y actitud del pelinegro, Inoue adivinó lo que sucedía y abrió de un portazo la puerta, entró bruscamente y empujó al Kuchiki con él.

-Buenos días- saludó el pelinaranja mientras se dirigía a buscar su yukata para cambiarse.- Kurosaki-chan! El enano tiene que hablar contigo!

-Idiota! Que le voy a decir!? No tengo ninguna explicación razonable!- Kou se había quedado en blanco cuando entró al salón, pero al escuchar lo que había gritado Haru se despertó súbitamente y entró en pánico.

-Kurosaki no está- un suspiro de alivio se escuchó por todo el salón- Ume-senpai se la llevó hace 20 minutos para ensayar la obra de hoy. Así que no te emociones y deja de gritar.

-...gracias Ishida-chan- dicho esto tomó su yukata y se fue a cambiar. Caminó con cuidado de no toparse ni con Ichigo, Nel o Gio, entró al baño y se vistió rápidamente, acto seguido salió y se dirigió al salón con el mismo cuidado con el que se había ido al baño.

Las palabras de Ishida lo tranquilizaron y a la vez lo molestaron, no tendría que enfrentarse a Ichigo y arriesgarse a que no creyera su perfectamente razonable explicación: "Estaba preocupado por la escena final, ya sabes, el beso, así que Gio-senpai se ofreció a mostrarse como sería y, bueno, pasó lo que viste..." No!. Sin embargo el Imbecil de Nel estaría junto a ella ensayando hasta medio día, eso le molestaba.

Casi llegando a la entrada del salón lo golpeó un ataque de furia por lo que tuvo que reprimir un grito tapándose la boca con las mangas de la yukata, detrás de él venía un chico pelinaranja de ojos grises que apresuró el paso al verlo hacer gestos raros, este joven llegó tras el ojivioleta y levantó su mano extendida sobre el cabello negro frente a él para luego dejarla caer súbitamente.

-No tienes derecho a estar molesto! Kuchiki!- antes de que el pelinegro pudiera siquiera reaccionar o protestar, Haru lo miró con furia callando cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera decir.- Besaste a tu senpai en el vestuario mientras tu novia ensayaba una obra en la que no quería estar y ahora estás molesto porque debe ensayar?! No tienes vergüenza.

-Y tú como sabes eso?!- más que lo que estaba diciendo Inoue era cierto, le preocupaba el hecho de que sabía lo que pasó ayer-

-Takashi-kun me lo comentó hace poco-

-...boca floja...-

-El punto es que eres un idiota y un descarado por enojarte. Piensa en cómo se siente Kurosaki-chan ahora, si pensara como tú debería querer matarte, a ti y a esa senpai. Pero no lo hace, así que te me calmas o yo te calmo.- la última frase la dijo con un tono muy sombrío mientras levantaba su puño cerrado frente a él

-De acuerdo, Idiota-kun.- no dejaría que Inoue se quedará con la última palabra así que soltó ese comentario y se largó a atender a los clientes.

* * *

Todo se había mantenido tranquilo en el café, pero debido a la ausencia de cierta pelinaranja tuvieron que limitarle la entrada a los chicos ya que no disponían de suficiente personal. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y Kou se sentía perfectamente bien en comparación a los días anteriores, claro si omitimos la parte de que se sentía como una mierda por fallarle a Ichigo.

-Kuchiki Kou? En una hora presentamos la obra, así que te necesito en el gimnasio en 5 minutos para que te pongas el vestuario.- anunció un chico alto de tez morena e increíble cabello rubio con un tono monótono en su voz. Nadie se percató de cómo fue que llegó a la entrada de la cocina sin que nadie supiera de su existencia.

-...voy enseguida-

Con precaución de no llamar la atención de nadie, especialmente de Ishida, Kou se deslizó fuera del salón y se encaminó al gimnasio siguiendo muy de cerca al joven rubio que tenía delante.

-Este...Takumi-senpai, no?- al ver que el hombre frente a él no diría una sola frase o palabra innecesaria decidió hacerle alguna que otra pregunta para intentar romper el hielo.

-Takumi Harribel, clase 1 segundo año. Interpreto al Conde Paris en la obra.- intento fallido, eso fue todo lo que dijo hasta que llegaron al gimnasio donde se despidió con un "Hasta luego".

El chico pelinegro se quedó solo en medio del caos provocado por la escenografía y los estudiantes, decidió no mover un músculo y esperar a que alguien más lo llevara al vestidor, si se atrevía a moverse podía correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Ichigo y aún no estaba psicológicamente preparado para ello.

Pasaron 2 minutos, 4, 5, 7, 10 minutos y nadie le prestó atención, lloremos por ti, guardia número 1. Sin embargo al notar esto y presentir que Ichigo estaba ensayando, se aprovechó de la situación y lentamente avanzó hacia los vestuarios, y se cambió para esperar en un rincón tranquilamente su turno en escena.

-...oh... Buenas- malditos sean los Deja Vu. Justo cuando salía del vestidor con su traje de guardia ya puesto se encontró con una chica peliceleste sentada sobre la mesa entre los demás disfraces.

-G-G-G-G-Gio-senpai- dijo Kou tartamudeando al mismo tiempo que intentaba no hacer contacto visual con ella.

-Hola, Kou- a pesar de mantener su característica sonrisa felina estampada a su rostro, se podía atisbar un pequeño indicio de vergüenza en su expresión.

-Desde cuando tenemos tanta confianza como para que me llames por mi nombre?- preguntó el joven pelinegro ligeramente ofendido.

-...desde ayer...-

-Aaah!-gritó el joven elevando su voz sobre la de la chica, hecho esto pudo escuchar una pequeña risa a su lado.

Mientras que en el resto del gimnasio se podía escuchar el ajetreo que conllevaba el organizar una obra, dentro del vestidor reinaba un silencio demasiado incómodo como para que fuera siquiera natural, solo el sonido del roce de la ropa cuando Kou se movía estaba presente en la habitación.

-...por qué tan callada, Gio-senpai?- dijo el pelinegro luego de que no aguantara la situación.- Te pongo incomoda ahora?

-Claro que si idiota!- era esa realmente Gio Jaegerjaques? Parecía como si el espíritu de la lindura a hubiera poseído de un momento a otro. Su cara estaba ligeramente roja y su boca formaba un puchero terriblemente adorable a la vista de Kou.- Tu no estás incomodo?! Nos besamos ayer y actúas como si nada, por tu culpa Kurosaki me asesina 3 veces con la mirada cada vez que me ve. Qué pasaría si entra ahora, eh? Además no es como si hubiera querido besarte, fue un error de cálculo.

-Claro...- dijo Kou estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza- Oye... Alguien más sabe sobre lo de ayer?

-No lo sé y no me importa.- dijo la peliceleste pero acto seguido se mordió la lengua y miro hacia abajo ocultándose tras su cabello

-Segura?- el ojivioleta la miró de frente como si tratara de absorberle el alma con sus ojos- A Nel no le molesta..?

En menos de dos segundos la puerta del vestuario se cerró, un par de telas cayeron al piso y un pelinegro estaba boca arriba mirando una aguja que apuntaba directamente a su entrecejo.

-Que sabes sobre eso?- el tono de voz de Gio se había vuelto amenazante, sus ojos se volvieron los de un depredador y sostenía la aguja muy cerca de los ojos violetas del chico mientras lo tomaba de la camisa para prevenir su huída.

-N-n-nada...- dijo el joven con voz temblorosa- pero puede ser que acerté?

-A callar!- la mirada de la chica se suavizó y soltó lentamente la camisa- Que tiene de malo?!

-Nada, es más, es lindo de tu parte que te preocupe- dijo Kou mientras se acomodaba la ropa- Te gust-

"Te gusta?" Eso es lo que hubiera preguntado si no fuera porque unas manos lo empujaron súbitamente de vuelta al vestidor de donde había salido en un principio.

-Eso no te importa!-gritó violentamente la peliceleste, lo cual se hubiera escuchado por todo el gimnasio si no fuera por el ruido del festival.-Es un idiota guapo más!

-Pero te gusta-

-Imbecil!-

-Pero te gusta-

-Nenita!-

-Pero te gusta-

-Gracioso...- dijo con un hilito de voz

-Te gusta-

-Si...- con una sonrisa triunfal salió el pelinegro del vestidor-

-Já- río el chico en su cara.-Aunque saber algo sobre ti no cambia mucho nuestra situación actual. Alguien más lo sabe? Me refiero a lo de Nel.

-...Ume.- se podría haber imaginado a cualquier persona, podría haber creído que cualquier persona lo sabía, cualquiera excepto Ume-senpai.

-Así que son más amigas de lo que parece, eh?- Silencio. Gio había decidido no decir nada más, no se arriesgaría a soltar más información de la que ya había soltado.

Kou bufó al no obtener respuesta alguna, frunció el ceño para luego relajar la mirada y suspirar sonoramente. Se acercó a la chica y la miró esperando que reaccionara ante él. Nada.

-Gio-senp...- un compañero de clase salvaría a Gio de más preguntas.

-Kuchiki Kou-kun! En 5 minutos comienza la obra! Al escenario por favor!- gritó un chico alto y castaño desde la puerta del vestidor.

-Pfft... Nos vemos Gio-senpai- el ojivioleta se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió al escenario dejando a la peliceleste sola allí.

* * *

-Buen trabajo Takumi-kun, descansa hasta tu próxima escena- le dijo Ume al chico rubio que acababa de salir del escenario para luego darle unas palmaditas bastante monótonas en la espalda a modo de ánimo.

El guardia número 1 esperaba sentado pacientemente su turno para subir al escenario mientras repasaba sus líneas (no es que fueran muchas, pero tenía que hacer algo mientras tanto). A su alrededor revoloteaban todo tipo de personas, desde tramoyistas histéricos por cambiar la escenografía hasta actores con cara de Buda debido a sus nervios. Kou era uno de estos últimos, no estaba nervioso por tener que actuar, sino porque a medida que avance la obra llegará la escena final, la escena que había causado todo este alboroto con Ichigo; el beso.

Kou se decidió a pararse e ir a ver la actuación por detrás del telón, allí se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que ya se acercaba el final de la obra, Nel se encontraba solo en medio del escenario mientras todo el público lo observaba al borde de sus asientos.

-¡Ojos míos, lancen su última mirada! ¡Brazos, den su último abrazo! Y ustedes, ¡oh, labios!, puertas del aliento, sellen con un legítimo beso el pacto sin fin con la acaparadora muerte.- Clamaba Nel cogiendo una copa de "veneno" que estaba a su lado- ¡Ven, amargo conductor! ¡Ven, guía fatal! ¡Tú, desesperado piloto, lanza ahora de golpe, para que vaya a estrellarse contra las duras rocas tu maltrecho bajel, harto de navegar! -"el desgraciado actúa bien" dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro que miraba la obra desde un extremo del escenario- ¡Brindo por mi amada! Y así muero...-

Aplausos resonaron por todo el gimnasio al mismo tiempo que el joven caía al suelo cual saco de papas. Detrás de escena se preparaba Ichigo para salir y finalizar el martirio que le impuso Ishida, al otro lado del escenario estaba el chico pelinegro preparándose ya que justo después de Julieta entraba el guardia primero.

-Aquí vamos- susurró para sí misma la pelinaranja, antes de poner un pie en el escenario pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo a Kou, quien la miraba con una sonrisa. Soltó un "Tch" y se mordió el labio para luego dedicarle una mirada con el ceño fruncido que esperemos el chico haya pasado por alto.

Kou respiró hondo y suspiró preparándose mentalmente para presenciar el broche de oro que cerraría su tortura al dejar que su todavía novia se mantuviera tan cerca de cierto imbecil verde. Es suficiente escucharlos declararse su amor en público. No me vengan con que es parte de la obra, al ojivioleta le importaba una mierda y un poco menos.

Los aplausos callaron y nuevamente se impuso el silencio por todo el gimnasio.

-Qué veo? ¿Una copa apretada en la mano de mi fiel amor? ¡El veneno, por lo visto, ha sido la causa de su prematuro fin! ... ¡Oh, ingrato! ¿Todo lo bebiste?, sin dejar una gota amiga que me ayude a seguirte!- la pelinaranja se había arrodillado al lado del chico mientras que con delicadeza se inclinaba sobre su cabeza. Escalofríos se propagaron por la espalda de Kou al ver semejante situación, nada bueno sucedería allí y no me refiero precisamente a la muerte de Julieta- ¡Besaré tus labios! ... ¡quizá quede en ellos un resto de veneno para hacerme morir!-

Y el pelinegro si que tenía razón, a pesar de estar a un lado del escenario se encontraba en una posición privilegiada para presenciar la obra, por lo que podía ver incluso cuando los actores pestañeaban. Desde su lugar vio como Nel abría un ojo y asentía ligeramente como diciéndole a Ichigo que lo estaba haciendo bien y que continuara, la pelinaranja sonrió como respuesta y luego llevó ambas manos a la cara del chico dejando sus pulgares en los extremos de la extraña marca rojiza que tenía debajo de sus ojos, lentamente entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al rostro que tenía frente a ella. Ni siquiera hizo falta analizar un poco las acciones de la ojimiel, en sus movimientos no se pudo apreciar ningún tipo de intento de esquivar los labios de Nel, sus labios fueron directamente a los de él, ¡y no solo eso!, sino que se quedaron allí unos segundos hasta que los separó para decir su diálogo ignorando totalmente que el peliverde no esperaba eso y se había quedado allí, con la boca abierta.

-¡Tus labios aún están tibios!-

Los ojos violeta de Kou perdieron el brillo por unos segundos, quedó devastado por unos segundos, no supo qué hacer por unos segundos, pero tuvo que sobreponerse a esto y salir a escena aún en su estado.

-¿¡Por dónde!?- dijo torpemente al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia los dos adolescentes que yacían en el piso.

-¿Qué? ¿Ruido? ¡Seamos breves, entonces!- dijo Ichigo cogiendo la daga que el peliverde tenía en el cinturón de su vestuario- ¡Oh, daga bienhechora! ¡Dame la muerte!

Al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Ichigo caía sobre el torso de Nel, el telón comenzó a cerrarse lentamente y cuando faltaban solo unos metros para estar cerrado completamente el guardia número 1 se acercó a ese pequeño espacio y dijo para finalizar la obra:

-Nunca hubo historia de amor más dolorosa que la de Romeo y su Julieta- con el cierre del telón se desató una lluvia de aplausos por el buen trabajo representado en la obra. Tras el telón Romeo y Julieta se pararon y comenzaron a caminar para reunirse con el resto de los personajes para despedirse del público como es debido, sin embargo Kou se quedó allí estático mirando el suelo donde hace unos momentos Ichigo había besado a Nel.

Él Sonrío.

* * *

He ahí capitulo 14, fue un gusto escribir esto.

Soy la maldad hecha persona :D


	16. Capitulo 16

Tengo que decirlo, estoy triste por el final de Bleach. Pero mas alla de que no haya terminado con IchiRuki, mi gran desilucion es que la mitad de las grandes preguntas que generó la ultima saga quedaron sin responder. Pero bueh, es lo que Tite nos dio.

Me voy a consolar escribiendo y leyendo FanFiction (*^*)9

* * *

Oh Dios mío, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Besó a Nel descaradamente frente a Kou y todo el instituto, y ahora estaba como si nada conversando con sus senpais sobre lo bien que había salido la obra.

Luego de encontrarse a Kou besándose con Gio-senpai ayer, su mente paso por 3 etapas: tristeza, ira y finalmente deseo de venganza. Un deseo irrefrenable de pagarle al chico de la misma manera se formó en la chica, lo que esperaba ahora es que el joven sintiera lo mismo que sintió ella en ese momento, esperaba una reacción furiosa de su parte, necesitaba que él le demostrara que ella le importaba. Sin embargo no estaba obteniendo nada de esto ahora, ella de encontraba en el salón de la clase 2-1 riendo un poco luego de ordenar el escenario.

-...pero Kurosaki-chan, sí que me sorprendiste con lo de la última escena- dijo Nel quien se encontraba sentado directamente frente a ella al borde de una mesa - Quien diría que Kurosaki Ichigo-chan sería así de osada.

-Si... me dejé llevar, lo siento- honestamente el haber besado a Nel no le había producido ningún tipo de satisfacción, es más ahora se sentía culpable.

-No te preocupes~- respondió el peliverde con un tono meloso- Si quieres ahora puedo ser yo quien te dé uno...

-Darle un que?- antes de que Nel pudiera si quiera decirle que era broma, Kou apareció de la nada y le tomó el hombro con un fuerte agarre.

-Kou-kun, buen trabajo. Espero no te molestes por lo de ultima escena, no fue a propósito, ya sabes, la emoción del momento.- el pelinegro miró a su senpai, quien se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, con el ceño fruncido, suspiró y soltó el agarre lentamente.

-No pasa nada Senpai- aunque dijera esto con expresión calmada, en su frente había una venita que estaba a punto de explotar.- Cambiando de tema, te importa si me llevo a Ichigo-chan por un rato?

Ichigo sonrió de lado al escuchar eso. Ahí está. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Antes de que Nel respondiera ella se paró y siguió al ojivioleta, el joven peliverde se quedó sentado y no le dio importancia, simplemente fue a conversar con el resto de sus compañeros que estaban en el otro extremo del salón.

* * *

Como las salas de segundo año estaban en el segundo piso del edificio, los jóvenes se dirigieron a la azotea, ya que era el lugar más cercano y tranquilo para hablar. Ella se apoyó en la baranda que rodeaba el techo para evitar que los estudiantes cayeran a su muerte mientras que él se puso en frente mirándola fijamente.

-Que necesitas?- preguntó amablemente la joven. Ichigo estaba deseosa por que en ese momento Kou se pusiera celoso, que se enojara, que quisiera asesinar a Nel en ese preciso instante solo por el hecho de existir.

Sin embargo, en contra de todas sus expectativas, lo único que obtuvo del pelinegro fue una reverencia muy pronunciada, de unos 90°, que se extendió durante todo el tiempo en que el chico habló.

-Por favor perdóname Ichigo-chan!- la aludida abrió los ojos como platos, eso no se lo esperaba.- Lo que hice ayer no tiene excusa, pero espero que me perdones por favor!. Estaba molesto por que actuarías con Nel así que Gio-senpai se ofreció a mostrarme como sería la última escena. No hay ningún otro significado, así que por favor, perdóname!

-...- Ichigo se quedó estática. Qué podía responder sin sentirse culpable? Se suponía que él la había llamado para espetarle lo de Nel, pero no, se estaba disculpando mientras ignoraba totalmente que ella había hecho algo parecido.- ...se supone que te debías enojar conmigo...

-Ah?- el chico se levantó y miro confundido a los ojos marrones frente a él, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que la chica se escondía entre los mechones naranjos de su cabello.

-O por lo menos estar celoso!- toda la tranquilidad que había mantenido Ichigo hasta el momento se esfumó, comenzó a gritar importándole nada y un poco menos si alguien la escuchaba- Tu mismo lo viste! Nos besamos en tu cara y no haces nada, ni siquiera frunces el ceño. Nada! Es que no te molesta? No te importa lo que haga?

La pelinaranja había perdido la compostura, estaba diciendo cosas que ya no iban con el tema de la conversación al mismo tiempo que se tapaba el rostro. Realmente no lo entendía. Como podía Kou estar tan tranquilo ante esto, deseaba que él la pudiera haber visto cuando llegó a su departamento el día anterior, eso era una reacción.

Súbitamente las palabras sin sentido se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que unos brazos la rodeaban suavemente y su cabeza era acariciada por una mano. Lentamente se sacó las manos de la cara pero volvió a esconder el rostro en el pecho del pelinegro que la abrazaba.

-Tranquila... No es que no me importe o no me moleste, lo que pasa es que no me preocupa Nel.- dijo el ojivioleta- Tus labios no se desgastarán por más que beses, es algo físico. Sin embargo si llegaras a querer a alguien más, Ichigo-chan... Pero tengo plena confianza en que eso no pasará, porque eres tú.

-...lo siento, realmente lo siento...- la mano del chico seguía acariciando sus mechones naranja mientras su brazo le rodeaba. Ella levantó la mirada hacia los ojos violeta y volvió a repetir: Lo siento.

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada. Tranquila.- dijo él mientras le devolvía la mirada- Tu me perdonas?

Ella asintió suavemente.

-Gracias.- dicho esto la estrechó más fuertemente entre sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la coronilla de ella.-

-No agradezcas nada, imbecil- dijo la pelinaranja y se abrazó al torso de Kou, sintió una risa proveniente de este último además de un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

-Como no voy a agradecerte?- dijo el ojivioleta con un tono juguetón mientras se separaba levemente para así mirar el rostro de Ichigo- Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que quiero matar a Nel-

-..s-senpai n-no ha hecho nada- dijo nerviosa la chica viendo como el chico frente a ella iba acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-No puedo perdonarle el ser el último que besó a Ichigo-chan...- Kou la empujó levemente con su cuerpo y apoyó los brazos en la baranda que estaba atrás de ella impidiéndole el escape, luego pegó rápidamente su frente con la de ella examinando los ojos miel que tenía frente a él.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la columna de Ichigo al mismo tiempo que un tono rojizo se apoderaba de su rostro. Lo único que podía hacer la pelinaranja era ver cómo los labios de Kou se acercaban a los suyos, para que segundos después simplemente sintiera la presión de la boca del joven sobre la suya. Ichigo soltó suavemente la baranda atrás de ella para llevar sus brazos al cuello de chico, colgándose mientras él la besaba como si no lo hubiera hecho en mil años.

-Ahora puedo considerar solo machacarlo a patadas- dijo Kou al momento de separar sus labios de los de Ichigo, ella le sonrió y se acercó para unir sus labios en una nueva caricia.- Ahora puede que solo le dé un puñetazo

Ichigo suspiró y continuó dándole pequeños besos al joven hasta que llegó un punto en que Kou bajó la condena de Nel hasta una mísera mirada de odio.

-Estas segura que no quieres que lo golpee solo un poco?- insistió con actitud risueña el chico.

-Segura- le respondió la pelinaranja y acto seguido se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso que prolongó por varios segundos.- Nos vamos ya?

-Y a dónde nos vamos?- respondió el pelinegro al separarse de Ichigo, sin embargo inmediatamente su rostro volvió a bajar dejando sus labios junto al cuello de la chica- Quieres ir a tomar algo?, te llevo al centro comercial? O acaso quieres que te lleve a tu casa...?- El aliento de Kou chocaba contra el cuello de la ojimiel con cada sílaba que pronunciaba, provocando que se le erizara la piel.

Ella no supo cuando fue que se le olvidó responderle, tampoco supo cuando fue que se pegó más a él, y finalmente pudo ver cómo su consciencia se largaba de vacaciones cuando sintió como pequeñas mordidas empezaron a recorrer su piel.

En la azotea no se escuchaba nada, solo unos leves quejidos e intentos de protesta por parte de la peli pelinaranja, además de alguno que otro gruñido que soltaba el ojivioleta quien la tenía tomada por la cintura en un firme agarre mientras que ella se enroscaba cada vez más a él permitiéndole morder y juguetear con la piel de su cuello.

En un acto sorpresivo para Ichigo, Kou pasó de besar su cuello a lamer suavemente su oreja causando que un leve pero claro gemido saliera de sus labios, el joven pelinegro sonrió y volvió a lamer en el mismo sitio esperando otro gemido como respuesta, y eso fue exactamente lo que obtuvo. Comenzó a alternar pequeños besos en el cuello con suaves mordidas y lametones en la oreja mientras que con su mano atraía aún mas a la ojimiel hacia él, como si eso fuera posible. Al sentir que la chica reaccionaba de forma distinta dependiendo de donde centrara su atención, Kou se alejó lo suficiente para que su aliento siguiera chocando contra su piel.

-Oreja o cuello?, elige- dijo agitado el chico.

-Orej...- quiso decir ella, pero fue interrumpida cuando Kou se separó bruscamente al escuchar una puerta abriéndose.

-Ah... Pero que estoy viendo?- alguien había llegado a la azotea, era Ritsuko y venía con Takashi

-Veo que ya se arreglaron, eh?- dijo Takashi con una mirada sugerente dirigida a la pareja.

-...- Ichigo tragó duro. Moriría de vergüenza en ese preciso instante si es que la habían escuchado. Estaba pidiendo que le mordiera la oreja! ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio le pediría eso a su novio en ese lugar!?

-Si, ahora mismo iba a llevar a Ichigo-chan a su casa. Nos vemos Ritsuko-chan, Takashi.- viendo que su novia estaba roja desde las raíces del pelo, Kou se las arregló para despedirse sin dar lugar a preguntas y así evitarle más vergüenza, la tomó de la mano y salieron rápidamente, pero antes de perderse de vista dijo:- No lleguen tarde a casa, y CUÍDENSE.

La pareja que se había quedado en la azotea se miró extrañada por un segundo, pero al instante después ambos se pusieron rojos como un tomate. Un pelinegro bajito reía para sus adentros.

* * *

Poco a poco la luz del sol se fue perdiendo, siendo reemplazada por los faroles que alumbraban las calles. Al mismo tiempo que el sol se escondía tras el horizonte también lo hacían las personas que a esa hora se dirigían a sus hogares, entre los que podemos incluir a Ichigo y Kou.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que a Ichigo le encantaba estar con Kou, ahora realmente deseaba llegar a su casa. Digamos que el clima en esa época del año y a esa hora no era precisamente cálido, esa mañana no había pensado que volvería tan tarde a casa, ya eran las 7 y media de la tarde, así que no llevó al instituto nada además de una chaqueta que no era especialmente cálida.

-Quieres esto?- dijo amablemente Kou señalando su abrigo al sentir como Ichigo tiritaba bajo el brazo que tenía por sobre sus hombros.

-Estoy bien- respondió la pelinaranja agitando las manos en señal de negación. Kou solo tenía ese abrigo para cubrirse y ella no iba ser tan egoísta como para quitárselo, fue ella a quien se le olvidó abrigarse, él no tenía porque sufrir las consecuencias.

-Vamos, estoy viendo como tiemblas. Toma, póntelo- dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones del abrigo.

-No- Ichigo tomó sus manos impidiendo que se sacara la prenda, pero ya era demasiado tarde para abrochar los botones nuevamente así que lo cerró tirando de las solapas bruscamente. Él bufó.

-Niña terca...- el chico tomo los bordes del abrigo como si de alas se tratasen y abrazó a la chica, obligándola a apegarse a él y por consiguiente quedar debajo de la prenda.- Abrázame.

-Eres idiota o que? Así no se puede caminar, nos tropezaremos.- protestó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

-Se podría si me abrazaras- recalcó Kou jalándola hacia él.

Con una expresión avergonzada la pelinaranja llevó sus brazos al torso del joven y lo rodeó suavemente inclinándose aún más hasta el punto en que su rostro estuvo muy cerca de su pecho.

-Ves?- le dijo el ojivioleta dejando caer su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

-De todos modos- murmuró -porque tu abrigo es tan endemoniadamente grande?

-Para que ambos podamos usarlo~- dijo él apretujando a Ichigo.

-Ridiculo- rió ella, pero al segundo después sintió como toda su sangre se agolpaba en su cara. ¿Que era esta situación tan incómoda para ella pero tan insignificante para él? Hace menos de 20 minutos estaba dejando que la besara de una forma que no debería permitirse en espacios abiertos, y ahora estaban caminando a su casa, abrazados, bajo un mismo abrigo, MUY cerca. ¡A SU casa!

-...chan, Ichigo-chan- decía Kou agitando una mano frente a los ojos miel de la chica pero ella seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, él suspiró- Ichigo- pronunció muy lentamente dejando que su aliento chocara con la oreja de la joven.

-Ah?!- gritó sorprendida la pelinaranja por lo que soltó rápidamente el torso de Kou y se alejó tapándose las orejas con ambas manos- Q-qué crees que haces en plena calle?!

Kou sonrió y apuntó con el índice de la mano derecha a las escaleras que se encontraban frente a ellos.

-Si intentas subir las escaleras mientras estas en las nubes te puedes hacer daño-al mismo tiempo que decía esto, se acercaba lentamente extendiendo su abrigo con claras intenciones de volver a meter a la chica allí.

-Cierto- la pelinaranja esquivó ágilmente al ojivioleta pero al hacerlo se tropezó con su propio pie y cayó al suelo, sin poder evitarlo el chico comenzó a reír- Idiota

-Ah...- Kou calló sus risotadas al ver la expresión de Ichigo, para él era tan adorable que debería ser ilegal, sin embargo prefirió no emocionarse demasiado y se limitó a pararla del suelo.

-Ten más cuidado, idiota- el pelinegro le golpeó la frente con el dedo índice provocando que arrugara todo el rostro.

-Oye...- Ichigo no se había dado cuenta de cómo, pero ahora estaba de nuevo debajo del abrigo mirando al ojivioleta con un falso odio en la retina.

Estaba de nuevo abrazada al torso de Kou mientras subías las escaleras en dirección a su departamento cuando se tropezó con un pequeño bulto color negro que chilló por el golpe.

-Diablos- murmuró el joven mientras soltaba a Ichigo y se agachaba dándole la espalda para revisar que era lo que había chillado, esperemos que no hayan pisado a un animal. El pelinegro se mantuvo agachado unos momentos mientras la chica trataba de ver que era lo que lo tenía tan entretenido allí abajo, ella se revolvía e intentaba ver por cualquier ángulo que es lo que era ese pequeño bulto chillón.

Cuando se disponía a interrumpir al joven y preguntarle directamente que es lo que era el dichoso bulto antes de que la curiosidad la carcomiera por dentro, Kou se levantó y se giró mirándola con una bola de pelos en los brazos.

-Lo conoces?- preguntó el chico enseñándole un gato negro que la miraba con unos ojos azul brillante que resaltaban aún más debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

-No. Pero es una cosita adorable- respondió Ichigo y al momento después se acercó y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del gato justo entre las orejas desatando un ronroneo bastante fuerte. Kou, quien seguía sosteniendo al gatito, podía ver perfectamente la expresión de Ichigo y estaba celoso. Era ridículo pero estaba celoso del gato, de él y su jodido ronroneo, de cómo disfrutaba de las caricias de Ichigo y de cómo parecía que se estaba burlando de él.

-Ichigo-chan- dijo el joven obteniendo la atención de la chica- Yo también quiero...

Ichigo lo miró extrañada y vio como apuntaba con su mano libre a su cabeza, más concretamente a su cabello. Murmuró un "¿Que diablos?" que sonó bastante claro y sintió como su mano era trasladada desde la cabeza del gato hasta los mechones azabaches del joven para que luego lentamente comenzara a mover su mano en círculos revolviendo su negro cabello, causando que Kou cerrara los ojos y de a poco se relajara y emitiera un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato. Al ver como Kou disfrutaba de sus caricias Ichigo comenzó a recorrer más que solo su cabello, lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano por el costado de la cabeza del ojivioleta deteniéndose en su oreja para luego acariciarle la barbilla como si de una mascota se tratase.

-...- ella miraba embobada el rostro del chico y la manera en que él no pronunciaba palabra con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo pese a que la pelinaranja también estaba disfrutando el poder tocar el negro cabello del joven, el gatito tenía otros planes, el pequeño animal estiró su pata y la dirigió sin dudar hacia la mejilla del pelinegro, sacándolo de su trance de un solo zarpazo.

-Mierda!- Kou se sobresaltó y retrocedió soltando al gato en el proceso, esta bola de pelos se aprovechó del pánico y salto ágilmente desde los brazos del joven hacia los de Ichigo acurrucándose rápidamente y comenzando nuevamente a ronronear- Creo que te quiere más a ti.

-Eso parece- dijo la ojimiel mirando fijamente al felino entre sus brazos

-No tiene collar, debe ser callejero- comentó el pelinegro al aire

-Pobre, debe tener frío- la joven estrujó al pobre gato

-Porque no te lo quedas? Tu departamento permite mascotas, no es así?- al decir esto Kou recibió 4 ojos sobre él, 2 color miel y 2 azul brillante - Es una lástima... me lo pensaba quedar, pero creo que no le caigo muy bien. Además a ti te encantó y tú le encantas.

-...de acuerdo- dijo Ichigo luego de una pequeña pausa que ella había ocupado para pensarlo mientras que él la había usado para quitarle al gatito de las manos y sostenerlo frente a su cara.

-Gracias- dijo el pelinegro con una voz graciosa simulando que esta provenía del animal mientras movía sus patitas de lado a lado- Ne, Ichigo-chan, no crees que nos parecemos.

En un principio Ichigo lo miró con una cara de "Que dices imbecil?, es un gato" pero al ponerse a mirarlos detenidamente sí que tenían una especie de parentesco. Está de más decir que el cabello de ambos era tan oscuro como el ébano y aparentemente ambos lo tenían igual de suave, como una pequeña bola de algodón, pero al detenerse en sus ojos, la pelinaranja se pudo percatar de que a simple vista los ojos del Kuchiki parecen azul oscuro, de un tono muy similar a los del felino, pero que sin embargo son de un color violeta muy envolvente, al seguir observando sus ojos se dio cuenta de que ambos la miraban de una manera parecida, como si trataran de ver a través de los suyos, posesivamente, pero también cariñosamente.

-Cuando yo no esté cerca dejaré que él te cuide de tipos como Nel. Consérvalo.- fue lo último que dijo Kou antes de entregarle la pequeña bola de pelos a Ichigo y comenzar a bajar las escaleras no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a la joven.- Nos vemos, Ichigo.-

La pelinaranja caminó en completo silencio hasta la puerta del departamento para luego tener que malabarear intentando sacar las llaves sin soltar al gatito ni su bolso, al entrar se dirigió directamente a su habitación, más concretamente a su cama. Al llegar se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas sobre el oscuro cobertor.

-Miau...- un maullido le llamó la atención haciendo que bajara la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban insistentemente.

Sin decir nada Ichigo se levantó dejando al gato y su bolso sobre la cama, estuvo fuera del cuarto por unos momentos y al instante siguiente estaba de vuelta con 2 recipientes, uno contenía agua y el otro un poco de atún, los dejo a un lado de la puerta y volvió a tirarse en la cama.

-Si te vas a quedar te tengo que conseguir un lugar para dormir, por hoy duermes conmigo, pero no te acostumbres- le dijo al animal mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas, recibiendo ronroneos como respuesta.

Luego de comprobar que el gato no se iba a matar si lo dejaba 10 minutos solo, Ichigo se decidió a tomar un baño. Tomó una toalla del armario y abrió la puerta que conectaba su habitación con el baño, al entrar abrió el grifo de la ducha y comenzó a sacarse su uniforme dejando prendas como la blusa o la falda desparramadas por el suelo. A un costado de la ducha había un reproductor mp3 que la chica prendió antes de meterse debajo del chorro de agua caliente que caía sobre su cabeza.

Después de 20 minutos luego de entrar al baño, Ichigo salió estirándose y bostezando en busca de algo que usar como pijama. Abrió de golpe el armario y comenzó a revolver entre sus poleras y polerones hasta que al final de todo encontró una polera negra con un conejo blanco estampado en en pecho, la saco de un tirón y al verla una sonrisa se formó inconscientemente en su rostro. Rápidamente se puso el que sería su pijama por hoy y se metió bajo las frazadas de su cama, al hacerlo levantó al gato provocando que se erizara y sobresaltara.

"Tranquilo" le susurró la chica y lo levanto suavemente hasta acomodarlo al lado de su torso, apagó la luz desde un interruptor que tenía al lado del respaldo de la cama, prendió la televisión y se acurrucó junto a su nueva mascota.

Vio una película completa y decidió apagar el televisor, se volvió a acurrucar firmemente y suspiró para relajarse, sin embargo cuando su cuerpo y mente ya estaban listos para descansar, un pitido y una luz parpadeante lo impidieron, con pesadez se acercó al velador que tenía en un costado de la cama y tomó el móvil para ver el mensaje que le había llegado, la brillante luz blanca la cegó por unos segundos pero al acostumbrarse pudo leer en letras negras el nombre del contacto: Kuchiki Kou 3

En qué momento puso un corazoncito en su nombre? bueno, da igual, sonrío inconscientemente y leyó el mensaje algo incomoda al tener que mirar una luz tan brillante.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mira, al llegar a casa me encontré con que tengo que ordenar, es un chiquero, no quiero hacerlo, estoy cansado.

Ichigo rió al ver la foto que le adjuntaba, era él tirado en un mar de ropa y latas vacías de bebidas energéticas, era tanta la basura que no se podía ver su cara. Para responderle le envió lo siguiente:

-Estoy bien, pero parece que tú tienes problemas allí, eh? Ya estoy acostada y el gato está conmigo, parece que le gusta su nuevo hogar.

Ese mensaje desencadenó una conversación totalmente irrelevante para el resto del mundo pero para ellos era sumamente importante.

-Ja, sí que tengo un problema. Tienes un nombre para él? O lo vas a llamar gato por siempre?

-No he pensado en nada... se te ocurre algo?

-Para un gato negro... Que tal Kuro?

-Todos los gatos negros se llaman Kuro

-Shiro...? Es broma. Ao? Tiene los ojos azules, no?

-Siempre con los colores, eh?

-Se te ocurre algo mejor? :c

-Mmm... Me gusta como suena Yoru, significa noche.

-Entonces Yoru será. Dale mis buenas noches a Yoru-kun, buenas noches para ti también obviamente, nos vemos pronto.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Fue ella quien cerró la conversación y al hacerlo sonrío, al igual que lo hacia cada vez que leía un mensaje de Kou, bloqueó el celular y lo volvió a dejar sobre el velador aún con una sonrisa en la cara, se volvió a acurrucar por segunda vez esa noche y tanteó por sobre la cama hasta encontrar al recién nombrado Yoru-kun para acercarlo hacia ella, al encontrarlo lo arrastró hasta su pecho y allí lo abrazó ligeramente a modo de peluche. Suspiró nuevamente y cerró los ojos para dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Que les pareció? Ichigo es toda una loquilla 7u7. Continuaré escribiendo solo por el IchiRuki! I will sink with this ship!


	17. Capitulo 17

He vuelto de entre los muertos para traerles un capitulo ridículamente corto en comparación al anterior~~

* * *

No sé si notaron que el festival escolar estuvo lleno de dramas; Primero tenemos a Inoue y su amor incondicional por Ichigo, luego a las ex-compañeras de Ichigo y su gran habilidad para hacer que se ponga celosa, aprendimos que a Ishida no le importa vender a la gente y que Nel y Gio de la clase 2-1 pueden provocar mucho revuelo fácilmente causando malentendidos con la obra para el festival. Pero al final todo terminó con besos y abrazos, literalmente.

Los rumores que se expandieron por el instituto a raíz del evento de Romeo y Julieta se esfumaron la mañana del lunes siguiente al festival escolar, cuando se pudo ver a Ichigo y Kou llegar juntos al instituto tomados de la mano con una sonrisa y un brillo radiante tatuado en la retina.

Los días que siguieron al festival fueron de lo mejor para la pareja, salidas ocasionales con su grupo de amigos, citas dobles con Takashi y Ritsuko, además de algunas veces que las citas habían terminado con una sesión de besos algo agitada en la puerta del departamento de Ichigo.

* * *

Ahora, no sé si consideren esto gracioso o no, pero a mí me hace gracia

Luego de que arreglaran el malentendido Ichigo fue a hablar con Gio para relajar las cosas y disculparse por casi matarla con la mirada unas 17 veces, Kou se encargó de coordinar el encuentro y para la semana siguiente a la obra de teatro las dos chicas se encontraron en la azotea luego de clases. ¡¿Porque mierda todo pasa en la azotea?!

-De qué querías hablar, Kurosaki?- Gio dijo eso única y exclusivamente para molestar a Ichigo, Kou le había explicado perfectamente que era lo que quería la pelinaranja.

-Gio-senpai, perdona por cómo te trate la semana pasada- la peliceleste tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho y sus ojos veian como Ichigo se inclinaba ligeramente al hablar.

-Ah, era eso, no importa Kurosaki. Yo debería disculparme por besar a ese bombón sin tu consentimiento- Gio apuntó con el pulgar de su mano derecha a ese "bombón" quien se encontraba a un costado del techo apoyado en la reja del edificio.

-Claro, ja ja ja.-su risa fue totalmente forzada ya que en su expresión se podía notar el descontento que le producía que una chica que ya había besado a su novio lo llamara bombón en una situación como esta. Pero claro, es Kurosaki Ichigo de quien hablamos, si no ganaba por lo menos empataba- Ah, cierto, también lo siento por besar a Nel sin tu consentimiento, pero es que es una delicia, ya sabes.

Eso dolió. Gio se horrorizó al escuchar a Ichigo hablar así del chico peliverde, abrió los ojos como platos y sacudió su cabeza para volver a poner su típica expresión felina.

-Y yo porque tendría derecho a permitírtelo?- preguntó la peliceleste con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Oh? Es que ya no te gusta?- le respondió la ojimiel con falsa sorpresa.

-...t-tu que sabes?- la chica mayor perdió toda su calma y tragó duro al decir esto, causando la risa de su acompañante.

-Kou me lo contó, no lo sabía pero me lo imaginaba-agregó Ichigo con un tono más amigable que el anterior.

-No te incumbe... Si eso era todo, me voy.- dijo la peliceleste estirándose grotescamente.

-No es todo- Gio la miró con una ceja celeste alzada.- Me darías tu numero de teléfono?

-Y para qué quieres tú eso?- preguntó algo molesta la chica-

-Se ve que no eres muy lista, eh? Quiero que nos llevemos bien senpai.- la pelinaranja le extendió la mano ante la mirada curiosa y algo extrañada de Kou.

-Haberlo dicho antes Kurosaki!- sin previo aviso Gio le cogió la mano y se la llevó arrastrando hasta la puerta donde también tomó la mano del pelinegro que las había observado todo este tiempo. Bajaron a rastras hasta los casilleros donde una mancha verde los esperaba.

-Gio! Tardaste demasiado, casi muero de aburrimiento...Oh, a quien trajiste?- dijo la mancha verde mejor conocida como Nel al ver que Gio no venia sola.

-Estos dos vienen con nosotros- un "Disculpa!?" bastante fuerte salió de las bocas de ambos jóvenes.- Querías ser mi amiga, entonces acompáñame al menos.

-Gio-senpai, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo casi en un susurro el pelinegro.

-Pues las dejas para después-le respondió autoritariamente la oji-celeste, pero después agregó en un tono más suave casi al oído de Kou- Vamos, acompáñenme, será como una cita doble.

-Vendrán, Kurosaki-chan?- Nel se había mantenido ajeno a toda la conversación entre Gio y sus dos kouhais, así que lentamente se acercó y preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente Ichigo, había escuchado eso de "cita doble" así que no tenía nada que perder, además supuestamente lo que tenía que hacer Kou era llevarla al cine.

Estaba decidido, los 4 jóvenes salieron del instituto con dirección a no sé dónde a hacer no sé que. Cuando ya estaban a unas 5 cuadras del instituto Gio les reveló su destino; iban a ir a recorrer cada tienda de música en busca de un único CD. La idea no le pareció lo mejor del mundo a nuestra pareja, sin embargo ya habían aceptado así que se pasaron su maravillosa tarde persiguiendo a un par de locos de cabello extraño. Al llegar a sus respectivos hogares lo único que hicieron fue acostarse y dormir como un tronco, estaban agotados. Fue un gran día.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, llegó Diciembre y con él una invitación que nadie podría rechazar, ni siquiera la amargada de Ishida.

Lunes 3 de diciembre, hora del almuerzo, reinaba una paz y tranquilidad que parecía demasiado buena para ser verdad. Estaban en un rincón del salón Ichigo, Kou, Ritsuko, Takashi, Inoue e Ishida, ya saben, el grupito ese, cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose resonó por todo el salón.

-De todos modos, desde hace cuanto que ustedes dos son tan...?- Ritsuko ignoró totalmente el ruido de la puerta por lo que siguió hablando con total naturalidad, sin embargo se detuvo en el momento en que todos sus amigos miraron detrás de ella con una expresión de pánico- ...qué?

-Buenas tardes mis queridos kouhais! Aunque odio tener que interrumpir su almuerzo me temo que van a tener que acompañarme- la dueña de la voz era nadie más y nadie menos que Gio Jaegerjaques, acompañada por Nel Tu Odelschwanck y la chica de rostro indiferente conocida como Ume Schiffer, quienes vinieron específicamente a buscar al extraño grupo de alumnos de la clase 1-3.- Vamos, a la azotea.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos extrañados, pero sin embargo no presentaron resistencia alguna y siguieron a sus senpais sin reclamo. Al llegar a la azotea del edificio Gio y Nel se aclararon la garganta sonoramente para llamar la atención de los demás alumnos que se encontraban allí desde un principio y que así vieran la fría mirada de Ume indicándoles que se largaran.

-Bien. Nadie se pregunta porque los llame?- dijo la peliceleste una vez no quedaba nadie en el lugar excepto las personas necesarias.

-Contigo nunca se puede estar seguro, Gio-senpai- comentó Kou al aire

-Más respeto enano- intervino Nel mirando de frente al pelinegro

-A quién llamas enano?, son solo 6 cm menos que tú- la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes se posó sobre el joven- Oigan! No se sorprendan tanto...

-Pfft, eso es imposible- al decir esto el peliverde se acercó al chico y se paró derecho frente a él, para su sorpresa, efectivamente ahora no tenía que bajar tanto la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, tenía esos orbes violeta frente a sus ojos.- Eh...? Creciste.

-Eso no importa- interrumpió Ishida- Para que nos llamó Gio-senpai?

-Esa es la Presi, directo al grano- dijo con una sonrisa felina- Pues verán, la señorita sin emociones de aquí- con el pulgar señaló a Ume- estuvo de cumpleaños el pasado sábado y no quiso celebrarlo, así que toda la clase 2-1 decidió hacer algo este fin de semana.

-Y eso cómo nos afecta a nosotros?- preguntó Ritsuko con actitud risueña mientras estaba literalmente colgada de Takashi

-No lo entiendes Abarai?- rió Gio- Ustedes 6 vendrán, sin excepciones.

-...- un silencio total fue la respuesta del grupo de jóvenes que veían como la peliceleste se daba la media vuelta en dirección al interior del edificio.

-Se puede saber porque?- preguntó Ichigo quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento.

-Vamos Kurosaki-chan, luego del festival son buenos amigos- interrumpió Nel con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo al pronunciar "festival" pudo sentir como una mirada le perforaba la cabeza como una lanza la cual venía desde cierto ojivioleta- Será divertido, es en la casa de Ume-chan, te enviaré la dirección por teléfono, nos vemos el sábado.

A medida que seguía hablando y explicando todo sobre el evento, también se iba alejando del grupo en dirección a las escaleras que conducían al interior del edificio mientras arrastraba consigo a Ume y Gio.

-Alguien va a ser tan estúpido como para desobedecer a Gio-senpai...?- preguntó Takashi luego de un ligero silencio en donde todos pensaban que hacer o decir.

-Nadie!- dijeron todos a coro.

-Entonces está decidido, sábado, nos juntamos todos a las 5 en la casa de Ishida- dijo Ritsuko alejándose lo suficiente de la presidenta de clase para que cuando esta la comenzara a perseguir no la alcanzara fácilmente. Los jóvenes soltaron un suspiro pesado ante la actitud de la pelirroja y entraron al edificio sin decir nada.

-Tú no te irás aún- dijo Kou al tomar a Ichigo del brazo, al parecer cierto ojivioleta aún no tenía intenciones de irse.

-Qué pasó?- preguntó ella al encararlo

-Se puede saber porque el tipo verde tiene tu número?- la expresión de la pelinaranja se congeló en ese momento.

-...Gio-senpai se lo debió haber pasado- en realidad ella lo había hecho, Nel era gracioso y simpático así que no haría daño tenerlo como amigo. El que le haría daño a alguien sería Kou.

-Claro, y yo nací ayer- afirmó el joven pellizcándole las mejillas suavemente.

-No estarás celoso, o si?- preguntó ella.

Lo atraparon, era demasiado predecible y fácil de leer. Ya hace casi un mes que había pasado el festival escolar, sin embargo aún tenía cuidado con la actitud de Nel hacia su novia, procuraba estar siempre cerca y cuando no podía enviaba a Ritsuko con ella. Pero no iba a aceptar que aún tenía cuidado con Nel, así que bufó y miro hacia otro lado escondiendo su ceño fruncido, todo bien, hasta que sintió como Ichigo se colgaba de su cuello y acercaba sus labios a los de él.

-Idiota- las intenciones de la chica estaban más que claras, desafortunadamente Kou se alejó suavemente y tomó las manos de la pelinaranja retirándolas de su cuello con suavidad.

-No importa, tú sigues siendo mía- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- Terminó el almuerzo, a clases~.

Sin que Ichigo terminara de entender el momento en que Kou se había alejado de ella, el pelinegro ya la había tomado de la mano y la estaba arrastrando hasta el salón.

Los días que le siguieron a la extraña invitación de Gio estuvieron marcados por la aparición constante de los alumnos de la clase 2-1 en el salón de Ichigo. En la mañana, durante el almuerzo, a la salida e incluso después de clases aparecían para insistir en que fueran a la fiesta de Ume, esto a pesar de que los invitados de la clase 1-3 ya habían decidido ir.

* * *

Ps nada, ahora me devuelvo a mi tumba, buen dia.


End file.
